


Das lasse ich mir nicht mehr gefallen

by swiswaiso



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Bashing, Character develoment, F/M, Past Sexual Abuse, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:06:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5330153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiswaiso/pseuds/swiswaiso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Tony hat die Gehässigkeiten und Beleidigungen von Gibbs, McGee und David satt. Er wird ihre “Scherze” nicht mehr akzeptieren, er macht Schluss mit dem Understatement seiner Fähigkeiten und Gibbs erlebt seine blauen Wunder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Es reicht 1

Sie läuft ihre Morgenrunde und ist fast am Ende angelangt, da hört sie einen gedämpften Schrei. Eine junge, aber verlebt aussehende Frau versucht sich aus der Umarmung eines Mannes zu befreien. Sie macht Schritte rückwärts, er ergreift sie an beiden Händen und zieht sie zu sich. Sie schreit ihn an und ihre Stimme wird immer höher und hysterischer. Da zieht er sie mit einem Ruck zu sich, dreht sie um, sodass sie jetzt mit dem Rücken zu ihm ist und nimmt sie in einen Schwitzkastengriff. „Hilfe!“, die Frau versucht sich durch Fallenlassen zu befreien „Bitte, helft mir doch!“ Andere Parkbesucher sehen auf, versuchen sich zu orientieren und sie ruft: “He, lassen sie die Frau los! Ruft die Polizei!“ und laufe so schnell sei kann auf die beiden zu. Da ändert der Mann kurz seinen Griff und ein furchtbar knirschendes Geräusch ist zu hören. Die Frau wird in der Sekunde still und der bullige Mann lässt sie zu Boden sinken, „Das hast Du davon, du Schlampe!“  und läuft weg.

Sie ist ca. 30 m entfernt und als endlich bei der am Boden liegenden Frau angelangt ist, sieht sie an ihren leblos starrenden Augen, dass sie zu spät ist. ‚Er hat sie einfach umgebracht, mit einem Griff und sie ist tot!‘ Sie zittert am ganzen Körper über diese Ungeheuerlichkeit. ‚Vor den Augen aller, am helllichten Tag, hat er sie einfach umgebracht. Mit einem Handgriff!‘ Sie sinkt schluchzend auf ihre Knie ‚Gott, was hatte ich für eine Glück, davongekommen zu sein!“

Jetzt sind auch die anderen Parkbesucher bei ihnen angekommen, Sirenen zu hören. „Was ist passiert?“ „Was ist da los?“ „Ist sie tot?“ und „Oh Gott, sie ist tot!“ „Er hat sie gekillt, ihr das Genick gebrochen!“

Sie hört und sieht alles wie durch einen Nebel. So schnell geht es. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde ist ein Leben ausgelöscht. Aus Wut oder Hass oder Eifersucht. Oder einfach aus Besitzdenken, aus Gier. ‚Das ist alle so sinnlos, all diese Gewalt, dieser Hass, so sinnlos!‘  Da ertönt eine autoritäre Stinmme :“Bitte treten Sie zurück!“ „Wer hat gesehen was da passiert ist?“ Alle deuten auf die kniende, noch immer schluchzende Frau. Der andere Polizist treibt die Neugierigen zurück und trennt die Zeugen von den Schaulustigen. Ein weiteres Auto hält mit quietschenden Reifen. 2 Männer steigen aus und gehen zum Tatort, der jetzt schon mit einem Band abgesichert ist. Die zitternde Frau steht auf und tritt einige Schritte zurück „Mrs…“ „Fisher“ „Okay Mrs. Fisher, bitte bleiben Sie hier. Jetzt sind die Agenten vom NCIS gekommen, die sind zuständig für den Fall, und werden Sie befragen.“ Sie nickt und der Polizist führt sie zu einer Bank.

 

 

Tony ist schon früh im HQ, früher als sonst und vor allen anderen, vor allem vor seinen sogenannten „Team“-Kollegen. In den letzten Wochen ist es ihm immer schwerer gefallen ihre Beleidigungen und ihren provokanten Ungehorsam abzuschütteln. Die Seitenhiebe von Gibbs zu ignorieren. Das Ausgeschlossen werden von ‚Gehst Du mit auf ein Bier?‘ oder „Ich koche für Euch heute Abend!‘- Teamaktionen, die Rederei hinter seinem Rücken, den Spott und Hohn.

Am vergangenen Wochenende ist ihm klargeworden, dass er dieses Team verlassen muss. Und damit die vergiftete und verächtliche Atmosphäre. Er will sich dem nicht mehr länger aussetzen. Das Verhalten bei der Terror-at-Home Stimmensammlung vor einer Woche hat ihm deutlich gezeigt, dass seinem Leben und seiner Gesundheit, das heißt ihm keinerlei Wert zugemessen wird.

_Er hat das letzte Interview im Kasten und öffnet die Hintertür des NCIS-Sedans und lässt sich auf den Sitz fallen. Er ist so erschöpft und durstig! Er greift nach der Wasserflasche in seinem Rucksack, nur um festzustellen, dass sie leer ist. „He, wer hat mein Wasser getrunken?“ „Wir hatten Durst!“ Am Rand nimmt Tony wahr, dass .. er kann es nicht wirklich in Worte fassen … irgendetwas fehlt! … „Das Rückkoppelungsgeräusch! „Gab es Problem mit der Übertragung oder Aufnahme der Stimmenproben?“ „Nein, wir habe nur den Ton abgestellt!“ „Was, sei ihr verrückt geworden?“ „Wir wären es geworden, wenn wir Dir noch länger zuhören hätten müssen, Deine Stimme und Deine blöden Sprüche sind unerträglich!“ „Wie lange?“ „Wie lange was?“ „Wie lange habt ihr abgedreht?“ „Vor zwei Stunden!“ Er schluckt, ihm wird übel, zwei Stunden ohne Backup, auf der Suche nach Terroristen, die schon drei Leute kaltblütig und öffentlich ermordet haben. Die beiden Dummköpfe sitzen im Trockenen, bequem mit … Buch und Kreuzworträtsel, wie ihm jetzt auffällt…. und er läuft sich die Haken ab um die Stimmproben zu sammeln. Er greift nach vorne, nimmt das Aufzeichnungsgerät und zieht es zu sich. Tatsächlich abgedreht! Er löst vorsichtig die Kabel und steckt das Gerät ein, dann nimmt er sein Handy und macht Fotos von seinen Kollegen, dem Buch und dem Kreuzworträtsel. Dann steigt er aus. Er öffnet die Fahrertür und sagt „Steig aus, McGee!“ „Was nein! ich..“ Tony ergreift ihn am Kragen und zerrt ihn aus dem Auto und setzt sich hinters Lenkrad. „Steig aus, David!“ „Ich denke nicht…!“ „Raus!“ brüllt er sie an und der eiskalte Blick bereitet selbst Ziva Unbehagen und sie steigt aus. Tony fährt wie ferngesteuert zum NCIS und geht gleich zur Abteilung Interne Ermittlungen. Von dort aus ruft er Gibbs an: „Komm sofort ins IA-Büro!“ „Was ich habe keine ..“ Tony legt einfach auf. „Wir warten noch drei Minuten bis Gibbs kommt! Ich schlage vor, ihr stellt ein Aufnahmegerät auf, dass ihr alles auf Band habt.“_

_Gibbs stürmt nach 2 Minuten in den Raum „DiNozzo, bist Du jetzt total ausgerastet? Wie konntest Du Deine Teamkollegen einfach zurücklassen? Das hat ein Nachspiel!“ Tony reagiert nicht darauf. In monotoner Stimme gibt er kurz und prägnant den Sachverhalt wieder. Die Agenten von IA sind entsetzt. Gibbs:“ Wieso machst Du aus einer Mücke einen Elefanten? Die wollten Dir nur einen Streich spielen!“ Shoan Chandler, der Leiter der IA „Wieso machst Du aus einem Elefanten eine Mücke? Zwei Deiner Mitarbeiter lassen ihren Vorgesetzten 2 Stunden ohne Backup, ohne dass er das weiß, bei einem Undercoverauftrag um Terroristen zu fangen? Das nennst Du einen Scherz? Was ist wenn die Terrorgruppe, die Stimmprobensammlung durchschaut hätte, oder er sie bei einem Meeting überrascht hätte, wenn eine gelangweilte Ehefrau beim Ehebruch erwischt worden wäre und die Nerven verloren hätte, wenn er zufällig einen Einbruch entdeckt hätte, zig Möglichkeiten verletzt oder umgebracht zu werden und du hältst das für einen Scherz? In welchem Universum lebst Du, das kostet Euch allen Drei den Job! Du regst Dich auf, weil DiNozzo die beiden Idioten aus dem Auto geschmissen hat und willst das sanktionieren aber dass sie ihn zwei Stunden lang aufs Schlimmste im Stich gelassen, diverse Vorschriften verletzt und sein Leben riskiert haben, ist für Dich ein akzeptierbares Verhalten? Dann bist Du als Teamleiter wirklich nicht mehr geeignet! Und das ist unser VorzeigeTeam – zum Kotzen!“_

_Schlussendlich bekommen David, McGee und Gibbs einen Verweis in ihre Dienstakten und das war es. Der Verweis hatte keinerlei positive Auswirkung auf das Verhalten seiner Untergebenen oder seines „Chefs“. Aber sehr positive auf die Beziehung, die Tony zu den Agenten der anderen Teams hat. Sie alle beschließen ihre Beschwerden über das arrogante, inkompetente oder unprofessionelle Verhalten der beiden „Yahoos“ an Gibbs, Tony und Vance - in Form von inoffiziellen und offiziellen Beschwerden - weiterzuleiten. Tony nimmt sich fest vor, alle die Befehlsverweigerungen und Frechheiten in die nächste halbjährliche Beurteilung einzubauen._

Die Stimmung könnte nicht eisiger sein, aber wenigstens kann er sich selber in den Spiegel schauen und die Beleidigungen nehmen mit der Zeit auch ab, weil keiner der Drei mehr mit ihm redet. Halleluja!

Dann trudelten sein 2 Untergebenen ein und setzten sich grußlos auf ihren Platz. Tony scherzte mit Balboa über die Pinwand hinweg, während er seine Emails checkte. Gibbs betrat den Teambereich: „Arbeite DiNozzo, Witze machen kannst Du in Deiner Privatzeit“ und wollte ihm eine Kopfnuss geben. Tony duckte sich geschickt und sagte – weiterarbeitend: „Keine Sorge, Gibbs, ich kann arbeiten und reden gleichzeitig, was man nicht von allen unserer Untergebenen behaupten kann. Und wenn Du noch einmal versuchst mich zu schlagen, zeige ich Dich wegen Körperverletzung an.“ „DiNozzo! Du treibst es zu weit! Mein Team! Meine Regeln!“ „Wirklich? Gelten nicht auch für Dich die US-Gesetze und Bestimmungen – selbst wenn diverse Mexico-Besuche das noch nicht bestätigt haben – und die schriftlichen Vereinbarungen zwischen NCIS und Mitarbeitern?“ Dabei schaute er Gibbs das erste Mal an – eiskalt und drohend. Gibbs wird blass ‚Er kann nicht..‘ „Und manche ballistische Untersuchungen sind wirklich lesenswert, findest Du nicht auch, B o s s ?“ Gibbs geht schweigend an seinen Platz. Ihm ist leicht übel. ‚DiNozzo kann es nicht wissen! Woher weiß er von der ballistischen Untersuchungsergebnissen?‘ Er schickt David und McGee nach Vienna um einen PO zu finden.

Dann kommt ein Anruf: „DiNozzo schnapp Dein Zeug, tätlicher Angriff am Anacostia- Park Spielplatz Südost.“ Tony folgt ihm in den Lift und zum Auto. In eisigen Schweigen legen sie die 10 Minuten Strecke zurück. Am Tatort angelangt, steigt Gibbs aus und eilt zur Absperrung. Der Polizist, der ihn aufhält um nach seinem Ausweis zu fragen, wird mit dem tödlichen Gibbs-Starrblick behandelt! ‚Gott, die machen doch nur ihre Arbeit!‘ Er kennt Tony und winkt ihn einfach durch, gibt ihnen einen kurzen Überblick. Tony betrachtet die Frau, die auf der Bank zusammengesunken sitzt. Er geht zu ihr hin „Hi, ich bin Special Agent Tony DiNozzo, bitte nennen Sie mich Tony! Sie haben alles beobachten müssen Mrs. …“ „…Margot, ja, furchtbar.“ Und sie berichtet detailliert, was sich abgespielt hat, beschreibt den Täter ausführlich und zeigt Tony das Foto, dass sie von seinem Profil und seine Hinteransicht gemacht hat, als er geflohen ist. Natürlich würde sie es ihm per mail schicken, Tony gibt ihr seine Karte. „DiNozzo! Fang endlich zu arbeiten an! Skizze und Fotos!“ Tony entschuldigt sich bei ihr und macht sich an die Arbeit. Sie schaut dem grauhaarigen älteren Agenten zu als er auf einen neu angekommenen NCIS-Wagen zugeht. ‚Auch so ein Idiot – Macho und Gottes Geschenk an die Menschheit. Was ist heute bloß los? Erst dieser Irre, der die Frau kalt umbringt. Jetzt dieser schroffe, unfreundliche Agent!‘ Sie hat diese aufgeblasenen, brutalen Alpha-Typen so satt! Sie will endlich nach Hause, ihr ist kalt und sie ist durstig und verschwitzt. Sie steht auf und geht in Richtung Ausgang. „Hej, Sie, Sie können nicht einfach weggehen.“ brüllt der grauhaarige, unfreundliche Agent sie an. „Warten Sie, wir müssen Ihre Aussage noch aufnehmen!“ Sie geht einfach weiter. Sie muss gar nichts. Da hört sie Schritte hinter sich und führt wir sie relativ grob am Ellenbogen gefasst und zurückgehalten wird! „Lasse Sie mich sofort los! Sofort!“ „Wir müssen aber Ihre Aussage aufnehmen! Das werden Sie doch verstehen!“ sagt er harsch. „Ich habe meine Aussage bereits zweimal gemacht. Und ich muss gar nichts!“ Sie dreht sich wieder um und geht Richtung Ausgang. „Der Fall fällt ihn meine Zuständigkeit und zu mir haben Sie noch keine Aussage gemacht!“ „Dann fragen Sie die anderen!“ „Was ist Ihr Problem? Ich kann Sie aufs Revier bringen lassen, wenn Sie hier nicht bereit sind, ihre Aussage hier zu machen!“ Sie bleibt stehen, weil sie sich der Rechtslage nicht wirklich sicher ist. Er starrt sie an, aber Sie schaut ihn nicht an. Sie weiß, dass sie keine Aussage machen muss, insofern kennt Sie die Amerikanischen Gesetze, aber nicht ob er sie aufs Revier bringen lassen kann – sie denkt aber eher nicht. Sie steht schweigend vor ihm und dreht sich Richtung Ausgang, schaut sehnsüchtig dorthin. Er fragt sie, was sie gesehen hat, sie schweigt, er bellt sie an zu reden, sie schweigt, er droht, sie schweigt. „Jethro, komm bitte her, das musst Du mit eigenen Augen sehen!“ Agent „Bully-Jethro“ zeigt auf eine Bank und sagt gebieterisch und befehlsgewohnt: „Setzen Sie sich dorthin und warten Sie auf mich!“ Ohne ein Antwort abzuwarten dreht er sich um und geht rasch zum Tatort zurück.

Sie geht zu der Bank aber anstatt sich hinzusetzen geht sie einfach weiter, zum Ausgang, hinaus. Dann kann sie endlich wieder normal atmen, oder normaler atmen, ihr Herz rast, sie schwitzt. Sie läuft den letzten Kilometer zu dem Gebäude in der ihre Wohnung ist. Schon will Sie durch den Haupteingang, als Sie aus einem Gefühl heraus weiterläuft um den Häuserblock herum und dann durch den Hintereingang das Haus betritt. Von der Seite gibt es keine Verkehrs- und Sicherheits-kameras, die sie aufzeichnen können. Endlich ist sie in ihrer Wohnung. Sie duscht sich ausgiebig, bis alles warme Wasser verbraucht ist und zieht sich dann in ihr bequemstes Gewand an. Sie hat es so satt, dass ihr diese autoritären Typen noch immer Angst machen, dass sie so stark auf ihre Dominanz reagiert. Dass sie automatisch so unsicher und unterwürfig wird oder werden will, dass es ihr soviel Kraft kostet diese in-sie-hineingeprügelte Reaktion zu verbergen und entweder gar nicht zu reagieren oder stark zu sein und zurück zu keifen. Hört das nie auf? Sie will das nicht! Gott Sei Dank ist sie davon gekommen. In der Hitze des Gefechts hat niemand ihre Personalien aufgenommen und sie hat im Stress ihren alten Namen gesagt, das wäre auch verdächtig gewesen, wenn ihr Ausweis auf einen anderen Namen lautet als sie an gibt. Wirklich Glück gehabt. ‚Ich muss mehr unter Leute, damit ich mich an meinen neuen Namen - Margot McNeall – gewöhne. Ich werde mir einen Job suchen, wo ich meinen Name oft höre.‘ Sie kichert: „einmal ein ganz anderes Job-Auswahl-Kriterium!“

Sie setzt sich in ihren Wintergarten und beginnt – da ihre Erinnerungen noch ganz frisch sind – diesen Mann zu zeichnen. In der Therapie und Rehab hat sie wieder zu zeichnen begonnen und sich auf Portraits spezialisiert. Nach kurzer Zeit hat sie das Portrait fertig. Sie eröffnet sich einen neuen email account und mailt die Fotos und das Bild an den netten Agenten Anthony DiNozzo. Wie der mit dem alten Spinner zusammenarbeiten kann ist ihr schleierhaft.

Als Gibbs realisiert, dass seine Zeugin abgehauen ist, zuckt er aus. Er beschimpft die Polizisten und DiNozzo – wird aber von allen ignoriert. Ducky beruhigt ihn, oder er versucht es zumindest. Seitdem Tony sich nicht mehr berufen fühlt, seinen Chef zu beruhigen, seine Kollegen oder andere vor Gi **bbb** s‘ Zorn zu beschützen, werden die Zornesausbrüche und Wutanfälle häufiger, stärker und Gibbs braucht länger um wieder ruhiger zu werden. Tony hat ihm ein drittes B geschenkt für brutal.

Zurück im HQ bringt Tony die Beweismittel zu Abby, die seit dem ‚Horror at Home‘-Fall deutlich kühler ihm gegenüber ist. An seinem Schreibtisch beginnt Tony sofort mit diversen EDV-Suchen, Identität des Opfers – Mary Shelley, 31, 1.70, keine Kinder, geschieden, Volksschullehrerin an der Navy-Basis Quantico, normales Geldverhalten, keine Schulden. Tony holt sich ihre Telefonnach-weise, Vorstrafenregister. Da gibt es eine gerichtliche Anordnung für eine Kontaktverbot für – Martin Wanderer – ihren EX-Mann. Mary hat nach der Scheidung, die 3 Jahre gedauert hat, wieder ihren Mädchennamen angenommen. Es wurde sogar überlegt ihr von Amts wegen eine neue Identität zu gewähren. Aber die Änderung auf den Mädchennamen, der Umzug in einen anderen Staat dürfte als ausreichend erschienen sein.

Gut ein möglicher Verdächtiger. Tony schaut sich den Hintergrund von Martin Wanderer an: 35, 1.90, Marine, Box-Champion, Kampfsportexperte, beim letzten Einsatz verletzt, ehrenhaft entlassen, jetzt als Sicherheitsbeamter bei einer Bank in Boston angestellt, leichtes Minus am Konto. Telefonnachweis zeigt, dass er im letzten Monat öfter eine D.C. Nummer angerufen hat. Da pingt ihm seine PC eine neue Email. Er ruft sie auf und sie ist von Frau Margot ‚Fisher‘. 2 Fotos und eine Portraitzeichnung – eine außergewöhnlich gute Portraitzeichnung, die eindeutig den Ex-Ehemann von Mary Shelley zeigt. „Gibbs, ich habe einen Verdächtigen, eigentlich habe ich den Mörder von Mary Shelley!“ Gibbs zieht die Augenbrauen hoch. Tony schickt seine Funde an den großen Bildschirm. Erst die Infos zu Shelley, dann die Infos zu Martin Wanderer, dann die zwei Fotos von Margot. „Ich habe sein Handy getract: Momentaner Aufenthalt: Irving-Motel, 3423 Arlington 9s4!“ „Worauf wartest Du dann noch, nimm ihn fest!“ „Alleine?“ „Brauchst Du jemanden zum Händchen halten?“ „Ja, oder Du holst ihn alleine rein, damit auch Du einen konstruktiven Beitrag leisten kannst bei dieser Ermittlung.“ Balboa grinst ihn an und gibt ihm einen Daumen hoch. „Und versau es nicht, Gibbs, wenn noch einmal ein Krimineller freikommt, weil Du Dich nicht an die Gesetze hältst, dann bist Du raus aus meinem Team! Und ich werde Dich diesmal nicht decken!“


	2. Es reicht 2

Cymthia ruft ihn zu seiner Besprechung bei Vance – der wir jetzt ein böses Erwachen erleben. Er freut sich schon auf 3 Jahre Gehaltsnachzahlung! Und 4 Jahre Technikbudget ausgeben, das hat sich nämlich angespart. Er nimmt den Folder aus seiner Schublade und läuft die Treppen hinauf.

„Direktor“ sagt er grüßend, als er das Büro betritt “DiNozzo, was wollen Sie?“ ‚kein Zeit für Höflichkeiten wie: nehmen sie doch Platz, oder was kann ich für Sie tun, …. auch gut, dann direkt ins Gesicht mit dem Shit‘ Er legt dem Direktor den Folder auf den Schreibtisch. „Sie haben offenbar nur das Deckblatt meiner Personalakte gelesen. Ich habe einige Auszüge von mir wichtigen Seiten hier, damit sie auch rechtlich am richtigen Stand sind.“

Zuoberst liegt die vom damaligen Direktor Morrow und SecNav unterschriebene Vereinbarung, dass er mit Gibbs rangmäßig und von seiner anfänglichen Gehaltseinstufung  gleichgestellt ist als Teamleader und nur am Papier sein SFA. „What the Fuck, DiNozzo, wenn das stimmt, dann hätten Sie sofort Einspruch erhoben müssen! Wenn Sie das nachbezahlt bekommen wollen, wird das ein Problem, weil Fehler nach einem Jahr verjähren, leider.“ „Das stimmt nur zum Teil Direktor, Fehler in der Gehaltsabrechung – wenn gemeldete Überstunden nicht eingegeben werden, etc., aber nicht in der Gehaltsberechnung oder –einstufung, wenn eine nicht legale Rückstufung erfolgt.“ Die nächsten Seiten machen Vance viel mehr zu schaffen. Da ist die Aufstellung seiner akademischen Errungenschaften: Phd in Kriminologie, Master in Computerforensik, Finanzwirtschaft, Visual Arts, Profiling und Psychologie und Bachelors in Phys.Ed, Musik, Theater, und Kunstgeschichte. Diplome für Fremdsprachen. Bestätigung seines IQ von 187. Bestätigung der eingereichten Dissertation für Profiling -  sein nächster PhD.

Dann eine Seite mit seinen 60 Undercover-Einsätzen für nicht NCIS-Organisationen und Dankesschreiben, Empfehlungen und Belobigungen von allen SecNavs, SecDefs, Innen- und Justizministern eine sogar vom Vicepräsidenten! Da wird Vance echt blass. „Wenn das alles stimmt, wieso haben Sie das verheimlicht? Das ist ja unglaublich!“ „Ich habe nichts verheimlicht Dir. Vance. Steht alles in meiner physischen also Nicht-EDV-Dienstakte, wenn Sie sich nur einmal in drei Jahren die Mühe gemacht hätten, da mal reinzuschauen hätten Sie alles gesehen. Ist nicht das genaue Durcharbeiten der Personalakte alle zwei Jahre Pflicht um Burnout etc. vorzubeugen?“ „Ja genau, und ich habe das an die Team- und Abteilungsleiter delegiert. Wieso hat Gibbs nichts gesagt?“ „Das müssen Sie ihn fragen, wahrscheinlich hielt er es für die angemessene Bestrafung, weil ich ihn auf ausdrücklichsten Befehl von Dir. Shepard nicht in die Grenouille-OP einweihen durfte,“ schloß er bitter.

„Und ihre Playboy/Fratboy/Hofnarr-Posse war eine UC-OP hier im NCIS?“ fragte Vance. ‚Okay vielleicht ist doch nicht aller Hopfen und Malz verloren. „So könnte man sagen. Als Gibbs und ich 2 Jahre lang nur zu zweit waren -mit einer Aufklärungsrate AR von 94%- war er anders, wie waren wirklich Partner, ich war nie Probie ich hatte als Dedektiv genug Erfahrung und Erfolge um mit ihm durchaus mithalten zu können, wie die älteren Agenten es noch erlebt haben, die meisten wissen auch von meinen akademischen Errungenschaften. Als dann Kate und kurz darauf McGee zum Team kamen, haben sie sich am Anfang in die Hosen gepisst vor Angst im Falle von McGee und vor Eifersucht im Falle von Todd. Unser Plan war, meine Fähigkeiten etwas runterzuspielen, damit ich sie besser trainieren konnte. Wir haben angenommen, dass unsere Scharade für die Profilerin und das EDV-Genie bald durchschaubar sein wird. Aber leider ist … es nicht dazu gekommen. Dann passierten Ari und Ziva David - die zwar um meine Diplome weiß, aber nicht glauben will, dass ich sie mir wirklich erarbeitet habe. Sie nimmt an, dass mein Vater sie bezahlt hat.

Die Scharade ist ziemlich aus dem Ufer gelaufen und dann passierten Gibbs Gedächtnisverlust und Jennys Tod und Sie. Solange Gibbs wusste, dass es eine Scharade ist, hat mir das unangemessene Verhalten von David und McGee keinerlei Probleme bereitet, aber trauriger Weise kann er sich nicht wirklich an mich und unsere guten Zeiten erinnern. Seit der Pest hat es keine 2 Monate Ruhephase gegeben zwischen den Krisen und Dramen.“ schließt er müde ab. „Und auf die Frage ‚Wieso jetzt?‘ kann ich nur sagen, dass es dem Team zur Zeit Spaß macht, mich in lebensgefährliche Situationen zu schicken, und wenn ich auf Einhaltung der Sicherheitsbestimmungen bestehe, bin ich ein Weichei.“ Tony schüttelt nur den Kopf. „Das lasse ich mir nicht mehr gefallen!“

„Und was wollen Sie jetzt, Dr. DiNozzo?“ „Ich möchte, dass alles korrigiert wird, was dienstrechtlich falsch war. Dann möchte ich weg vom MCRT, das ist für mich lebensgefährlich. Ich habe ein sehr interessantes Angebot vom BAU-FBI und wenn sie etwas ähnliches für mich haben, wäre ich sehr froh, ich würde lieber im NCIS als im FBI arbeiten. Ich profile inoffiziell seit Jahren für alle möglichen NCIS-Teams in meiner Freizeit. Wenn man eine offizielle Profiler-Stelle einrichten könnte für alle NCIS-Teams, dann könnte ich das mit einem zweiten Agenten gut schaffen. Ich berate – natürlich auch inoffiziell viel Teams, wenn sie anstehen in einem Fall, das wäre auch noch eine Schiene, die mich interessiert. Und ich hätte einige technische Veränderungvorschläge fürs Tatort-Processing, wenn Sie an dem interessiert wären.“ Vance überlegt einige Zeit. „Geben Sie mir heute Zeit, darüber nachzudenken. Ich muss auch mit dem SecNav einiges klären. Jeder Ihrer Vorschläge ist sehr gut und würde den NCIS sehr unterstützen in der Verbrechensaufklärung. Apropos  VA – Sie sagten, dass Sie und Gibbs immer 94 % hatten?“ Tony nickt und grinst „Genau, sei Jahren haben wir nur zwischen 91 und 93% - das ist der Beitrag von Todd, McGee, David und einem von Neid und Arroganz bzw. Ignoranz vergifteten Teamklima.“

„Ich möchte mich persönlich dafür entschuldigen, dass ich mir nicht die Mühe gemacht habe, Sie besser kennenzulernen, wirklich – es ist mehr meine Verlust als Ihrer. Ich bin dankbar, dass Sie nicht gekündigt haben – obwohl ich ehrlich sagen muss, dass es genau das war auf das ich gehofft habe, als ich von Ihrem Terminwunsch erfahren habe. Gott Sei Dank wurde mir dieser Wunsch nicht erfüllt. Ich schulde meiner Frau 100$ und Ihnen eine Dinnereinladung. Jacky hat immer gesagt, dass Sie viel intelligenter und kompetenter sind als ich glaube – „ein dummer Mensch kann nicht für soviele aktuelle Lebens- oder Verbrechenssituationen Analogien im Filmbereich erkennen. Ich wette, er hat mindestens einen IQ von 160“ - sie hat Recht. Also gehen Sie davon aus, dass Jacky Sie anrufen wird – und nehmen Sie ein Date mit, sonst werden Sie in den Up-Hill-Dater-Pool aufgenommen – und das wollen Sie sicher nicht!“ sagt er noch mit Horror in der Stimme. Tony lacht. „Danke für die Warnung. Ich muss jetzt runter und schauen ob Gibbs seinen Job ordentlich ausgeführt hat, oder ob ich ihn ermahnen muss!“ meint er sarkastisch. „Danke für das Gespräch, Direktor und ich freue mich von Ihnen zu hören!“

Tony geht zu seinem Schreibtisch, Ziva und McGee sind schon zurück und plaudern gemütlich – lassen sich von Tony’s Ankunft auch nicht stören. „Was habe ihr rausgefunden?“ „Das geht dich nichts an Tony – der Gibbs hat uns geschickt und ihm werden wir berichten!“ zischt McGee verächtlich. „Das sehen sie falsch, Agent McGee!“ sagt Vance vom Balkon aus. „Wenn der Teamleader nicht da ist, dann ist sein 2iC und SFA automatisch Teamleader. Antworten Sie ihrem Vorgesetzen und … das ist die 3. Ermahnung für Befehlsverweigerung, bei der nächsten sind sie wieder in Cyberville!“

McGee wurde leichenblass und schluckte. „Also!“ sagt Tony kalt. „PO Myers war nicht zuhause. Wir haben eine Stunde gewartet und sind dann zurückgefahren.“ „Und was wissen seine Nachbarn über ihn?“ „Keine Ahnung, woher sollen wir das wissen?“ springt Ziva mit provokativem Ton ein. „Was habt ihr gemacht, während ihr gewartet habt? Gerätselt und gelesen?“ Der betretene Gesichts-ausdruck war Antwort genug. „Ihr hab auf NCIS –Kosten eine Stunde Pause gemacht, seit in Eurer überragenden Intelligenz und Mossad - Qualifikation nicht auf die Idee gekommen, die Nachbarn zu befragen, wann der PO das letzte Mal von wem gesehen oder aus der Wohnung gehört wurde? Ob er Gäste, Freunde in der Wohnung hat? Ob er überhaupt in der Wohnung wohnt? Mit wem im Haus er  Kontakt hat? Wo er sein Auto abstellt? Wo in der Nähe er einkauft, in die Bar geht? etc.“ „Nein, davon hat Gibbs nichts gesagt.“ „Wozu auch, das ist selbstverständliche Ermittlertätigkeit, er schafft Euch ja auch nicht an den PC am Morgen einzuschalten! Die 3 Stunden werden Euch abgezogen! Jetzt fahrt wieder hin und bringt alles in Erfahrung und kommt nicht ohne den PO zurück, Agent auf Probe David und Junioragent McGee!“ „Beim Mossad arbeiten mehr Idioten als im FBI,“ murmelt er in seinen nichtvorhandenen Bart. Ziva David wirft ihm beim Hinausgehen einen mörderischen Blick zu, McGee ist immer noch ganz verwirrt. „und wenn ich Euch noch einmal mit Buch oder Kreuzworträtsel oder einer anderen Freizeitaktivität während der Arbeitszeit entdecke, werdet ihr in die Asservatenkammer strafversetzt, bzw. in Deinem Fall, Agent zur Probe David, ist es die fristlose Kündigung! Abtreten!“ In dem Moment steigt Gibbs aus dem Lift. „Gibbs! Sitrep!“ ruft Tony und zum fassungslosen Staunen aller, tritt Gibbs sofort zu Tony und berichtet von der erfolgreichen Festnahme und dem anschließenden Verhör und Geständnis! Tony schaut McGee und David nur eiskalt an, und sie eilen in den Lift. Wahrscheinlich überlegen mehrere Agenten, ob sie heute in einem Paralleluniversum aufgewacht sind. Nur die wirklich schon lange hier arbeitenden Agenten wie Rick Balboa oder Shoan Chandler oder Ducky und Abby kennen diesen Tony. Tony und Gibbs schreiben Ihre Berichte. Dann antwortet Tony Margots Mail:

<Danke für Bilder und Zeichnung, wir konnten den Killer identifizieren und verhaften. Er hat gestanden. Eifersucht und Besitzdenken – das Opfer hat sich vor einem Jahr von ihm scheiden lassen.

Haben Sie Lust mit mir auf einen Café zu gehen?“

lg Tony>

Nach einiger Zeit kommt die Antwort. < Ja. Wo und Wann? lg MM>

< Ins Café Mozart? Um 18:00, die haben dort einen guten Apfelstrudel!?! lg Tony.

< Und antworten Sie mir bitte auf meine Handy 04355546782305, dann kann ich sie auch informieren wenn ich mich dienstbedingt etwas verspäte. lg Tony>

<Habe kein Handy. Café  Mozart ist okay 18:00 lg MM>

<Was ist dem Handy passiert, mit dem Sie die Fotos gemacht haben?>

<Es wurde „zum Schweigen“ gebracht!>

<Krankenhaus oder Autopsie?>  da dauerte die Antwort ziemlich lange. <Frauenhaus>

<Danke, wir sehen uns in 2 Stunden. Freue mich!  lgTony>  <J mm>

‚ _Sie hat ein Handy aus dem Frauenhaus, das bedeutet sie hat ein ähnliches Schicksal wie das Opfer und hat die Kraft aufgebracht, ihr helfen zu wollen! Sehr mutige und starke Frau. Das erklärt auch ihre Reaktion auf Gibbs – auch sehr mutig – und dass sie danach wahrscheinlich einen kleineren Zusammenbruch hatte. Und trotzdem hat sie versucht zu helfen und mir die Zeichnung gemacht und geschickt! Das sagt viel über ihren Charakter aus. Wenn sie noch ein Frauenhaushandy hat, bedeutet das, dass sie keinen Job hat oder zuwenig Geld für ein vollfunktionierendes Handy hat. Die Frauenhaushandys gehen für Notrufe ohne Sim-Karte_. Er holt ein neues Handy in der Originalverpackung aus seinem Kasten raus. Sein Kontingent für Informantenhandys ist lange nicht ausgeschöpft. Und Margot ist ja auch eigentlich eine Informantin. Er gibt einen der aufgeladenen Akkus hinein, aktiviert das Handy, speichert seine Nummern und steckt es in der Originalschachtel in ein kleines Geschenksackerl mit einer süßen Danke-Karte.

David und McGee kommen zurück und berichten, dass der PO von seinen Nachbarn noch nie gesehen worden ist. Der Hausmeister hat die Wohnung mit seinem Zentralschlüssel aufgesperrt und sie war absolut leer. Wurde nie bewohnt und ist auch nicht an den PO vermietet. „Gut. Dann findet jetzt die Wohnung von dem PO?“ „Und wie sollen wir das anstellen? Mr….“ Tony’s böser Blick bringt McGee zum Schweigen. „McGee, stell Dich nicht dümmer als Du bist! Das weiß jeder Cop im ersten Jahr wie das geht! Fragt seine Kollegen, seinen Chef, seine Barfrau. Fragt bei allen Nummern seines Verbindungsnachweises nach, ob jemand weiß, wo er wohnt.“

„Weißt Du wieviel Arbeit das ist?“ „Natürlich, das weiß ich genau. Und dafür werdet Ihr auch bezahlt, damit ihr arbeitet und nicht fürs Lesen und Tratschen. Fangt schon an!“ Tony treibt sie gnadenlos an. Er hat beschlossen, sie mit beinharter, anstrengender Fußarbeit von ihrer arroganten Großkotzigkeit zu befreien. Er hat noch 10 Kalte Fälle mit vielen dieser Aufgaben vorbereitet, Leute anrufen, befragen, kleinen Hinweisen nachgehen. Die werden ihre Kiefer und Füße schmerzhaft spüren in den nächsten Wochen! Sie kriegen jede schmutzige Fußarbeit, die ansteht, jede Probiearbeit, die zu tun ist. Wenn Gibbs ihn mit Probiearbeit als Strafe beauftragt, wird er sie delegieren oder einfach zurückweisen. Gibbs muss wieder lernen, dass er nicht der Boss von Tony ist. 

Gibbs wird den ganzen Tag von Flashbacks geplagt – Flashbacks von Tony, von ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit vor Kate, Bilder von Baltimore, in seinem Keller, viele gemeinsame Abende oder Basketball-Matches im Y von Alexandria. Von ihre Freundschaft und leichten Kameraderie. Und im Unterschied dazu, wie er Tony die letzten Jahre behandelt hat, wie gemein und brutal er selbst geworden ist. Schuldgefühle und bittere Reue plagen ihn. Seine Einsamkeit wird im dadurch auch viel stärker bewußt. Am späteren Nachmittag hat er eine ausgewachsene Migräne. Er reibt sich die Schläfen und seine Augen. „Gibbs, bist Du okay!“ fragt Tony ihn und schaut ihn prüfend an. Gibbs zuckt leicht zusammen, weil er nicht bemerkt hat, dass Tony zu seinem Schreibtisch gekommen ist. „Ähm, ich weiß nicht ich habe Kopfschmerzen und…“

Tony lässt Ducky holen und gemeinsam bringen sie Gibbs in die Autopsie, in Duckys Büro und legen ihn dort auf die Couch. Ducky untersucht ihn und prüft die Augenreflexe. „Ich hatte den ganzen Tag Flashbacks, Erinnerungsbilder, die ich bisher nicht hatte. Es wurde immer intensiver und dann kamen die Kopfschmerzen und jetzt ist mir auch leicht übel.“ sagt Gibbs auf Ducky’s Fragen. „Erinnerungen … woran?“ Gibbs antwortet nicht, sein Gesicht ist schmerzhaft verzogen und seine Augen zeigen seine innere Qual. „Du hat einen starken Migräneanfall, Jethro! Ich gebe Dir jetzt eine Spritze mit einer leichten Dosis, damit der ärgste Schmerz abklingt und danach bringen wir Dich nach Hause, dann legst Du Dich nieder und ich gebe Dir eine stärkere Dosis, damit Du schlafen kannst. Auf keinen Fall Alkohol und Kaffee reduzieren wäre auch gesund. Dein Blutdruck ist viel zu hoch, das kann mit dem Schmerz zusammenhängen, das werden wir morgen sehen.“

Sie brachten Gibbs in sein Haus und Tony war sehr erschrocken. Bei seinem letzten Besuch war das Haus sauber und aufgeräumt. Jetzt gleich es mehr einer Müllhalde als einer Wohnung. Ducky und er wechselten einen besorgten Blick. Das war wirklich schlimm. Und niemand von Ihnen hat es bemerkt.  Tony lief die Treppe hoch zu Gibbs Schlafzimmer. Das war halbwegs aufgeräumt und sauber. Er wechselte schnell die Bettlaken und half danach Gibbs die Treppe hinaufzusteigen. Gibbs war nachgiebig und leicht zu behandeln. ‚Wir sollten ihm öfter Beruhigungsmittel einflößen!‘ Ducky entkleidete Gibbs, legte ihn ins Bett und gab ihm die nächste Spritze. „Ich bleibe hier bei Dir. Du wirst bis morgen Vormittag gut schlafen, Jethro. Danach fahren wir ins Bethesta und lassen einige Untersuchungen machen. In einem Fall wie diesem kann man nicht vorsichtig genug sein, mein Lieber.“ Gibbs war schon eingeschlafen.

Ducky und Tony schauten sich im Erdgeschoß um. Es war eine Müllhalde. Säcke mit Abfällen aus Küche, Keller und Dachboden waren in allen Räumen an die Wände gelehnt. „Ich bin wirklich schockiert, dass ich nicht bemerkt habe, wie schlecht es Jethro geht. Diese Säcke müssen sich seit Monaten angesammelt haben, wenn nicht seit über einem Jahr! Ach Anthony, was für ein Schlamassel!“ Tony seufzt auch. Er ist gespalten, einerseits ist er Gibbs für sein gemeines und unprofessionelles Verhalten als Teamleader und Partner wirklich böse und andererseits - als Freund und Partner – hat er Mitgefühl und macht sich Sorgen.

„Ducky, ich muss jetzt los, ich treffe mich mit einem Informanten, aber danach komme ich her und wir überlegen, was wir diese Situation lösen können, okay?“ „Ja gut, danke Anthony. Ich werde beginnen, die Küche zu reinigen!“ „Ich bringe noch Abendessen und alles fürs Frühstück mit.“

Tony kommt mit nur 5 Minuten Verspätung im Café  Mozart an. Margot sitzt an einem Tisch an den Fenstern zum Garten und liest in einem scheinbar schon oft gelesenen Buch. Als er neben ihr steht schaut sie auf und lächelt ihn zurückhaltend an. „Tony, hi, Sie haben sich loseisen können!“

„Margot, schön Sie zu wiederzusehen!“ Er nimmt Platz, sie geben ihre Bestellung auf. Tony erzählt ihr kurz über die Lösung des Falles und merkt Margots Unbehagen und Angst, die dieser Mord in ihr auslöst.

„So..“ sagt Tony „.. wieso können Sie so gut zeichnen, das ist wirklich gut. Ich habe einen BE in Kunstgeschichte und kann das beurteilen!“ fügt er hinzu, als sie abwinken will. „Ich war immer sehr begabt, habe es aber seit meinem Erwachsenenleben schleifen lassen und erst vor zwei Jahren wieder angefangen zu zeichnen.“ „Mhm, was war der Anlass dafür, wenn Sie mir die Frage gestatten?“ Margot überlegt lange, sie hat Vertrauen zu ihm, sofort nach dem ersten Satz, den er zu ihr gesagt hat. _‚Er ist ein Bundesagent und vertraut mit Verbrechen aller Art und gewohnt Stillschweigen zu bewahren. Er hat sie nicht gebeten gegen den Verdächtigen auszusagen oder ihn in einer Gegenüberstellung zu identifizieren, als dürfte er etwas ahnen.‘_

„Ich war drei Jahre lang in einer sehr gewalttätigen Beziehung und habe es erst geschafft zu fliehen, als ich schon halbtod war. Dann war ich lange im Krankenhaus und anschließend in einem Therapie- und Rehabilitationszentrum und nach einem Jahr bin ich in ein Frauenhaus gezogen. Seit vier Monaten habe ich meine eigene Wohnung und das Frauenhaus hat mir die Fortführung meines Studiums bezahlt. Das Schmerzensgeld habe ich so angelegt, dass die Wohnung, die Basis-Lebenskosten und mein Studium finanziert werden. Jetzt bin ich auf der Suche nach einem Job, aber das ist in meinem Alter und mit meinem Hintergrund nicht so einfach.“ Ihre Bestellung wird geliefert – Vienna Melange und ein Apfelstrudel. Tony stöhnt auf als der erste Bissen seine Geschmacksnerven in Begeisterung versetzt. „Mein Gott, ist das gut! Das ist der beste Apfelstrudel, den ich je gegessen habe. Und ich bin ein Fan von Wiener Mehlspeisen. Das Café  muss den Bäcker gewechselt haben, das war früher nicht so exquisit gut!“  „Danke, das freut mich, dass Ihnen mein Apfelstrudel so gut schmeckt!“ Er schaut sie verwirrt und fragend an. „Die Besitzerin hat Kontakte zum Frauenhaus und stellt immer wieder Frauen ein. Ich habe ihr einige Kostproben meiner „Backkünste“ gegeben und sie hat mich beauftragt!“ „Das ist sehr gut. Köstlich!“ Margot lächelt erfreut und stolz. „Sie sollten unser Kantinen-Café  übernehmen. Wenn sie kleine Pikante Snacks auch so gut machen können?“ Sie lachte herzlich. „Es gibt jede Menge pikante Strudel und Pittas! Gar kein Problem!“ Tony überlegte kurz „Wären Sie interessiert? Es ist eine halbe Anstellung und halb selbständig. Der NCIS stellt die Räumlichkeiten zur Verfügung und zahlt glaube ich 20 Wochenstunden. Sie müssen ihre Waren selber einkaufen und bezahlen und zu einem günstigen Preis verkaufen und die Differenz gehört Ihnen. Wenn sie Hilfe brauchen, dann müssen Sie das auch selber finanzieren.“ Margot schaut … interessiert. „Gibt es eine Küche in dieser Kantine?“ „Ja, State of Art. Wurde erst kürzlich renoviert. Der jetzige Barrista ist gesundheitlich sehr bedient und wird seinen Vertrag nicht verlängern. Cynthia, die Sekretärin des Direktors wird die Anstellung vornehmen. Sie kriegen einen Sicherheitscheck und brauchen ein Gesundheitszeugnis und alle gesetzlichen Papiere, dass sie in US arbeiten dürfen bzw. US-Bürgerin sind.“ Sie verfällt sichtbar. „Was ist das Problem?“ fragt Tony vorsichtig. ‚Frauenhaus, Unterstützung, …was noch ?‘ „Problem ist es keines, aber ich bin in einem ‚halben Zeugenschutzprogramm‘ des FBI und viele Informationen über mich sind nicht zugängig. Ich habe einen neuen Namen bekommen, aber ich denke nicht, dass das einer Sicherheitsüberprüfung des NCIS standhalten wird.“ „Wer vom FBI ist ihr Betreuer?“ „David Rossi“ „Vom BAU – das ist ihr Betreuer?“ Margot nickt. „Dann ist das überhaupt kein Problem, er ist ein Freund von Cynthia. Wissen Sie was, überlegenen Sie sich das, reden sie mit David Rossi darüber. Und wenn Sie sich dafür entscheiden, dann mache ich Ihnen einen Termin mit Cynthia. Okay?“ Margot nickt.

„Ach und ich habe noch etwas für Sie! Ich habe ein Kontingent an Handys für meine anonymen Informanten, dass ich nie ausschöpfe. Inklusive Gesprächskosten, aber nur ins USA Festland, das fällt bei den NCIS-Telefon-Kosten nicht einmal in den Promille-Bereich. Und da Sie eine Informantin von mir sind, habe ich Ihnen eines mitgebracht.“ Er gibt ihr die Geschenktasche und grinst sie jungenhaft frech an. Margot schaut ganz verlegen und verdattert. „Ihre Fotos und ihre Zeichnung waren die Basis dafür, dass wir den Täter so schnell gefunden haben und dass er gestanden hat. Und da ich Sie in meinen Berichten als Informanten geführt habe und nicht als Zeugen, steht Ihnen das echt zu! Nehmen Sie es bitte an!“ Margot nickt langsam und sagt „Danke, Tony, herzlichen Dank!“  „ich habe Ihnen meine Nummer eingespeichert und schicke Ihnen die von David Rossi.“

„Danke!“ Sie packt es aus und freut sich so diebisch, Tony ist gerührt und schickt ihr die Nummer gleich. Margot strahlt, nein sie glüht vor Freude als sie sich verabschieden. „Glauben Sie, dass ich mir dieses Kantinen – Café  einmal unverbindlich anschauen kann? Größe, Ausstattung, Einrichtung usw.?“ „Ja, sicher Sie können gleich morgen Vormittag kommen, wenn Sie möchten. Ich kann Sie mitnehmen, ich bin gegen 7:30 drinnen, wo wohnen Sie?“ „Am Potomac Park Drive 4756!“ „Was, 4756, da wohne ich auch! im 3. Stock!“ Sie lacht kopfschüttelnd: “Ich wohne in der kleinen Dachgeschoßwohnung. Das ist wirklich unglaublich. Ich wohne seit 3 Monaten da, habe Sie aber noch nie gesehen.“ „Tja, das liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass ich sehr viel arbeite!“ Sie vereinbaren sich am Morgen um 6:50 beim Eingang zu treffen.

 

Als Tony mit Einkäufen und 3 Portionen Apfelstrudel bei Gibbs ankommt, hat Ducky die Küche sauber und alle Müllsäcke vors Haus gestellt. Tony packt sie in Gibbs Truck und fährt sie gleich zum Müllplatz.

Danach säubern sie noch das Gästezimmer und Badezimmer im Erdgeschoss. Waschen und trocknen die Wäsche. Sie arbeiten schweigend, jeder in seine eigenen Gedanke vertieft. Nach zwei Stunden macht Tony einen Imbiss und Ducky schaut nach Gibbs. Der schläft ruhig.

Sei essen schweigend in der Küche. „Ducky, hast Du einen Verdacht, was mit Gibbs los ist?“ Mhm Anthony, ich frage mich seit Du vom Agent Afloat Auftrag zurückgekommen bist, ob Jethro sich wirklich an Dich erinnert. So hat er Dich früher nie behandelt. Nicht dass er besonders höflich war, nein, er war respektvoller selbst in seiner Schroffheit und Kurzangebundenheit. Aber in den fast 2 Jahren ist er immer gemeiner und abweisender Dir gegenüber geworden. Und Timothy und Ziva haben sich durch sein Verhalten bestätigt gefühlt. Was wiederum Jethro bestätigt hat – eine Teufelskreis. Den Du jetzt Gott sei Dank unterbrochen hast. Du hast begonnen Dich zu wehren und Dich immer mehr – im positivsten und respektvollsten Sinne gemeint – zu dem starken und kompetenten Anthony „zurückentwickelt“, den wir alle von früher kennen und schätzen. Ich vermute, das hat Jethro‘s Gedächtnis auf die Sprünge geholfen und die auftauchenden Erinnerungen, wahrscheinlich Erinnerungsausschnitte, und seine jetzige Sichtweise von Dir, Haltung zu Dir stehen in Konflikt zueinander. Er hat heute etwas in diese Richtung angedeutet. Und zu dem Messie-Problem. Ich denke, dass Du ihm früher mit eurer Freundschaft und Deinen regelmäßigen Besuchen dieses Haus mehr zu einem Heim gemacht hast, als es das vorher war. Jethro hat nicht viele Freunde und die brüderliche Beziehung zu Dir hat ihm immer viel bedeutet. Seit seinem Gedächtnisverlust hattet ihr das nicht mehr. Ich fürchte, dass die töchterliche Beziehung zu Ziva ihn nicht sozialer verträglich macht, eher das Gegenteil möchte ich meinen.“

„Also ich muss ganz ehrlich sagen, dass Gibbs meinen Respekt als Agent und als Teamleader ganz verloren hat. Er ist ein bösartiger und gemeiner Leuteschinder geworden, der manche sehr bevorzugt und andere sehr herabmacht. Auch die Menschen, die wir als mögliche Zeugen befragen. Was er wirklich gut kann ist, Leute einzuschüchtern und ihnen zu drohen. Er ist rücksichtslos und rachsüchtig. Das lässt sich doch auch mit seinen so hoch geschätzten Marines nicht vereinbaren! Ich habe mir die Führungsgrundsätze von den Marines durchgelesen – er hält sich nicht an einen einzigen nicht einmal ansatzweise. Und als Gunny muss er diese Grundsätze kennen, die sind 30 Jahre alt!“

„Oh, Anthony, das ist sehr streng und strikt!“ „Ich habe einen strengen und strikten Partner, der mir einmal pro Monat unter die Nase reibt, welch außergewöhnliche Menschen im Unterschied zu mir die Marines sind. So außergewöhnlich, dass er sogar einem stereoid-highen Marine seine Auszeichnung schenkt!“

„Und von wegen niemals einen Mann zurücklassen, mich lässt er mindestens viermal pro Jahr in potentiell lebensgefährlichen Situationen zurück, das letzte Mal vor knapp 2 Wochen!“

„Okay, ja, da hast Du recht!“ „Und an seine eigenen Regeln hält er sich nie, bzw. hat er kein Problem sie regelmäßig zu brechen. Aber wenn ich eine breche, dann muss es das ganze Hauptquartier sofort wissen!“

„Oh Anthony, da hat sich viel Ärger aufgestaut bei Dir!“ „Ja, das kann man wohl sagen!“

„Und wie soll das jetzt weitergehen im Team?“ „Gar nicht, Ducky, ich habe eine Versetzung beantragt. Selbst wenn sich Gibbs nicht an mich erinnern kann, was er sagen hätte können, aber da wird wohl sein Stolz stärker gewesen sein, ist die Art und Weise wie er mich als seinen SFA und 2iC behandelt hat … untragbar. Und ich habe keinerlei Interesse, mir den Respekt und Gehorsam meiner Untergebenen zu erstreiten. Die Befehlsstruktur wird bei uns so gut wie nie eingehalten –auch ein eigenartiges Verhalten für einen Marine und einen Mossad-Offizier!“

„Wenn er sich nicht an mich erinnern kann, dann weiß er auch nicht um meiner Fähigkeiten, Stärken und Schwächen – er kann mich daher nicht angemessen einsetzen. Das ist eine Schwäche von ihm, die wir wissen müßten, genauso wie Zivas Klaustrophobie oder McGees Höhenangst, oder Kates Angst vor Schlangen. Wenn der Phobie-Fall eintritt brauchen sie Hilfe und Unterstützung!“

„Das ist richtig, Anthony, ich fürchte Jethro sieht seine Führungsaufgabe leider nicht so reflektiert wie Du, und das ist ein Problem – was ich zu meiner Schande erst jetzt richtig erkenne.“

„Nun ja, für mich nicht, Vance gibt mir morgen Bescheid, ob er das Angebot, das ich vom BAU habe, „toppen“ kann oder will.“ „Du willst zur „dunklen“ Seite wechseln?“ fragt Ducky ironisch lächelnd. „Ich will meinen Profiler-Job für NCIS-Fälle offiziell machen und nicht in meiner Freizeit! Genauso wie mein Fall-Coaching. Das macht mir wirklich Freude. Viele Teams kommen zu mir, wenn sie anstehen. Ich bin nur in meinem eigenen Team der Idiot vom Dienst!“ sagt er bitter und traurig.

„Ach, Anthony, es tut mir im Herzen weh, dass Du so bitter geworden bist, ich verstehe Dich gut und verstehe auch Deine Änderungswünsche, aber das Team wird ohne Dich nicht erfolgreich sein, und sehr leiden!“

„Das glaube ich nicht, Ducky, die werden froh sein mich endlich loszusein. Jede Wette!“ Tony war müde, nicht nur vom heutigen Tag, sondern knochentief erschöpft von alle den Spannung und der konfliktreichen Stimmung in seinem Team. Er streckte sich. „Ich fahre jetzt, Ducky, ruf an wenn Du etwas brauchst, bitte. Ich nehme an, Jethro bleibt morgen zuhause?“ Ducky lachte leichtherzig. „Zumindest bis Mittag. Gute Nacht, Anthony, und danke für Deine Hilfe!“ „Gerne, Ducky, jederzeit!“

Am nächsten Tag übertrug er Ziva und McGee wieder jede Menge Laufarbeit, die beide den ganzen Tag beschäftigt. Murrend führten sie die Aufgaben aus, offenen Widerstand wagten sie nicht zu leisten. Margot sah sich das Kantinen – Café  an und war positiv überrascht – das könnte mit wenig Aufwand mehr einem Wiener Café als einer Kantine ähneln. “Die Küche ist fantastisch, wirklich ausgezeichnet – und der  Warenlift! … Oh. Mein. Gott. …“ Tony war fasziniert‚ dass sich eine fast sechzig-jährige Frau so herzlich über alltägliche Dinge freuen konnte!


	3. Tony‘s neuer Job

Vance rief ihn zu sich. Tony war schon wirklich neugierig und auch ein bisschen aufgeregt. Seine Beziehung zu Vance war all die Jahre wirklich schlecht. Tony hatte mehrfach die Verachtung und Abneigung, die Vance für so „Dinosaurier“ wie ihn empfand, zu deutlich gespürt, gehört. Tony dachte immer, daß dies mehr mit seiner „Persönlichkeit“ als mit seinen Ergebnissen zu tun hatte. Und Vance war ein Snob bezüglich Ausbildung. Aus Tony’s Sicht war ein besserer Politiker als Agent. Ein besserer Spion als Führungskraft. Cynthia lächelte ihn herzlich an als sie ihn durchwinkte und sagte leise: ‚Endlich kommt der wahre very-special-Agent Tony DiNozzo zum Vorschein!‘

„DiNozzo! Bitte nehmen Sie Platz. Ich möchte mich noch einmal bei Ihnen entschuldigen. Ich war von Ihrer Persona und der Dynamik in Team Gibbs so „beeindruckt“, dass ich nicht ein einziges Mal meine ersten Eindrücke und Annahmen überprüft habe. Sie sind wirklich ein außergewöhnlich guter Schauspieler und ich bin voll drauf reingefallen. Ich meine das nicht als Vorwurf, ich sollte es besser wissen.“ Tony grinste nur. ‚ _Guter Anfang!‘_ „Gut, ich nehme Ihre Entschuldigung an. Ich habe es Ihnen auch nicht leicht gemacht. Fangen wir einfach neu an.“

„Gerne, also, Ihr Vorschlag als Profiler und Fall-Coach im NCIS zu arbeiten ist vom SecNav begeistert aufgegriffen worden. Wir werden ein Team kreieren, ähnlich dem BAU mit anfänglich 3-4 Mitarbeitern und Ihnen als Teamleader. Das NCIS Team, das den Fall bringt ist dann ihre „Exekutiv-Team“ und Ihnen unterstellt. Damit es von der Hierarchie keinerlei Probleme gibt, werden Sie zu einem Assistant Direktor ernannt und dieser ist ranghöher als alle SSAs.“

Tony war sprachlos, das war viel mehr als er sich erträumt hatte, Vance hat wirklich die Kurve gekriegt und war Manns genug um seine Fehler einzusehen und sofort zu korrigieren. Whoah! Das braucht Persönlichkeit und Stärke und er hat die Bedürfnisse des NCIS über seine persönlichen gestellt, das lässt auf einen nicht gar so schlechten Direktor schließen. Auf jeden Fall einen besseren als Tony bis jetzt angenommen hat – vielleicht hatte nicht nur Vance Vorurteile. Tony bringt diese Gedanken auch zum Ausdruck, Vance lächelt. „Nun dann sind wir beide in einer ähnlichen Situation. Danke!“

„Ich habe mir einige Gedanken zu ihrem Teamarbeitsbereich gemacht. Dem NCIS steht jetzt auch das Nebenhaus zur Verfügung und ich möchte dieses Stockwerk im Nebenhaus als Ihren Teamarbeitsbereich umbauen lassen. Ihre Fälle werden von Natur aus eher die High-Profile-Fälle sein, in die ich öfter Einblick brauche als in normale Fälle und wenn Sie gleich nebenan sind, dann geht das einfacher. Sie werden auch eine eigene Beweismittelverwahrungsstelle bekommen und Dr. Mallard wird sicher auch gerne seine professionellen Einsichten einbringen. Weiters brauchen sie ein größeren Videokonferenzraum, weil ja ihre „Mitarbeiter“ über den ganzen Erdball verstreut sind. Ihre technische Ausstattung wird ähnlich der in LA sein, ich gehe davon aus, dass dies kein Problem für Sie sein wird.“ Er grinst halb ironisch halb schmerzhaft. Tony schmunzelt „Nein überhaupt nicht!“

„Gut, ich habe bereits eine Suchroutine für Ihre zukünftigen Mitarbeiter laufen, wir können das Ergebnis dann gemeinsam besprechen und die abschließende Entscheidung treffen Sie.“

Tony war richtig happy, er strahlte seine Freude ganz offen und ungeschminkt aus. „Direktor, ich bin begeistert, das ist wirklich beeindruckend, was Sie in einem Tag alles an Vorentscheidungen und Überlegungen angestellt haben. Whoah! Ich freue mich auf die Zusammenarbeit mit Ihnen.“

Vance grinste: „Sie erwähnten, dass Sie noch andere Vorschläge haben?“ „Ja, eher ermittlungs-technische, vor allem für die MRCTs : Es gibt eine neue Entwicklung – TatortErmittlungsKamera – TEK oder TEKla, wie ich sie nenne, die das skizzieren, vermessen und fotografieren eines Tatorts um ein 100-faches vereinfacht und verbessert.“ Er gibt Vance eine Broschüre mit den Details. „Ich kenne einige PD-Teams, die diese zu Testzwecken erfolgreich einsetzten und die Leute sind begeistert. Dazu gibt es einen Aufsatz – Fingerabdrucks-Finder – kurz FiFi, der einen Raum von 20m² in einer Minute nach Fingerabdrucken scannt - mit derselben Qualität wie ein Bedampfer! Und der auch an unsere mobilen Fingerabdrucksscanner angeschlossen werden kann, damit hat man am Tatort schon die Identität dieser Personen – sofern sie im System sind.

Weiters gibt es MiLa – Minilabor, testet in 2 Minuten 80 % der Flüssigkeiten und Stoffe, die an einem Tatort „normalerweise“ gefunden werden können, Blut und andere Körperflüssigkeiten, Getränke, Drogen,… können in jeden Van eingebaut werden – wie ein Minikühlschrank.

Dann hätte ich noch Adaptierung der NCIS-Dienstwägen auf den Standard „verdeckte Ermittler“ mit Blaulicht und Sirene, Headsets bei jedem Einsatz, ….“

Vance hat ihm voll Erstaunen zugehört und nickte zustimmend. „Sie haben sich gerade einen weiteren Aufgabenbereich eingehandelt. Sie sind jetzt Assistent Direktor für Profiling, Fall-Coaching  und Ermittlungstechnik, sie können das alles selber bewilligen. Sie sagen, was Sie gerne hätten und ich werde mit den Unternehmen verhandeln, sie überzeugen die Teams von den Einsatzmöglichkeiten und ich bestelle. Es gibt weltweit 20 MCRTs nein 21, in D.C. wird es ein zweites geben. Die meisten Dienstwägen sind schon so ausgestattet – nur die in D.C. nicht. Ich werde mal eine Kostenanalyse vornehmen, aber ich sehe keinerlei Probleme mit ihren Vorschlägen. Im Gegenteil – ich bin begeistert.“

„Sie starten ab sofort, sobald Gibbs zurück ist, gebe ich ihm einen neuen SFA und wenn der Umbau nebenan abschlossen ist – in ca. 3 Wochen und Sie Ihr Team zusammengestellt haben, machen wir eine NCIS-weite Verlautbarung. Einverstanden?“  „Ja, danke, ich denke ich muss das erst richtig verarbeiten, aber ich freue mich sehr auf die neuen Aufgaben!“ „Und ich freue mich auf die Zusammenarbeit mit Ihnen, Assistant Direktor Dr. DiNozzo!“

Tony geht zu seinem Schreibtisch zurück. Gott sei Dank ist er alleine! ‚Assistent Direktor Dr. Anthony D. DiNozzo – ADD ADD‘ lacht er auf. Er macht sich einen groben Übergabeplan. Na Gibbs steht ein böses Aufwachen bevor, jetzt muss er sich seine Berichte und Analysen selber schreiben, Tony hatte 80% der bürokratischen SSA – Aufgaben für ihn erledigt. Der neue SFA wird das wahrscheinlich nicht machen. Und die beiden Yahoos werden auch überrascht sein, wenn der Zorn ihres verehrten Leaders nicht mehr hauptsächlich Tony trifft sondern „gerecht“ verteilt wird..

<Habe mit Rossi geredet und er wird mich unterstützen, den Job beim NCIS zu bekommen! lgMM>

<Ausgezeichnet! Ich freue mich auf Sie und ihre Strudel. Werde gleich mit Cynthia reden. lg AD>

Er läuft zu Cynthia hinauf und erzählt ihr grob die Geschichte von Margot und **dem** besten Apfelstrudel schlechthin. Die Schiene ist auch gelegt!  <Alles bereit! lg AD> <Danke, Danke! lgMM>

Er ruft Ducky an um ein Up-Date über Gibbs Zustand zu bekommen. „Anthony, Du rufst gerade rechtzeitig an. Jethro ist bei seiner letzten Untersuchung. Bis jetzt sind alle Ergebisse positiv und ich gehe davon aus, dass diese Untersuchung auch keine negativen Ergebnisse bringen wird. Die Kopfschmerzen dürften hauptsächlich durch das massive Auftauchen widersprüchlicher Erinnerungen hervorgerufen worden sein. Ich nehme nicht an, dass Jethro die angeratenen Erholungstage oder -maßnahmen in Erwägung ziehen wird. Deshalb werden wir in ca. einer Stunde wieder im Yard sein!“ Tony lacht auf. „Gut, danke für die Warnung! Bis später!“

Vance ruft ihn um ihm sein provisorisches Büro zu zeigen. Das wird später ein Besprechungszimmer, wenn alles fertig ist. Es liegt fast am Ende des Balkons oberhalb des Teambereichs des MCRT. Tony fragt noch nach den Wandfarben ‚ _Hoffentlich kein Orange_!!‘ „Der Innenarchitekt hat sich mit taubengraublau durchgesetzt!“ Er zeigt Tony die Farbmuster. „Wunderbar, ich liebe diese Farbe!  Das heißt ich kann eigentlich schon umziehen? Gibbs wird in ca. einer halben Stunde zurückkommen. Ich habe die Übergabe fertig, das Meiste ist für Gibbs und ich kann später dem neuen SFA alles zeigen.“ „Gut, der Mann, den ich ausgewählt habe - Matt Stewer ist ein erfahrener SFA, absolut spaß-frei, ein ehemaliger Marine Sub-Lieutenant, dann bei der Militär Polizei mit Familie und guten Kontakten, der wird mit Gunny Gibbs zurechtkommen  und mit den beiden „Yahoos“ wie sie so liebevoll intern genannt werden.“ In Tony’s Augen taucht ein etwas boshafter und schadenfroher Glimmer auf. „Diese Begegnungen werden filmreif sein!“ kichert er. Vance teilt sein Vergnügen. „Sie brauchen nur ihre Bürotür offen zu lassen, die Echowirkung des Daches lässt einen gut verstehen, was in der Bullpen in normaler Lautstärke gesagt wird. Tony grinst ‚ _Alles klar_ ‘.„Matt Stewer wird morgen zum Dienst antreten.“

Da tritt Gibbs mit Ziva und McGee aus dem Lift und eilt in gewohnter Manier zu seinem Schreibtisch. Ziva redet schnell auf ihn ein. „..das war unzumutbar, Gibbs, wie kommt er dazu uns Befehle zu erteilen, er ist nicht unser Vorgesetzter, Du musst ihm das endlich klarmachen.“ und McGee fügt hinzu: „Er soll seine Arbeit selber machen und nicht nur immer faul herumhängen und die Kolleginnen belästigen, wie komme ich dazu, ich habe wirklich Besseres zu tun.“ Gibbs ignoriert sie, aber er stellt nicht klar, dass Tony ihr Vorgesetzter ist und dass er Arbeiten an die beiden delegieren kann und soll. „Was habt ihr rausgefunden über den PO?“ fragt er schroff. Ziva grinst selbstgefällig. „Wir haben seinen Aufenthaltsort ausfindig gemacht, sind dorthin gefahren und haben ihn festgenommen. Er wartet im Verhörraum 1 auf Dich!“ Natürlich vergisst sie zu erwähnen, dass sie den Aufenthaltsort nur deshalb gefunden hat, weil Tony ihr die Durchführung aller Vorarbeiten dazu befohlen hat, worüber sie sich noch vor einer Minute beschwert hat. Von selber wäre sie nicht darauf gekommen. _'Ja, von da heroben hört man wirklich gut_!'


	4. Tony’s Versetzung

 

Vance und Tony sind jetzt bei Gibbs angelangt. „Gibbs, Du hast ab morgen einen neuen SFA, DiNozzo brauche ich für eine Spezialaufgabe. Hier ist der Personalakt von Matt Stewer. Er kommt morgen um 7:00 hierher, DiNozzo wird die laufenden SFA-Aufgaben an ihn übergeben und ist dann weg von diesem Team.“ „Sicher nicht, Leon, wer in meinem Team ist, bestimme ich selber und ich gebe DiNozzo nicht her!“ „Du, Gibbs, stehst unter meinem Befehl und ich bestimme wer in welchem Team ist, abgesehen davon hat DiNozzo einen Versetzungsantrag gestellt, dem ich stattgegeben habe. Er ist in diesem Team sowieso überqualifiziert, er könnte längst sein eigenes MCRT leiten.“

Darauf antworten die anderen Kollegen in der Bullpen mit Klatschen, Klopfen und Bravo-Rufen. „Räumen Sie Ihren Schreibtisch aus und kommen Sie dann hoch, DiNozzo!“ „Jawohl, Direktor!“

Gibbs ist erst fassungslos, dann wird er von einer unbändigen Wut geschüttelt. „Wage es nicht, DiNozzo, meine Befehle zu missachten! Du bleibst mein SFA! Ende der Diskussion!“ „Falsch, Gibbs, ich habe den Spezialauftrag angenommen und hätte gekündigt, wenn Vance meinen Versetzungs-antrag nicht bewilligt hätte.“

„Gekündigt? Wo hättest Du denn dann mit Deiner nichtvorhandenen Ausbildung und Qualifikation einen Job bekommen. Du musst doch froh sein, dass wir Dich Hohlkopf hier mitschleppen!“ zischt Ziva.

„Spezialauftrag?“ fragt McGee gleichzeitig. „Woher willst Du Fähigkeiten für einen Spezialauftrag haben? Aus dem Turnsaal oder von einer Gymnastiliege? Lächerlich!“

„Du undankbarer, hinterhältiger Schwachkopf! Ich habe Dir jahrelang, mühsamst beigebracht ein guter Agent zu sein und jetzt haust Du einfach ab? Niemand respektiert Dich. Alle finden Dich lächerlich, kindisch und unqualifiziert, ich habe mir Dein ewiges Geblabber und dummes Gequatsche nur angehört, weil ich Dir sonst Dein Maul mit meiner Faust stopfen hätte müssen! Du glaubst jemand anderer horcht sich Deinen Scheiß so geduldig an wie ich?“

Tony lacht hellauf. „Gott, ihr müsstet Euch selber mal hören! Wenn ich so schlecht wäre, wie ihr sagt, dann müsstet ihr doch ‚Halleluja‘ rufen, dass ich vom Team weg komme! Ich hatte als Dedektiv in Baltimore eine Aufklärungsquote von 85 % im Vergleich dazu war die durchschnittliche Aufklärungsquote im Morddezernat in Baltimore bei 65%, das ist ein Plus von 20 und ich hatte immer 4-5 Fälle gleichzeitig zu bearbeiten. Du hattest vor 8 Jahren eine Aufklärungsquote von 90% im Vergleich dazu war die durchschnittliche NCIS-MCRT-Aufklärungsquote bei 84% - gibt ein Plus von 6.

Gemeinsam hatten wir beide in den ersten zwei Jahren eine AQ von 94% ein PLUS von 4 und seit Kate, McGee und Ziva dazugekommen sind haben wir zwischen 91 und 93% - das ist eine **MINUS**! Und dieser Wert ist während Deiner Corona-Safari nicht gesunken, mein Lieber! Natürlich ist Dein überragender Führungsstil nicht zu unterschätzen. Du bist so stolz auf Deine Marine-Vergangenheit? Als Marine Team-Leader bist Du eine glatte Null. Ah, das habe ich ganz übersehen, Marine Team-Leader müssen ja einen Offiziersgrad haben und Du warst nie ein Offizier. Ich habe die Militärakademie RIMA abgeschlossen und hätte sofort als Offizier angefangen, wenn ich mich verpflichtet hätte!

„So _Boss_ , Du denkst immer noch, dass Du qualifizierter bist als ich? Du kannst nicht einmal Deine Berichte selber ausfüllen oder eine SMS schreiben! Ich habe rund 80 % Deiner Aufgaben gemacht – viel Spaß beim Lernen! Du kannst Leute einschüchtern und quälen, aber ein Gespräch führen, zuhören, ängstliche Zeugen zum Reden bringen, Verdächtige, die sich nicht vor Dir fürchten zum Gestehen bringen – dazu bist Du nicht fähig!

„Und die beiden da, ein Computer-Fuzzi, der sich seit seinem ersten Abschluss nicht mehr weitergebildet hat, der nur aufs Klo gehen kann, wenn ihn sein PC daran erinnert, der so gut ist, dass ihm schon dreimal die Identität gestohlen wurde? Sehr toll – echt beeindruckend! Und eine professionelle Mörderin und Spionin, die bei jedem Fall mindestens 2 US-Gesetze bricht und wir froh sein müssen, wenn die Verdächtigen lebend und unversehrt im Verhörraum auftauchen. Deren Liebhaber immer Verräter, Hochstapler oder Serienmörder waren? Deren Vater ihr einen Brudermord befohlen hat und sie dann in der Wüste verrotten hätte lassen, wenn nicht ich nicht an ihren Tod geglaubt hätte und Euch alle davon überzeugt hätte, nach ihr zu suchen?

„Eine selbstgefällige Mossad-Mörderin, ein lebensfremder Computer-Fuzzi und ein rachsüchtiger, teamunfähiger Ex-Gunny als MCRT und der einzige, der Ermitteln und Profilen richtig –praktisch und akademisch- gelernt hat und erfolgreich betreibt ist der dumme, unfähige Cop – das Leergewicht, der Idiot vom Dienst?  Nicht zu vergessen das von Eifersucht, Neid und Konkurrenzdenken vergiftete Teamklima ohne etablierte Befehlskette!Viel Glück, _Boss_ , Du wirst es brauchen!“ schließt er seine Rede sarkastisch ab, hebt die Schachtel mit seinen Schreibtischutensilien auf und trabt die Treppen hinauf zu seinem neuen Büro.

Natürlich hat der Auftritt ein breites Publikum gefunden. Wer nicht im Raum ist, schaut via Security-Kamera zu. Eisiges Schweigen begleitet Tony‘s erste Schritte, dann beginnen die Ersten zu Klatschen und „Bravo!“- „Gut gesagt!“- „Endlich!“- Rufe werden laut. Am Ende bekommt Tony Standing Ovations, er nimmt sie lächelnd an. ‚ _Gut zu wissen, dass ich mit meinen Einschätzungen nicht alleine dastehe_!‘ Ununterbrochen erhält er Glückwünsche und bestätigende SMS, auch aus Nicht-NCIS-Bereichen, wie FBI oder AFOSI, CGIS, etc. In Zeiten von Internet und Handycameras ist das wohl zu erwarten. Hoffentlich taucht es nicht auf YouTube auf! Er ruft in Cyberville an, damit die das im Auge behalten – dieser Auftritt ist eine interne Angelegenheit und auf keinen Fall für die Öffentlichkeit geeignet.

In der Bullpen ist Gibbs kurz vorm Explodieren! ‚Wie kann dieser Sack es wagen, so frech und respektlos mit mir zu sprechen? Das gibt einen fetten Verweis in seiner Dienstakte!‘ „Geht an die Arbeit!“ bellt er mit seiner Gunny-Stimme in den Raum. Die anderen SSAs und SFAs lachen nur über ihn oder ignorieren ihn einfach. Er holt sich einen Kaffee.

Ziva und McGee sitzen verdattert auf ihren Stühlen. Diesen Tony kennen sie nicht und der Beifall, den seine Worte erzielt haben, verletzt ihren Stolz. „Eifersucht – Sie sind alle eifersüchtig,“ sagt Ziva. „und neidisch auf unsere Erfolge!“ ergänzt McGee. Er geht wieder zu seinem Schreibtisch, aber ein Satz von Tony lässt ihm keine Ruhe _„…der einzige, der Ermitteln und Profilen richtig –praktisch und akademisch- gelernt hat und …“_ ‚Was meint er mit akademisch gelernt hat?‘ Er ruft Tony’s Personalakte auf und da steht es: **PhD in Kriminologie, Master in Computerforensik, Finanzwirtschaft, Visual Arts (Film), Profiling und Psychologie und Bachelors in Leibeserziehung, Musik, Theaterwissenschaften und Kunstgeschichte.**

„Ähm Ziva, kommst Du mal her, bitte!“ Er zeigt ihr die Angaben am Bildschirm, sie sagt nur „Das hat keinen Wert. Er ist zu dumm um diese Diplome zu schaffen, die hat sicher alle sein Vater bezahlt!“ „Aber Tony ist mit 12 enterbt worden. Sein Vater hat selbst gesagt, dass er ihm nichts bezahlt hat und Tony sein College mit Stipendien und Arbeiten finanziert hat!“ „Was? Das gibt es nicht!“ McGee ruft die OSU-HP auf und gibt DiNozzo ein: Minor in Leibeserziehung, Double-Major in Kriminologie und Theaterwissenschaften, Starspieler im Football- und Basketballteam, zweimal in den Final Four der College Meisterschaften in Basketball. Ein Video gibt es von dem Spiel, in dem sein Knie so verletzt worden ist, dass eine Profikarriere undenkbar wurde. Ein Video von einem Interview bei seiner Graduiertenfeier, weil er als einziger seines Jahrgangs 3 Abschlüsse und alle drei mit A-Benotung geschafft hat. McGee lässt es abspielen: Tony’s jüngeres Selbst lacht in die Kamera und nimmt das Lob strahlend an und humpelt dann auf Krücken weg. Ziva zuckt nur mit den Achseln und „Trotzdem ist er ein unreifer Idiot und wir sind deutlich besser, vor allem arbeiten wir viel mehr!“ McGee ist sich nicht mehr so sicher. Unis lügen nicht. Er ruft noch die HP aller anderen Universitäten auf, an denen Tony Abschlüsse erworben hat. Immer war er unter den Studenten, die mit besonders guten Noten oder in besonders kurzer Zeit ihre Diplome erarbeitet haben. Echt beeindruckend. Dann entdeckt er, dass Tony die Dissertation für seinen zweiten PhD schon eingereicht hat, da überwältigt ihn dann doch das kleine böse grüne Monster und er schließt zornig alle Links.

Vance hat dem Streit in der Bullpen gelassen zugehört, nach dem was er in Tony’s Akte gelesen hat, war er ohnedies sehr verwundert, warum DiNozzo sich das alles so lange gefallen hat lassen. Er ist ihm immer als absoluter Gibbs-Fan und loyales Mitglied der „MCRT-Familie“ erschienen. Nicht besonders qualifiziert, clownesk, oberflächlich und playboyisch. Gut der Bruch in seiner Loyalität war beim Home-Terroristen-Fall durch das abgedrehte Mikro und Vance’s und Gibbs‘ Reaktion in dem sie den Bruch von Grundprinzipien ihrer Arbeit nicht wirklich bestraft haben. Vance war Gibbs Wunsch gefolgt – gegen die ausdrückliche Empfehlung von IA-Agent Chandler. Aber warum hat er solange still gehalten – das war ein Rätsel, dass er noch lösen musste.

In Quantico sitzt Matt Stewer an seinem Schreibtisch und schaut sich das Video von dem Streit zwischen dem scheidenden SFA und Gibbs immer wieder an. Vance hat ihn gewarnt, dass das kein Honiglecken wird, aber Matt war sicher, dass er mit dem ehemaligen Gunny trotz seiner schlechten Reputation zurechtkommen würde. Wenn alles was DiNozzo gesagt hat stimmte, und der Applaus und die Zurufe bestätigten das, dann ist die Situation in D.C. viel, viel schlimmer als gedacht. Vielleicht sollte er seine anstehende Knieoperation gleich machen lassen und danach erst seinen neuen Job antreten. Dann hatte das berühmte MCRT auch Zeit zu trauern und zu leiden. Wenn DiNozzo so gut ist, wie Rick Balboa und seine SFA Micha Wolv behaupten, nicht dass er daran zweifelte, dann wird die AR auf jeden Fall sinken und sie werden es ihm in die Schuhe schieben. Wenn er aber erst in 6 - 8 Wochen seinen Dienst antritt, dann sehen die Drei so richtig, wie schlecht sie ohne DiNozzo und ohne ihn – Matt dran sind und sind vielleicht offener für die Veränderung. Ja, das ist ein guter Gedanke! Er ruft seine Frau an, die diese Vorgehensweise sowieso für besser hält und teilt ihr seine Entscheidung mit. Sie leitet dann alles in die Wege. Matt ruft Vance an und informiert ihn. „Ihre Entscheidung hat aber nichts mit dem Streit-Video von DiNozzo und Gibbs zu tun, oder?“ „Nein, Direktor, wenn Sie sich meine Krankenakte ansehen, dann finden sie die Empfehlung für diese Vorgehensweise von allen behandelnden Ärzten – ich bin heute beim Weg in die Arbeit nur ganz leicht umgekippt und mein Knie ist auf fast das Doppelte angeschwollen und schmerzt ziemlich. Ich möchte meinen neuen Job, auf den ich mich freue im Bestzustand antreten und nicht mit einem Krankenstand beginnen.“ „Okay, vielleicht ist es auch insgesamt besser so, dann können sich hier die Gemüter ein bisschen abkühlen, und Sie beginnen in einem ruhigeren Umfeld. Alles Gute für Ihre OP.“ „Danke, ich werde sie am Laufenden halten, Direktor!“

Gibbs nimmt die Verzögerung seines neuen SFA kommentarlos zur Kenntnis. „McGee, Du agierst als Interims-SFA bis der Neue da ist. Du hast das ja schon einmal gemacht, Du weißt Bescheid.“ Gibbs wartet McGee’s Reaktion gar nicht ab und läuft runter zu Abby, die zur Abwechslung gar nichts von dem Aufruhr in der Bullpen mitgekriegt hat und jetzt erst das Video geschickt bekommen hat. Gerade als Gibbs eintritt sieht sie Tony’s abschließenden Worte und den Applaus und die Standing Ovations. Sie schreit auf „Gibbs! Das darfst Du nicht erlauben, dass Tony versetzt wird! Und er darf nicht so respektlos mit Dir reden. Du bist unser Leader und er ist nur unser Tony!“

„Abby, da kann ich gar nichts machen. Er hat um Versetzung angesucht und Vance hat es bewilligt. Ich bin sogar froh, dass ich diesen undankbaren Idioten los bin. Er hat uns nur aufgehalten und das Klima war von seinen blöden Streichen und schlechten Witzen immer so angespannt, dass sogar ich Kopfschmerzen bekommen habe.“ Er umarmt sie und tröstet sie. „Ahh, Gibbs das tut mir leid, aber wenn Du glaubst!“ „Ja, Abby, hast Du schon die DNA-Ergebnisse von dem PO, den Ziva und McGee festgenommen haben?“ „Nein mein Silber-Fuchs erst in 20 Stunden!“  „Verdammt, warum dauert alles so lange!“

Er geht weiter in die Autopsie „Duck, hast Du einen Moment?“ „Grüß Dich Jethro, ja wir sind alleine, du kannst reden!“ „Wie kann man sich in jemanden so täuschen?“ „Ich nehme an, Du spielst auf Anthony an?“ „Ja, wieso habe ich ihn eingestellt? Wieso habe ich damals nicht gleich erkannt, dass er ein dummer, unfähiger Klassenclown ist?“ Ducky schaut ihn erst verwirrt an, dann versteht er Gibb’s Frage. „Wie ist er denn in Deinen neu aufgetauchten Erinnerungen?“ „Da war er ein frecher, lustiger junger Dedektiv, der aber auch kompetent und arbeitswillig wirkte und für die Aufklärung der Verbrechen hart zu kämpfen schien.“

Ducky überlegte „und Du denkst jetzt, dass Deine neu aufgetauchten Erinnerungen Dir ein falsches Bild vermittelt haben und dass Deine Einschätzung von Anthony jetzt die richtigere ist?“ „Natürlich! Duck!“ ruft Gibbs empört aus. „So natürlich erscheint mir das nicht, Jethro. Die Wahrheit liegt genau im Gegenteil, mein Lieber. Wieso hast Du eigentlich niemanden davon erzählt, dass Du Dich an Anthony, deinen langjährigen SFA nicht erinnern kannst? Was hast Du unternommen um Deine Erinnerungslücken zumindest fachlich zu füllen?“

Gibbs schaute Ducky abweisend an. „Dein Vorwürfe kannst Du Dir sparen, Duck. Ich sehe ihn jeden Tag herumfeixen, dumme Sprüche klopfen und seine Kollegen ärgern! Seine Beiträge bei der Ermittlung sind hauptsächlich Filmzitate und Vergleiche zu alten Fällen!“ „Und wie oft hat er damit genau ins Schwarze getroffen und seine beiden _Untergebenen_ auf die richtige Spur geführt?“ „Das sind doch nur Zufallstreffer und keine sachlich akzeptable Leistung!“ zischt Gibbs und mit einem „Ich muss los!“ verlässt er die Autopsie. Es verwirrt ihn total, dass Ducky, Balboa und Fornell DiNozzo für einen außergewöhnlich guten Ermittler halten, während seine unmittelbaren Kollegen wie Zia, McGee und Abby ihn belächeln und für einen Clown oder Hohlkopf halten. Und Verwirrung ist etwas das Gibbs ganz schlecht aushält. Ganz, ganz schlecht!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SSA Supervidierender Senior Agent  
> SFA Senior Field Agent  
> AQ Aufklärungsquote


	5. Tony's neues Büro

Tony findet in seinem neuen Büro bereits einen Stoß mit 6 Akten von bis jetzt ungeklärten Serientäterfällen. Zwei aus New York, je einer aus Singapur, Kreta, Japan und Australien.

Hausarbeiter montieren einen großen Bildschirm und auf der anderen Seite mehrere bepinbare weiche Platten, damit er alles an die Wand hängen kann. Er ist schon auf die von Vance versprochene PC-Lösung für seine Arbeitstechnik gespannt. Er hat ein tablett mit touchscreen; dazu eine Tastatur und einen 24“ Bildschirm für umfangreichere Arbeiten am Computer. Er nimmt die erste Akte und beginnt mit der Arbeit, die er wirklich liebt. Einerseits arbeitet er am Profil der Täter und andererseits an den offenen Fragen zum Fall. Gegen 20:00 – er ist gerade beim letzten Fall – öffnet sich die Tür und Vance schaut rein. „Tony, Sie sind noch da! Sie müssen nicht alles heute erledigen!“ Tony lacht „Ich weiß, aber ich liebe diese Arbeit und solange ungelöste Fälle auf meinem Schreibtisch liegen, solange „muss“ ich daran arbeiten. Ich ermüde auch nicht davon.“ Vance studiert die bereits aufgepinten Fälle an der Wand. „Ich kann sehen, warum Sie diese Methode bevorzugen. Man hat immer alles im Blick und kann bestehende oder gedachte Zusammenhänge, Querverbindungen sehen oder herstellen.“ „Genau, ich habe diese Methode von einer Serie von Cop-Morden in Philly. Damit wir alle im Revier das immer vor Augen haben, hat der leitende Dect. eine Pinwand mit allen wichtigen Daten und Fragen gestaltet. Ich mache das seitdem bei allen Fällen, das hilft mir beim Denken und wie Sie sagen Verbindungen sehen. Grün geschriebene Daten sind Fakten, rot geschriebene haben begründete Verdachtsmomente und gelb ist psycho-logisch/ erfahrungsgemäß angenommen aber ohne jeglichen Beweis. Alles was ich dazugefügt habe ist blau eingerahmt und den Ermittlern vorort noch nicht bekannt. Ich schlafe jetzt noch einmal drüber und schicke morgen die Fragen und Informationen bzw. Querverbindungen an die jeweiligen Teams und natürlich die Profile, wie sie sich bis jetzt zeigen. Bei zwei Fällen vermute ich den Täter zu kennen, weil er schon befragt worden ist, die Ermittler zu dem Zeitpunkt aber noch nicht alle Infos hatten.“

Vance: „Das schaffen Sie in 5, 6 Stunden? Whoah! Ich bin wirklich begeistert. Ich habe heute bei den letzten 5 UC-Aufträgen, für die Sie ausgeliehen worden sind, die leitenden Ermittler nach persönlichen Eindrücken von Ihnen gefragt und jeder würde Sie vom Fleck weg engagieren. Sie haben sicher jede Menge Angebote bekommen über die Jahre. Wieso sind Sie bei Gibbs geblieben? Das Team behandelte Sie ja nicht gerade gut.“ Tony schaut ihn ob der überraschenden Gesprächswendung prüfend an. „Als ich Gibbs bei einem Fall in Baltimore kennengelernt habe, habe ich entdecken müssen, dass mein damaliger Partner und Freund korrupt war. Da hat mir Gibbs den Job hier angeboten und ich habe ihn angenommen. Mir macht meine Arbeit wirklich Freude und ich dachte, dass meine unmittelbaren KollegInnen früher oder später selber entdecken, dass ich wirklich gut bin. Leider unterstützt Gibbs ein sehr konkurrenzierendes Teamklima und er hat einige wirklich böse Führungsschwächen. Das habe ich alles in Kauf genommen und versucht auszugleichen, weil ich dachte, dass er im Grunde seines Herzens meinen Wert kennt und schätzt. Die Terror-at-home- Sache hat aber auch für mich unübersehbar und unignorierbar gezeigt, dass das nicht mehr stimmt. Als Cop habe ich zu oft miterlebt, was alles geschehen kann, wenn man ohne Backup die Nachbarschaft abklappert, egal in welcher Schicht. Betrüger, Diebe, Mörder und Verräter gibt es überall.

„Ich habe ihn bis jetzt hauptsächlich be- oder geschützt, weil er mich nach Baltimore wirklich gerettet hat, nicht nur job-mäßig. Durch ihn habe ich wieder gelernt meinem Partner zu vertrauen. Mich im Einsatz auf jemand anderen zu verlassen, soviel Vertrauen wie zu Gibbs hatte ich zu McGee und David nicht. Dass sie mich aber so hängen lassen, damit hätte ich nie gerechnet. Und nach wie vor sehe ich das nicht nur als mein persönliches Problem, wie Gibbs es genannt hat. Diese Aktion zeigt wirklich auf, was alles im MCRT schief läuft. Bis jetzt ist Gott sei gedankt nichts passiert. Ziva David hat überhaupt keine Probleme damit, Gesetze zu brechen, Ermittlungen dadurch zu belasten und Verurteilungen zu gefährden und McGee macht einfach mit, er hat zu wenig Rückgrat um sich gegen sie zu wehren.“

„Ich dachte immer, zwischen Ihnen und David ist mehr als eine kollegiale Beziehung.“ Tony schaut ihn gespielt entsetzt an. „Ich liebe es Kobras zuzusehen, sie sind schön, elegant und tödlich  - aber ich würde nie eine in mein Bett legen.“ Vance lacht, „Okay, amtlich vermerkt!“

„Aja, ich habe 25 TEKlas und FiFis bestellt, die haben mir einen tollen Preis gemacht im Gegenzug für die peppigen Spitznamen, und ich dachte die heißen wirklich so.“ er lacht bei der Erinnerung an das Gespräch. „Ich nehme an, die Namen waren Ihre Schöpfung?“ Tony schmunzelt „Ja, aber das war wirklich aufgelegt, da hätten die schon längst selber draufkommen können!“ „Offenbar nicht!“

„Ich wollte Sie noch „warnen“, der neue SFA vom MCRT kommt erst in 8 Wochen, er muss sich einer Knieoperation unterziehen und Ich werde die Aufregung um Sie und das MCRT nutzen und Ms. Sciuto vor die vollendete Tatsache stellen, dass wir die forensischen Labors umbauen, umbauen müssen. Wir verlieren sonst die Akkreditierung, Abby Sciuto hat sich mit Hilfe von Gibbs bis jetzt immer hysterisch gewehrt, aber jetzt kann ich keine Rücksicht mehr darauf nehmen. Morgen wird sie informiert und am Nachmittag in einen Container in der Forensischen Garage übersiedelt. Dann wird die Forensik um- und ausgebaut und in 3 Wochen haben wir ein Kriminallabor, dass allen Anforderungen entspricht, mit einem Leiter und einem 3-Schicht-Betrieb. Abby ist dann eine von 3 forensischen Mitarbeiterinnen. Ich hätte ihr wirklich gerne die Leitung übertragen, aber das ist mit ihr unmöglich.“

„Da wünsche ich Ihnen viel Erfolg und gute Nerven, das wird nicht einfach für und mit Abby!“

Am nächsten Morgen war Abby’s Geschrei im ganzen HQ zu hören, erst als Ducky sie aus dem Gebäude führte, beruhigte sie sich. Ducky las ihr ordentlich und ungeschminkt die Leviten für ihr kindisches und unwissenschaftliches Verhalten. Dass Gibbs sie diesmal nicht genug unterstützte, nahm Abby ihm persönlich sehr übel! Da halfen auch Ducky’s Ermahnungen und Erklärungen nichts. „Wenn er sich genug für mich eingesetzt hätte, dann würde der Umbau nicht stattfinden!“

„Aber Abigail, der NCIS verliert seine Akkreditierung für das Kriminallabor, wenn diese verlangten Umbauten nicht durchgeführt werden! Damit verlierst Du auch Deinen Job und viel andere auch. Abgesehen davon kommen viel Verbrecher davon, das willst Du doch auch nicht, oder?“

„Aber ich darf dann nicht anziehen, was ich will und muss immer mit dieser blöden Brille herumlaufen, und niemand kann mich mehr besuchen kommen im Labor!“ „Ach Abigail, sei doch nicht so selbstsüchtig und eigennützig! Du bist, wie wir alle in erster Linie hier um zu arbeiten!“ schimpfte Ducky verzweifelt. Wie konnte eine erwachsene Frau und eine der führenden Forensikerinnen weltweit, gleichzeitig so kindisch und unreif sein? „So, sei ein braves Mädchen, Abigail, und gehe in Deine Kammern und walte Deiner Ämter! Schließe alle Untersuchungen ab, fahre alle Geräte herunter, sodass sie zu ihrem Interimsstandort gebracht werden können. Dort nimmst Du sie dann wieder in Betrieb, versprochen, Abigail?“ Abby schluchzte noch einige Male, aber dann nickte sie bestimmt. „Okay, Ducky, ich weiß ich bin kindisch, aber ich hasse es, wenn andere Leute in meinem Labor arbeiten.“ Ducky schwieg wohlweislich.

 

Tony war schon zeitlich aufgestanden, hat eine langen Morgenlauf gemacht und den Tagesbeginn richtig genossen. Duschen, ankleiden, frühstücken und dann in den Yard. In sein Büro mit seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung und in Zusammenarbeit mit den NCIS-Agenten weltweit, die ihn respektierten und mochten. Das neue Verhältnis zu Vance überraschte ihn selbst, Vance war weitaus intelligenter und aufgeschlossener als Tony ihn in den letzten 2 Jahren erlebt hatte. _‚Die Zusammenarbeit mit Gibbs bringt wohl in vielen Menschen die schlechteren Seiten zum Vorschein.‘_

_‚Gibbs hat sich so sehr verändert seit seinem zweiten Koma und dem Gedächtnisverlust. Er ist viel kälter, rachsüchtiger, gemeiner und herrschsüchtiger geworden. Der Humor und seine freund-schaftlichen Seiten sind ganz verschwunden. Er ist chronisch verärgert, wütend und aggressiv_.‘

‚ _Ich vermisse den Freund Jethro wirklich sehr, aber es scheint als ob er wirklich ganz verschwunden ist. Es gibt doch den Spruch „Zeige mir wie Du wohnst und ich sage Dir wer Du bist“ legt wohl nahe, dass Gibbs zuviel Müll in sich gesammelt hat, zu wenig rauslässt, entsorgt. Das Alte sammelt. Okay Ende mit den Überlegungen über Gibbs_!‘

Als er seine Wohnungstür öffnet, findet er einen hübschen Karton vor seiner Schwelle. Die Karte zeigt „Kleines Dankeschön und kleine Kostproben. MM“ Er öffnet den Karton, innen sind zwei Kammern eine mit süß und die andere mit pikant beschriftet. In jeder Kammer sind drei Lagen mit ungefähr 30 kleine Pasteten in verschiedenen Formen eingelegt. Schaut unglaublich lecker und appetitlich aus. Die wird er im Büro herumreichen und gleich ein bisschen Werbung für Margot machen. Er schließt seine Tür, da entdeckt er einen weiteren Karton – etwas kleiner – drauf steht geschrieben „Für **Sie** , AD! lgMM“ Okay, durchschaut, feixt er.

Im Büro hält er sich an seine gewohnte Morgenroutine. Emails abrufen, da sind einige Glückwunschkarten für den erfolgreichen Stierkampf von gestern dabei. ‚ _In der Zwischenzeit wissen es jetzt wohl alle_ ‘ denkt er sarkastisch. Da entdeckt er eine italienische Espressomaschine, die so neu ausschaut, dass sie „quietscht“. Cynthia kommt in sein Büro: „Der Direktor hat das gestern von der TEKla-Verkaufsstelle als „Dankeschön“ für die peppigen Namen bekommen und darum gehört sie ihnen. Ich habe sie schon in Betrieb genommen, damit sie sich gleich einen Café runterdrücken können. Und dieses kleine Kaffeeservice ist von Frau Vance als Willkommensgruß!“ Sie zeigt auf ein Tablett mit 4 Espressotassen und 4 Kaffeetassen aus cremefarbenen Porzellan, offenbar von einem Designer. „Uhm, danke, ich bin ganz überrascht.“ „Ich habe ihnen die Kontaktdaten von Frau Vance gemailt, damit Sie sich bedanken können.“ Cynthia ist ein Schatz. Er lässt sie von den Pasteten kosten und sie ist auch absolut hingerissen.

Er arbeitet sich noch einmal durch die Fälle, ergänzt die Profile und schickt sie dann an die Geschäftsstellen. Bei dem Fall von Kreta ist er sich 90% sicher, dass der Täter einer der am Anfang befragten „Zeugen“ ist und bittet um einen Videorückruf. Zehn Minuten später hat er die Kollegin im Bild. Er erklärt ihr seine Überlegungen und gibt ihr auf Grund seines Profils Tipps für das Verhör.

Der zweite Fall, bei dem er ziemlich sicher ist, wer der Täter ist, ist etwas verzwickter, auch da gibt er dem Kollegen aus New York Tipps, welche Beweise er noch braucht für eine eindeutige Beweisführung und wie der Serienvergewaltiger im Verhör zu knacken ist.

Bei den anderen 4 Fällen schickt er seine Fragen und sein Profil - ebenfalls mit Verhörtipps.

Am Nachmittag trudeln die Erfolgsmeldungen ein. Kreta – Geständnis, New York – Geständnis, Japan und Singapur wissen aufgrund der Beweise, wer die Täter sind und die Fahndung läuft. Die Agenten vom 2. Fall aus New York und von Australien sind noch am Klären der Fragen.

‚ _4 Fälle gelöst – nicht schlecht Herr AD Dr. Dinozzo_ ‘ sagt er anerkennend zu sich und räumt die betreffenden Pinwände ab. Vance ruft ihn zu sich, er nimmt seine Berichte und die Akten der 4 Fälle mit. Vance ist sehr beeindruckt. „Ich bin wirklich sehr, sehr begeistert. Dass Sie aber so auf den Tisch hauen, damit habe ich nicht im entferntesten gerechnet! 4 Fälle in nicht einmal 24 Stunden, unglaublich!“ Er schüttelt den Kopf, „der SevNav wird auch sehr begeistert sein, das weiß ich jetzt schon!“ Tony lächelt. „Es werden nicht alle Fälle so einfach und schnell sein. Aber die waren von Anfang an sehr vielversprechend. Haben Sie noch weitere?“ „Die Information, dass Sie die Profiling und Fallcoaching machen, ist schon informell raus, als sie die ersten Mails verschickt haben. Es sind jede Menge Anfragen gekommen. Ich habe eine interne Presseaussendung vorbereitet, die wenn sie für Sie auch okay ist, verschickt wird.

„Eric von OSP LA hat mir eine schnelle Homepage-Ergänzung gemacht. Sie haben einen eigenen Link, vor allem ihre Ermittlertechnik-Empfehlungen, da sind die TEKla und FiFi schon drauf. Ich habe die Anschaffung limitiert auf 12 Mordfälle im Jahr – wer mehr hat, darf eine beantragen. Erik hat sich angeboten, Ihr Computer-Guy zu sein, der ist McGee hoch McGee was seine Können und Kreativität anbelangt, vor allem ist er in den sozialen Netzwerken supergut unterwegs. Er hat uns einmal einen Killer gefunden, indem er alle privaten Fotos, die auf Twitter, Tumbler, div Fotoseiten, etc. gepostet werden, durchsuchen hat lassen. Hat zwar 2 Tage gedauert aber dann hatten wir die Reiseroute von dem Killer und konnten noch zwei weitere Morde mit ihm verlinken, weil er im Hintergrund eines Urlaubsfotos einer Kinderkamera mit einem Opfer zu sehen war!“ „Sofort, ich liebe kreative Menschen, und wenn er das auch gerne möchte, umso besser!... Ist das der Eric, der immer im Surfer-Dress herumläuft? McGee hat von ihm ganz ehrfurchtsvoll berichtet! Ja sehr gerne nehme ich sein Angebot an!“

Vance gibt ihm die Personalakten von 5 Mitarbeiterinnen der engeren Wahl für sein Profilerteam, Tony studiert sie und macht eine Rangreihung

1) Anette Tompson, 36, Kampfpilotin, hochdekoriert, aus gesundheitlichen Gründen ehrenhaft entlassen, PhD Psych und Profiling, 5 Jahre MP, 1 Jahr NCIS

2) Xavier LeBlanc, 40, Chicago PD, DEA, PhD Psych und Profiling, 2 Jahre NCIS

3) Marie Whinegard, 39, Miami Vice, CGIS, MA Psych und Profiling, MA Forensic, 3 Jahre NCIS

4) Nathan Alton, 35, Metro PD, Csi D.C., PhD Chemistry and Forensic, MA Psych, 2 Jahre NCIS

5) Daniel Rutherford, 45, Airforce, JAG, Anwalt und MA Psych/Profiling, 7 Jahre NCIS

Er bespricht seine Auswahl mit Vance, der stimmt seiner Auswahl zu. Thompson und LeBlanc würden ab Montag sein Team[1] sein.

**Etwas über 3 Monate später**

Assistant Direktor Dr. DiNozzo betritt seinen Teambereich und sein Herz strahlt auf. Das sanfte schöne Taubenblaugrau der Wände, die 5 Schreibtische in der Mitte, die großen Bildschirme an den Wänden, Aktenschränke mit Fallakten. Noch sind seine 3 Mitarbeiter nicht da – aber bald. Heute kommt auch die Nr. 4 seiner Liste Nathan Alton. Die Dienste im Profiling und Fallcoaching werden von den NCIS-Dienststellen sehr gerne und häufig angenommen, jetzt haben auch CGIS und MetroPD um ihre Beratung angefragt. Natürlich übernehmen sie auch Beratung anderer Schwester-Agencys.

Margot hat die NCIS-Cafeteria übernommen und ist sehr erfolgreich mit ihrem Strudel & Co – Angebot. Guter Kaffee und „richtiger“ Tee, Suppen und Salate ergänzen ihr Angebot prächtig. Und – wenn er die Zeichen richtig gedeutet hat dann entsteht gerade eine romantische Beziehung mit Shoan Chandler. Die beiden passen aus Tony’s Sicht perfekt zusammen. Shoan ist Witwer, sein Frau ist vor 4 Jahren bei einem Verkehrsunfall gestorben, er ist eine sanfter, verlässlicher und sehr kluger und gebildeter Mann und schaut auch sehr gut aus für seine 55 Jahre.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Das MCRT hat Tony’s Abgang nicht gut verkraftet. Gibbs hat jeden Tag einen Trotzanfall, der jeden 2-Jährigen vor Neid erblassen lassen würde. McGee stottert wieder und Ziva richtet ihren Spott jetzt gegen McGee – sonst gibt es ja keine Zielscheibe mehr. Alle drei sind sich einig, dass AD Dr. DiNozzo eine lachhafte Schnappsidee ist, die Vance und leider auch dem NCIS eher früher als später auf den Kopf fallen würde. Gibbs hat all die Aufgaben, die Tony für ihn erledigt hat einfach auf McGee’s Schreibtisch geschmissen und jedes weitere Gespräch darüber verweigert. Matt ist erst nach 10 Wochen gekommen als er sich ganz fit gefühlt hat. Ein Teil seiner Strategie. dass seine Abwesenheit das Fehlen eines SFA schmerzhaft spürbar machen würde ist aufgegangen, die Kehrseite war aber, dass das Team ihm böse war für sein Fehlen und ihn jetzt „bestrafen“ wollte für ihre „Mehrarbeit“. Wie krank war das? Aber nicht mit ihm.

Seine ersten beiden Arbeitstage waren wirklich filmreif, wie Tony vorhergesagt hatte. Montag 8:00 traf er ein und Vance stellt ihm das Team vor. Von David und McGee bekam er zumindest einen kurzen verbalen Gruß „Hi“ von Gibbs nur einen scharfen Blick und ein kurzes Nicken.

Sein Schreibtisch – oh. mein. Gott. Darauf türmten sich 2 Monate Arbeit! Offensichtlich hat es Gibbs nicht der Mühe wert gefunden, sich um diesen Bereich seines Teams zu kümmern. Okay Krieg startet jetzt! Matt holt 2 große Kartons, schmeißt alles von „seinem“ Schreibtisch hinein und fragt „Wer war hier in den letzten 2 Monaten der Teamleiter?“ Alle 3 starren ihn ungläubig an – Gibbs hebt nur eine Augenbraue – leicht. Matt stellt die beiden Schachteln auf Gibbs‘ Schreibtisch und sagt provokant. „Ihre Dinge, Sir!“ und geht zu seinem Schreibtisch zurück.

Als nächstes hängt er ein großes Plakat mit den Führungsgrundsätzen der Teamführung bei den Marines auf. „Daran werde ich mich halten, und Sie, Gunny, als ehemaliger Marine, sicher auch, nicht wahr?“

**Übernehmen Sie die Führung - Führungsprinzipien**

Das Annehmen dieser Prinzipien wird Ihre Aktivitäten mit Ihren Marines und Ihrer Einheit anleiten, und Ihnen für ihre gesamte Karriere Orientierung geben. Die Fähigkeiten, die Sie jetzt lernen werden sie noch lange nachdem sie das Training abgeschlossen haben, begleiten.

Diese Prinzipien sind auch ein wichtiges Werkzeug zur Selbstevaluierung. Während Sie voranschreiten, können sie zur Feststellung Ihrer eigenen Stärken und Schwächen und zur Selbstverbesserung genützt werden.

Diese 11 Grundsätze formen die Führungsgrundlage im Marine Corps. Danach zu leben wird Sie zu einem besseren Offizier machen. Miteinander formen sie die Eigenschaften und Werte die Ihre Führungspersönlichkeit definieren.

**1 Seien Sie technisch und taktisch sachkundig**

Schaffen und erhalten Sie einen hohen Standard in Ihrem militärischen Arbeits-Fachbereich. Ihre Sachkundigkeit wird Ihnen den Respekt Ihrer Marines verdienen.

**2 Kennen Sie sich selbst und entwickeln Sie sich weiter**

Verwenden Sie die Führungseigenschaften um Ihren eigenen Stärken und Schwächen zu überprüfen. Ein genaues und klares Verständnis von sich selbst und vom Verhalten von Gruppe hilft den besten Weg -mit jeder gegebenen Situation umzugehen- festzulegen

**3 Kennen Sie Ihre Marines und achten Sie auf ihr Wohlergehen**

Sie sollten Ihre Marines kennen und wissen wie sie in verschiedenen Situationen reagieren. Dieses Wissen kann Leben retten. Das Wissen um die Persönlichkeit ihrer Marines wir Ihnen, als dem Führer, die Entscheidung, wie Sie jeden Marine am besten einsetzen, ermöglichen.

**4 Halten Sie Ihre Marines informiert /am Laufenden**

Informierte Marines arbeiten besser und können, wenn Sie Bescheid wissen, auch ohne ihre persönliche Begleitung weitermachen. Informationen weiterzugeben kann Initiative inspirieren.

**5 Seien Sie ein Vorbild**

Setzen Sie den Standard für Ihre Marines durch Ihre persönliches Vorbild. Die Marines Ihrer Einheit beobachten alle Ihr Erscheinungsbild , ihre Einstellung, Fitness und Verhalten. Ist ihr persönlicher Standard hoch, dann können Sie in zu Recht auch von Ihren Marines verlangen.

**6 Versichern Sie sich, dass die Aufgabe verstanden, begleitet und erreicht ist**

Bevor ihre Marines arbeiten, müssen Sie wissen was von Ihnen erwartet wird. Geben Sie Ihre Anweisungen in einer klaren prägnanten Weise und erlauben Sie Ihren Marines Fragen zu stellen. Prüfen sie den Fortschritt regelmäßig um zu bestätigen, dass die Aufgabe ordentlich durchgeführt wurde.

**7 Trainieren sie Ihre Marines als ein Team**

Trainieren sie Ihre Marines mit einer bestimmten Absicht und heben Sie die wesentlichen Elemente dieser Teamarbeit und der Realität hervor. Lehren Sie Ihrer Einheit als ein Team zu trainieren, spielen und handeln. Versichern Sie sich, dass alle Marines ihre Positionen und Verantwortlichkeiten in der Teamaufgabe kennen.

**8 Treffen sie vernünftige und termingerechte Entscheidungen**

Schätzen Sie eine Situation schnell ein und machen Sie auf dieser Einschätzung basierend eine vernünftige Entscheidung. Da ist kein Platz für Zaghaftigkeit beim Entscheiden, ändern Sie es! Marines respektieren Führer, die Fehler sofort korrigieren!

**9 Entwickeln Sie einen Sinn für Verantwortlichkeit in Ihren Untergebenen**

Zeigen Sie Ihren Marines, dass Sie an ihrem Wohlergehen interessiert sind, indem Sie ihnen die Möglichkeit zur beruflichen Weiterentwicklung geben. Aufgaben zuweisen und Autorität übertragen verstärkt gegenseitige Sicherheit und Respekt zwischen Führer und dem Team.

**10 Setzen Sie ihre Einheit gemäß ihren Möglichkeiten ein**

Der erfolgreiche Abschluss einer Aufgaben hängt davon ab wie gut Sie die Möglichkeiten Ihrer Einheit kennen. Suchen Sie herausfordernde Aufgaben für Ihr Team, aber stellen Sie sicher, dass es gut vorbereitet ist und die Möglichkeit hat, die Mission erfolgreich abzuschließen.

**11 Suchen und nehmen sie die Verantwortung für Ihre Handlungen**

Suchen sie bewusst nach herausfordernden Aufgabenzuweisungen für Ihre berufliche Entwicklung. Verantwortung suchen heißt aus sie für Ihre Handlungen zu übernehmen. Sie sind verantwortlich für alles was Ihre Einheit tut oder fehlt zu tun. Stehen Sie zu ihren Überzeugungen und seien Sie Willens gerechtfertigte und konstruktive Kritik anzunehmen.

 

Dann räumt er den Schreibtisch nach seinen Vorlieben um und fragt nebenher: “Wann ist das Treffen die SFA – ist das regelmäßig oder nur anlassartig?“ Jetzt hat Gibbs sich von seiner Überraschung erholt, stößt die Schachteln von seinem Schreibtisch, springt auf und zu Matt hin und brüllt: „Was glauben Sie wer sie sind, Idiot, Sie tun was ich ihnen sage oder Sie sind raus aus meinem Team.“ Matt antwortet unbeeindruckt und ruhig „Nein, _Sir_ , das tue ich nicht. Ich bin ein erfahrener und erfolgreicher SFA und Agent. Ich werde meine Position laut den Bestimmungen ausfüllen und ich bin nicht verantwortlich für das Chaos und die Schlampereien, die vor meinem Eintreffen hier entstanden sind! Das ist Ihre Verantwortung. Ich kann Ihnen dabei helfen, wenn Sie mich höflich darum bitten. Und Ihr Gunny-Modus ist komplett fehl am Platz, wir sind hier nicht in der Grundausbildung der Marines sondern im angeblich besten Ermittlerteam des NCIS. Wenn ich mir aber die AQ der letzten beiden Monate anschaue – schwache 85% - dann verstehe ich Ihre Überheblichkeit nicht. Sie müssen froh sein, dass mit ihrer schlechten Reputation und der schlechten AQ überhaupt jemand mit Ihnen und Ihrem Team arbeiten will!“ Wieder sind alle 3 sprachlos und ihre Münder klappen wie bei Fischen im Trockenen.

„So… ich schlage vor, wir fangen neu an, nachdem David und McGee das hier aufgeräumt haben.“ Er wirft den beiden einen auffordernden Blick zu. Die beiden rühren keinen Finger und schauen ihn nur provokant an. „Aja, ich habe schon gehört, dass Befehlen zu folgen auch nicht zu den Stärken dieses Teams gehört. Nun, Sie beide gehorchen jetzt besser, sonst haben Sie ihre erste schriftliche Ermahnung wegen Befehlsverweigerung – und SSA Gibbs kann das nicht aufheben oder überrulen. Also, Los geht’s!“ und als sie nicht reagieren, brüllt er „Los!“ und beide springen auf und räumen die Schachteln wieder ein.

Matt wartet geduldig bis sie fertig sind. „Also meine Name ist Matt Stewer, ich bin 39 Jahre alt, seit 5 Jahren SFA in Quantico, verheiratet 6 Kinder, lebe in Washington, bin mit 18 zu den Marines, habe 4 Einsätze und mich zum Sub-Lieutenant hochgearbeitet, habe einen MA in Kriminologie und Computerforensik und war dann 5 Jahre bei der Militär Polizei. Ich möchte mit SFA Stewer oder Agent Stewer angesprochen werden. Ich hasse Schlampigkeiten, lasche Ermittlungen, Bruch der Protokolle und Bestimmungen“ mit einem Seitenblick zu David „und bestehe auf der Einhaltung der US-Gesetze! Ich bin ein Fan von Weiterbildung und mache gerade meinen BE in Psychologie und Profiling“

Er schaut Gibbs auffordernd an „Jethro Gibbs, SSA seit 18 Jahren vorher MP und vorher Marine Gunny.“ Matt schaut ihn weiter auffordernd an „Was?“ bellt Gibbs. „Alter, Familienstand, was sie Ihnen im Job wichtig ist…“ „Das geht doch Sie nichts an!“ „Warum machen Sie ein Geheimnis draus, ich verstehe ja manche Frauen und ihre Eitelkeit, dass sie ihr Alter nicht nennen wollen, aber bei einem NCIS-Agent?“ Er schüttelt nur milde lächelnd den Kopf „Lächerlich! … Was ist Ihnen wichtig im Job, oder ist das auch ein Geheimnis?“ „Ich möchte die Verbrecher überführen und nicht meine Zeit mit überflüssigen Vorstellungsspielchen vergeuden! Ich habe Regeln, nach denen mein Team arbeitet und die gelten auch für sie, wenn sie sich nicht daran halten sind sie raus aus meinem Team.“ „Kein Problem, sofern sie nicht den NCIS-Bestimmungen oder den Gesetzen widersprechen.“

Matt schaut McGee an. „Timothy McGee, 28, unverheiratet, Computertechnik am M.I.T und Bio-Engineering in Stanford, 6 Jahre beim NCIS.“ „Bachelor oder Master?“ „Bachelor“ „Und sie haben nicht weiterstudiert?“ fragt Matt ungläubig. „Nein, mein Job ist sehr zeitintensiv und privat schreibe ich Bestseller, also…“ „Aja, sollte ich auch in so schlecht verborgener Form wie Agent Tommy in ihren Bücher vorkommen, verklage ich sie und wenn Sie reale Fälle des MCRT in ihre „fiktionalen Geschichten“ einbauen, klagt Sie der NCIS! Sollte das in den letzten 3 Jahren geschehen sein, wird der NCIS Sie auch klagen – Order vom SecNav!“ McGee erbleicht und ergrünt dann.

Matt richtet seinen Blick auf Ziva „Ziva David, 32, unverheiratet, vormals MOSSAD, seit 4 Jahren im MCRT. Und ich nehme nur Befehle von Gibbs entgegen!“ „Das ändert sich ab jetzt. Sie als Agent auf Probe für noch 4 Monate sollten besonders darauf achten, dass sie sich an alle Bestimmungen und Gesetze halten. ein weiterer grober Schnitzer wie beim Terror-at-Home-Fall und sie waren NCIS-Agent.“ „Das können Sie nicht bestimmen!“ „Doch, als SFA kann ich jedes ungeeignete Teammitglied entlassen! Der SFA macht Ihrer beider Leistungsbeurteilung, nicht der SSA“ Ziva schaut Gibbs ungläubig an, der nickt kurz.

„Gut, David und Gibbs haben keinerlei akademische Bildung, das heißt, dass Sie, Gibbs, wenn Sie SSA ohne akademischen Grad sein können, älter als 55 sein müssen und maximal noch 2 Jahre als Field – Agent vor sich haben, mit 57 werden Agenten ja von Rechts wegen zum Innendienst versetzt. Na, Geheimnis teilweise gelüftet - ist doch nicht so schwer gewesen. Und, dass niemand außer mir in diesem Team wirkliche Polizeierfahrung hat, das ist ein großes Manko, ich hoffe sie haben sich von Agent DiNozzo viel abschauen können. Profiling bringe auch ich ein, Kenntnisse der NCIS-Prozeduren und Gesetze haben Gibbs und ich. Okay damit kann ich arbeiten. Ich bin schon gespannt auf unseren ersten Fall, wie sachkundig Sie sich am Tatort zeigen. Warum schauen Sie so erstaunt, ich muss doch wissen womit ich es zu tun habe, um in diesem Job zu überleben.

„Ah noch etwas: Haben Sie irgendwelche Phobien oder gibt es Fälle, die Sie persönlich besonders belasten?“ Alle drei schütteln verneinend den Kopf. „Das … ist jetzt aber … interessant. Sie leiden nicht unter Höhenangst, McGee? Und Sie nicht unter Klaustrophobie, David? Und Sie Gibbs werden nicht zum Berserker bei Fällen mit rothaarigen Frauen und Kindern als Opfern?“

Gibbs ist kurz vorm Explodieren „Warum stellen Sie Fragen, deren Antwort sie wissen? Das ist idiotische Zeitverschwendung!“ Stewer schaut ihm kalt in die Augen „Ich wollte wissen, wie ehrlich Sie zu einem neuen Teammitglied und Vorgesetzten sind. Nun, ich muss wohl davon ausgehen, dass Sie mich oft belügen werden und Informationen zurückhalten. Das werde ich aber nicht ungestraft hinnehmen.“

Matt Stewer steht auf „AD Dr. DiNozzo wird mich herumführen und mir die Örtlichkeiten zeigen, bemühen Sie sich nicht. Ich bin in einer Stunde wieder da und meine Handynummer haben Sie in einem Mail geschickt bekommen, SSA Gibbs. Bis später!“ er steigt die Treppen zum Obergeschoß hinauf, da kommt ihm Tony grinsend entgegen. „Hi, Matt, schön dass Du da bist! Wie geht‘s Deinem Knie, hast Du noch Schmerzen?“ „Ah, hi, Tony, meinem Knie geht’s es sehr gut, danke der Nachfrage. Nein es schmerzt mich nur etwas bei Wetterumschwüngen, aber das kennst Du ja aus eigener Erfahrung, das wird noch Jahre so sein.“ „Genau, komm mit, wir machen Deine Führung am besten gleich von oben nach unten…

Nur McGee fiel auf, dass sie selber Matt Stewer, der gerade aus seinem Krankenstand zurückge-kommen ist, nicht nach seinem Befinden gefragt haben. Sie waren alle so daran gewohnt, dass Tony die sozialen Nettigkeiten „lieferte“, dass sie selber immer mehr zu unhöflichen, groben Grantlern wurden – wie Gibbs halt. Die Frage war, und McGee stellte sie sich zum ersten Mal: „Will ich so werden sie Gibbs? oder wie Ziva?“

Er saß wie gelähmt an seinem Schreibtisch. Er konnte nicht verarbeiten, was in der letzten halben Stunde alles gesagt wurde, _‚ich mache Ihre Leistungsbeurteilung‘ .. ‚keinerlei Polizeierfahrung‘ … ‚ich kann Sie entlassen‘ … ‚Und sie haben nicht weiterstudiert?‘ … ‚Aja, sollte ich auch in so schlecht verborgener Form wie Agent Tommy in ihren Bücher vorkommen, verklage ich sie und wenn Sie reale Fälle des MCRT in ihre „fiktionalen Geschichten“ einbauen, klagt Sie der NCIS! Sollte das in den letzten 3 Jahren geschehen sein, wird der NCIS Sie auch klagen – Order vom SecNav!‘…‘_ _hoffe sie haben sich von Agent DiNozzo viel abschauen können‘…_ Leider nicht! Die letzten drei Monate brachten McGee tägliche Überraschungen, was alles Tony als SFA und für Gibbs erledigte hatte – unbemerkt erledigt hatte. Bei ihm schaute alles so leicht und spielerisch aus, als ob es keine Arbeit wäre. Und dem ist er voll auf den Leim gegangen. Sind sie alle auf den Leim gegangen. Und er hat am eigenen Leib verspürt wie ätzend und zersetzend Ziva’s Seitenhiebe waren. Zuvor hatte sie Tony als Zielscheibe für ihren Hohn, Spott oder einfach schlechte Laune. Jetzt war McGee das Opfer. Und er war lange nicht so cool oder sprachgewandt wie Tony. Wenn er ehrlich war, vermisste er Tony, seine Kinoreferenzen, seine ‚blöden‘ Witze und Streiche, sein Lachen und die Geschichten über seine Eroberungen.

Ziva ging ins Gym und nahm sich den Punching Ball vor. Sie war wirklich zornig. ‚Was glauben diese Idioten eigentlich alle, wer sie sind?‘ Seit sie die US-Staatsbürgerschaft erhalten hat und ihre israelische dafür abgeben musste, leidet sie innerlich. Ihr war nicht klar gewesen, wieviel Kraft und Freude in ihrer israelischen Identität wurzelte. Wurzeln – das war das Zauberwort, die fehlten ihr. Hier in D.C. war sie trotzdem eine Ausländerin, weil sie die blöde Sprache nicht ganz beherrschte, wie DiNozzo nicht müde wurde ihr aufzuzeigen. Gott, wie sie diesen dummen Angeber hasste. Assistant Direktor – alle schwärmen von ihm, seinen wunderbaren Aufklärungen und Empfehlungen für neue Ermittlungstechniken. Als ob er davon eine Ahnung hätte! Sie könnte aus der Haut fahren. Und jetzt dieser Stewer, auch so ein selbstgefälliges Arschloch. Er wagte es ihre Kompetenzen und Qualifikationen in Frage zu stellen. _‚keine akademische Bildung‘ … ‚Einhaltung aller NCIS-Prozeduren und US-Gesetze‘ … ‚Klaustrophobie‘ … ‚ich mache Ihre Leistungsbeurteilung‘ .. ‚keinerlei Polizeierfahrung‘ … ‚ich kann Sie entlassen‘ …_

Das Schlimmste aber war, dass Gibbs das alles erlaubte und nicht einschritt oder diese Farce stoppte. Wie konnte er ihr das antun. Was war bloß los mit Gibbs. Die letzten Wochen war er unerträglich, hat nur geschrien und gekeift. ‚ _Was kann ich dafür, dass diese Fälle alle so verzwickt waren und wir keine Spur gefunden haben?‘ ‚Er selber hat auch nichts gefunden!‘_

Sie sehnt sich zum ersten Mal richtig nach ihrem Zuhause in Israel, dem Haus ihrer Kindheit als ihre Welt scheinbar noch in Ordnung war, nach Tali und Ari, Michael und ihrer Imma, nach Abba. An die Sonne und die Olivenhaine. Den harten, heißen Boden unter den Füssen.

Gibb rannte fast vom Yard in den Coffeeshop gegenüber des östlichen Nebeneingangs, hierher verirrten sich selten NCIS-Agenten. Zu ersten Mal seit langem spürte er seine Jahre, alle seine Jahre auf seinen Schultern und in seinen Knochen. Er fühlte sich alt. Er war fast 56 Jahre. Stewer hatte Recht mit 57 wurden die Agenten aus dem Außendienst in den Innendienst verpflichtet. Ohne Ausnahme – dass hat ihm der SecNav schon „angedroht“. Die letzten 3 Monate waren der absolute Horror. So schlechte Ergebnisse hatte er nicht einmal als er alleine arbeitete. McGee brauchte für alles eine Anweisung, hatte keine eigenen Ideen und Ziva, Ziva war eine Auftragskillerin, Spionin aber keine Ermittlerin, sie dachte nicht als Agentin, sie brauchte keine Beweise – wenn sie dachte, der war‘s, dann war’s der und nichts konnte sie davon abbringen, außer vielleicht, wenn das tote Opfer schreiend auf den wahren Täter hinwies!

Zum ersten Mal seit seinem Mexiko-Urlaub dachte er ernsthaft an eine Pensionierung. Und widerwillig musste er sich eingestehen, dass DiNozzo vollkommen und auf der ganzen Linie Recht gehabt hat. Wie auch Ducky. So sehr er sich dagegen sträubte, aber die Wahrheit wurde ihm so heftig um die Ohren geschlagen. Er war in den letzten 4 Jahren den Einflüsterungen und Manipulationen von Ziva, Abby und McGee vollkommen aufgesessen. Von Eifersucht und Neid zerfressen, wollten Sie den bösen Feind DiNozzo aus rein selbstsüchtigen Gründen zerstören. Sein eigener Stolz hat verhindert, dass er die Wahrheit finden konnte. Wie hat Ducky damals gesagt:   _„…Wie ist er denn in Deinen neu aufgetauchten Erinnerungen?“ „Da war er ein frecher, lustiger, junger Dedektiv, der aber auch kompetent und arbeitswillig wirkte und für die Aufklärung der Verbrechen hart kämpfte.“ Ducky überlegte „und Du denkst jetzt, dass Deine neuen Erinnerungen Dir ein falsches Bild vermittelt haben und dass Deine vorherige Einschätzung von Anthony jetzt die richtigere ist?“ „Natürlich! Duck!“_ hatte er empört ausgerufen _. „So natürlich erscheint mir das nicht, Jethro. Die Wahrheit liegt genau im Gegenteil, mein Lieber. Wieso hast Du eigentlich niemanden davon erzählt, dass Du Dich an Anthony, deinen langjährigen SFA nicht erinnern kannst? Was hast Du unternommen um Deine Erinnerungslücken zumindest fachlich zu füllen?...“_

„Die Wahrheit liegt genau im Gegenteil!“ Soviele Hinweise und er ist keinem nachgegangen, hat nichts überprüft – er der Spitzenermittler!

_„Eine selbstgefällige Mossad-Mörderin, ein lebensfremder Computer-Fuzzi und ein rachsüchtiger, teamunfähiger Ex-Gunny als MCRT und der einzige, der Ermitteln und Profilen richtig –praktisch und akademisch- gelernt hat und erfolgreich betreibt ist der dumme, unfähige Cop – das Leergewicht, der Idiot vom Dienst?  Nicht zu vergessen das von Eifersucht, Neid und Konkurrenzdenken vergiftete Teamklima ohne eine etablierte Befehlskette!  Viel Glück, Boss, Du wirst es brauchen!“_

Seit diesem Auftritt hat Tony kein einziges Wort an ihn gerichtet, ihn übersehen, überhört – einfach und 100%ig ignoriert. 3 Monate so getan, als ob er nicht vorhanden wäre. Er musste zugeben, dass ihm das humorvolle und leichtgängige Wesen von DiNozzo fehlte. Es hat in ihm etwas beruhigt, dessen Unruhe im vorher nicht bewusst war. Erst nachdem Tony nicht mehr im Team war, ist es ihm immer öfter und immer schmerzhafter aufgefallen.

In diesen 3 Monaten sind ihm auch viel kleine Erlebnisse mit DiNozzo wieder eingefallen. Wie sehr es ihm Spaß gemacht hat, gemeinsam mit dem unverwüstlich gut aufgelegten Cop die Fälle zu knacken. Wie lustig er Tony‘ unorthodoxen Verhörstil fand. Wie oft er in seinem Keller Gesellschaft hatte von Tony. Wieviel Spaß und Freude er hatte zuzusehen wie Kate und McGee „eingeschult“ wurden. Wie verzweifelt Tony war nach Kate’s, Dana’s und Paula’s Tod. Wie verletzt nach dem Jeanne Benoir-Debakel und Jenny‘s Ermordung.

Ach er vermisste diese Zeiten und die Einsicht, dass er die Zusammenarbeit und Freundschaft mit Tony noch hätte haben können, wenn er nicht so verbohrt stolz und überheblich gewesen wäre, war eine sehr bittere Wahrheit. Er glaubte nicht, dass die Beziehung zu DiNozzo noch in irgendeiner Form zu retten ist. Selbst eine von ihm so verachtete Entschuldigung würde nichts ändern. Er hatte Tony’s Respekt und Wertschätzung ganz verloren. Nein nicht verloren – er hatte sie aktiv zerstört.

Langsam und müde geht er zurück ins HQ – er muss über seine Pensionierung wirklich ernsthaft nachdenken. Und er muss sein etwas abgekühltes Verhältnis zu Ducky wieder gut machen! Er hatte nicht viele Freunde und Ducky war einer dieser wenigen, den er sehr schätzte.

Tony hat den ersten Schlag-Abtausch zwischen Matt und dem MCRT mit Genugtuung zugehört. Als er seinerzeit gehört hatte, dass Matt der neue SFA werden würde, hat er Kontakt mit ihm aufgenommen. Er wollte ihm helfen und ihn unterstützen, seinen Job gut zu machen als SFA des MCRT erfolgreich zu sein um bei Gibbs Pensionierung - und der zwangsweise Rückzug aus dem Außendienst würde in einer Pensionierung enden, da hatte Tony keinerlei Zweifel- das MRCT zu übernehmen. Was Tony für sinnvoll hielt, war Ziva zu versetzen. Aber McGee war möglicherweise rettbar. Nach der Operation hat er Matt besucht und über die Verletzungen haben sich gleich einen Draht zueinander gefunden. So verschieden Sie in ihren Persönlichkeiten waren, so ähnlich waren sie in ihrer Leidenschaft und Hingabe für ihren Job. Nach anfänglichen vorsichtigen Vorbehalten, hat Matt sein ehrliches Angebot ihn als SFA zu Coachen angenommen. Sie haben gemeinsam für die Team-Mitglieder und Abby ein Profil erstellt und eine Strategie entwickelt, wie Matt mit jedem einzelnen umgehen soll. Soweit war der Start viel besser geglückt als erwartet. Weniger Widerstand, weniger bösartige Worte.

Als Tony Matt herumführte, mit den anderen SFAs und SSAs bekannt machte, ihm die Vorlieben und Abneigungen einzelner Agenten zuflüsterte und mit vielen Leuten scherzte, erkannte Matt das volle Ausmaß von Tony’s Unterstützung. Die Menschen freuten sich auf ihn, waren offen und neugierig. Tony hatte auch hier „gearbeitet“ und ihm die Rutschen gelegt. Jetzt musste er nur die AQ wieder auf den gewohnten Erfolgskurs bringen. Da war er zuversichtlich. Er konnte gut mit Menschen kommunizieren. Mit Zeugen, Opfern und Kriminellen. Die meisten Menschen nahmen ihn nicht als Bedrohung wahr und fasten schnell Vertrauen zu ihm, seine ausgeprägte Fähigkeit andere „lesen“ zu können, sein messerscharfer Verstand und schnelle Auffassungsgabe und seine Klarheit in den Regeln waren ein gutes Rezept für den Ermittlungserfolg. Er freute sich schon auf ihren ersten Fall.

 

[http://www.marines.com/being-a-marine/leadership-principles](http://www.marines.com/being-a-marine/leadership-principles) 3.12.2015


	7. Shalom Davids

Und der Anruf kam, sobald sie alle wieder an ihren Schreibtischen waren. „Schnappt Euer Zeug!“ Gibbs warf Matt den Van-Schlüssel zu und sagte „Holen Sie den Van!“ Wie Tony vorausgesagt hatte, kam ein Test nach dem anderen. Er wirft den Schlüssel weiter an McGee und macht nur eine Kopfbewegung und McGee spurtet los. „Wenn ich Ihnen eine Aufgabe übertrage, erwarte ich, dass Sie die auch ausführen, Stewer!“ „Ich entscheide selber, ob ich eine Aufgabe ausführe oder an meine Untergebenen delegiere, SSA Gibbs!“ sagt er ruhig und steigt hinter Ziva in den Lift. Kaum schließen die Türen, drückt Gibbs den Stopp-Schalter. „Ich führe dieses Team und Sie gehorchen!“ „Sie können mich nicht einschüchtern Gibbs, nicht als Gunny - ich bin Leutnant und nicht als SSA ich bin ein erfahrener SFA und kenne alle diese Tricks. Wenn Sie meine teure Arbeitszeit mit Aufgaben vergeuden, die meine Untergebenen auch ausführen können sollten, dann können wir diese Verschwendung von Ressourcen gerne mit dem Direktor besprechen. Ihre Bully-Strategien und Harassing-Vorhaben können Sie ersatzlos streichen. Das. zieht. bei. mir. nicht.

Und am Tatort werde ich meinen Untergebenen zeigen, wie man mit einer TEKla und der FiFi umgeht, das MCRT ist technisch in der Steinzeit, das wird als erstes bereinigt. Darum sollten Sie sich eigentlich kümmern und nicht versuchen meine Position und Funktion zu unterwandern, was kindisch und lächerlich ist – schade um meine Zeit!“

Gibbs sagte nichts drauf. Sehr gut! Das war ihre Hauptstrategie: Gibbs auf seinen BS sofort anzusprechen und ihn sachlich abzuweisen. Und es funktioniert!

Matt war mit der TEKla und FiFi in der Zwischenzeit sehr vertraut –natürlich hatte Gibbs die Kamera abgelehnt als überflüssigen Schnickschnack, den zwei Hände besser erledigen können. McGee war nach kurzer Zeit begeistert und strahlte wie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr. Ziva erwärmte sich auch langsam für das Gerät. Matt erklärte alles ruhig und professionell. „Kommen Sie her Gibbs, ich zeige Ihnen das auch, das ist wirklich nicht schwer und unheimlich praktisch.“ Und siehe da, Gibbs ließ es sich zeigen und stellte sich auch recht geschickt an. So oft und gut vermessen und fotografiert wie dieser Tatort war schon lange keiner bearbeitet worden. Die TEKla fand auch Beweisstücke, die selbst Gibbs Adlerauge übersehen hatte. Zurück im HQ lieferten sie die Beweisstücke im Kriminallabor ab. Heute hatte Gerard Dienst, den Matt von früher kannte. Sie plauderten kurz, dann gingen sie gemeinsam in die Bullpen zu ihrem Teambereich.

Matt übertrug die Aufnahmen auf seinen PC und sie schauten sich am Bildschirm den Tatort noch einmal an. Plötzlich sagte Gibbs: “Die Lage dieser Opfer - auch die Lage zueinander kommt mir bekannt vor. Ich habe das schon einmal gesehen. Das ist Jahre her. Das war in DiNozzo’s erstem Jahr – ‚als ob sie beim Tango umgefallen wären‘, hat Tony gesagt. Der Doppelmord „Killtango“ ist nie aufgeklärt worden, hat uns jahrelang verfolgt. DiNozzo hat sicher den Akt bei sich.“

Tony stieg gerade aus dem Lift. Matt winkte ihn zur Videowand. Tony schaute sich das Video an und sagt „Killtango, ich habe den Akt oben“. Er lief hinauf und war innerhalb einer Minute wieder da. Er „schmiss“ die Infos zu dem Fall von seinem tablett auf die große Videowand. Dann spielte er sich das Video auf sein tablett und ordnete die neuen Informationen zu seinem Pic. „McGee kannst Du die Gesichter der beiden in den Aufnahmen der Verkehrskameras im Umfeld suchen lassen?“ „Ich weiß, dass es das gibt, wir haben aber die Software nicht.“ Matt holte einen Stick aus seinem Schreibtisch und gab ihn McGee. „Jetzt schon!“

„Haben wir schon die Identität der beiden?“ fragte Tony. Ziva sagte verächtlich: “Natürlich haben wir sie, _wir_ arbeiten ja!“ Tony schaute sie kurz an und sagte scharf: „Noch eine freche, unangemessene oder aufmüpfige Bemerkung von Ihnen, Agent David auf Probe, und sie sind wegen Beleidigung eines Vorgesetzten 14 Tage suspendiert. Identität!“ Ziva versucht mit der Fernbedienung die Daten aufzurufen, natürlich gelang das nicht, weil Tony’s Programm die Fernbedienung ausgeschaltet hat.

Ziva fluchte auf hebräisch und türkisch, über die blöden Amerikaner im allgemeinen und Tony im Besonderen und droht ihm mehrere blumig formulierte Todesarten an und lobt alle Terroristen, die den Amerikanern jemals Schaden zugefügt haben. Tony betrachtet sie ganz kühl und sagt auf türkisch zurück: „Das ist Deine fristlose Entlassung. Du bist festgenommen, ich werde auch die Homeland verständigen, dass Du eine Schläferin bist!“ Bevor Ziva blinken kann, ist sie mit Handschellen gesichert und als sie mit den Beinen nach Tony und Matt treten will, sichert Tony auch ihre Beine und fesselt Beine und Hände zusammen. Er ruft bei Homeland an und gibt die Informationen weiter.

In der Zwischenzeit hat Matt, die Aufzeichnungen des Vorfall vom Sicherheitssystem auf ein Flashdrive kopiert und Ziva’s Aussagen verschriftlicht. Tony übersetzte sie und bestätigte ihre Echtheit. „Du kannst das nicht bestätigen, das können nur anerkannte Übersetzer!“ maßregelte ihn McGee. „Hast Du immer noch nichts dazugelernt, McGee? Ich **bin** ein anerkannter Übersetzter u.a. für hebräisch, türkisch, arabisch und farsi.“ Und Matt warf ein „Außerdem können Sie als Junior-Agent einem Assistent Direktor nicht sagen, was er tun kann und was nicht, wo leben Sie?“ Er warf auch Gibbs einen strengen Blick zu. „Was für ein Sauhaufen!“

Die Homeland-Agenten kamen und nahmen Ziva, den Flashdrive und Tony’s bestätigte Übersetzung mit. „Danke, Dir. DiNozzo, schnell und wasserdicht wie immer!“

In der Zwischenzeit hat McGee das Programm installiert und den Suchlauf begonnen… er führt sie zu einem Hotel 30 Min. vom Tatort entfernt. Matt, Gibbs und McGee fuhren hin. Tony suchte und fand einstweilen alles, was es über die beiden Toten gibt und machte einen Zeitraster ihrer letzten 14 Tage.

Dann liess er in allen Video-Aufzeichnungen, in denen die Toten gefunden wurden nach Überein-stimmungen suchen und fand eine. Zu seiner Überraschung erkennt er die Person „Oh Gott, jetzt wird es schwierig.‘ Er sammelt alle Daten auf seinem tablett, löscht alles bei McGee und Matt und läuft zu Vance. „Leon, wir haben ein Riesenproblem!“ Er erzählte kurz von der Situation mit Ziva – Vance war nicht wirklich überrascht. Und dann von den beiden Doppelmorden „Killtango“ „Ich habe in den Video-Aufzeichnungen, in denen die beiden Opfer gefunden wurden auch nach anderen Übereinstimmungen – Fahrzeugen, Gesichtern, Hunde gesucht – und das gefunden: Er ruft das letzte Bild auf.

Eli David, Direktor des Mossad, stieg aus einem Wagen geparkt vor einem Hotel. „Die Anmeldungsdaten von ihm: Name Walter Weiss, 55, syrischer Staatsbürger, Geschäftsmann, Handel mit Obst und Gemüse. Er ist zur Zeit am Flughafen und wartet auf das Boarding seiner Maschine in 40 Minuten. Ich habe Homeland gebeten, den Flug wegen technischer Schwierigkeiten zu verschieben. Wir müssen sehr vorsichtig sein, sonst gibt es ein Blutbad am Flughafen. Gibbs Team ist mit einer TEKla im Hotelzimmer der Opfer, Balboa habe ich mit seinem Team ins Hotelzimmer von Eli David geschickt. Und ich lasse gerade den Müllcontainer durchsuchen in den Eli bei der Fahrt zum Flughafen einen Plastikbeutel gesteckt hat.“ „Wir können ihn nur festnehmen, wenn wir gute Beweise haben, sonst gibt es einen internationalen Zwischenfall. Ich informiere den SecNav, Tony!“

Der Agent, den Tony zum Müllcontainer geschickt hat, betrat die Bullpen. Der Sack, den Eli David entsorgt hat, enthielt einige blutige Tücher, Reinigungstücher und die Tatwaffe - ein Messer mit zwei verwischten Finger-Abdrücken von Eli David. Das genügte. Vance, Tony und Xavier fuhren zum Flughafen und schlugen sich bis zum Gate durch. Eli David saß auf einer Bank mit Rücken zu den anderen Wartenden und schaute auf das Flugfeld hinaus. Zu spät erkannte er in den sich nur leicht spiegelnden Scheiben, das Vance und DiNozzo auf ihn zugingen. Er wurde überwältigt und in den Yard gebracht. Da er mit gefälschten Papieren reiste konnte er sich auch nicht auf seine diplomatische Immunität berufen. Als Team Gibbs zurückam vom Apartment der Toten und auf Team Balboa traf, bekam Gibbs mit, dass sie beim vermutlichen Täter die Beweismittelaufnahme vorgenommen haben, und er bekam den nächsten Anfall. „Das ist mein Fall! Welcher Idiot hat Euch dorthin geschickt?“

Tony antwortete ruhig aber eiskalt: “Ich habe ihn dorthin geschickt und es ist mein Fall, Agent Gibbs, Serientäter fallen in meinen Bereich. Und ich bestimme, wer wohin fährt und welche Ermittlungen durchführt. Sie alleine hätten in diesem Fall nichts, absolut gar nichts erreicht. Sie haben am Tatort den „Killtango“-Fall nicht erkannt. Erst hier als Sie das Video der TEKla, die Sie bis jetzt abgelehnt haben, ein zweites oder drittes Mal gesehen haben ist Ihnen der Zusammenhang aufgefallen. Bis Sie die Fallakte aus dem Archiv geholt hätten, wäre der Täter schon abgeflogen. In Team-Arbeit haben wir den Täter identifiziert, bereits festgenommen **und** haben gute Beweise. Wir leben im 21. Jahrhundert und wir arbeiten zusammen nicht gegeneinander. Wir teilen die Informationen und halten sie nicht zurück um klüger oder allwissend zu erscheinen. Wenn Sie damit und der Technik nicht mehr mitkönnen, dann gegen Sie besser bei noch gutem Wind in Pension!“

Gibbs schnappte seine Waffe und seine Jacke und verließ kommentar- und grußlos die Bullpen. „Auch gut, sogar besser, also was habt ihr rausgefunden? Sowohl Rick als auch Matt berichten und zeigen jedes Detail ihrer Funde und Erkenntnisse, Tony berichtet von seinen Ergebnissen und der Festnahme. Ein Geständnis ist von Eli David nicht zu erwarten, wohl aber ein Schauspiel mit Tony, dass sich niemand entgehen lassen will.

Tony betrat als „Agent Meatball“ den Verhörraum und grinst Eli unverschämt und frech an. „So, da haben wir die umgekehrte Situation. Ironisch nicht? Sie haben mir damals ihre idiotischen Vorwürfe nicht nachweisen können, nur größenwahnsinnige Anschuldigungen und vorsintflutliche Verhörmethoden und was haben Sie damals erreicht. Sie selbst haben gestanden! Und jetzt sitzen Sie hier in meinem Verhörraum, stehen unter Mordanklage und ich kann beweisen, dass sie 4 Menschen kaltblütig ermordet haben. Sie haben keinerlei Alibi und auch keine Immunität. Ich brauche Ihr Geständnis jetzt gar nicht, wie gut ist das? Wenn Sie mich fragen, sehr gut! … Aber bei uns muss jedes Verhör mindestens 30 Minuten dauern, ja ich weiß ist eine komische Regel, aber was soll‘s, wir überstehen das schon.“ Tony beginnt an seinem Handy herumzudrücken und vor sich hinzusummen. Nach 20 Minuten schreit er auf, „Ja! Rekord, super - ich bin wirklich gut geworden!“ Und lachte Eli selbstverliebt an. „Nächster Level!“ und spielt weiter. Eli David war kurz vorm zerplatzen. „Ich möchte Ziva sprechen!“ „Die ist in Gitmo!“ „Was macht sie dort?“ „Keine Ahnung!“ „Sie müssen doch wissen was Ihre Teamkollegin macht!“ „Ist nicht meine Teamkollegin … ja! super! nächster Level!“ .. ist meine Untergebene.“ „Was, seit wann?“ „Immer schon.“ „Irgendwer musste ihr ja beibringen wie man Ermittlungen führt. Sie konnte gar nichts, wirklich gar nichts. Gott war das mühsam! Sie lernt auch so langsam und schlecht. Jeder Probie von uns war zehnmal besser!“

„Sie haben keine Ahnung, DiNozzo, Ziva war eine unserer besten Agentinnen!“ „Na dann ist mit ihren Agentinnen nicht viel los. Ziva ist jetzt noch schlechter als unsere neuen Probies. Und ihre vielgerühmten Verführungskünste, lachhaft.“ und lachte glucksend. „Verführung“ Er schüttelt den Kopf „Jede Barfrau in D.C. hat mehr drauf!“ „Wo hat Ziva ihre Verführungskünste gelernt? Auf einer Schaffarm?“ Er lachte wieder spöttisch. Eli versuchte auf den Tisch zu hauen. „Tun Sie sich nicht weh. Das macht nur Arbeit, weil ich noch 3 Berichte ausfüllen muss.“ Eli David lehnte sich zurück und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Tony spielte weiter. „oje, jetzt ist die Zeit aus, nah geh, blödes Spiel. Na gut, einmal noch diesen Level. „Ich will Leon sprechen !“ „Ist nicht da.“ Wo ist er?“ „Keine Ahnung.“

„Ich will mit jemanden sprechen, mit dem ich einen Deal verhandeln kann.“ „Wie wissen schon alles und könne es beweisen. Wir brauchen Ihr Geständnis nicht! … Ja!, geschafft, heute bin ich echt urgut! … „ „Ich weiß, wo Sie noch ein Paar finden und das sind keine Morde sondern Hinrichtungen, die haben den israelischen Staat verraten und den Tod verdient.“ „Den israelischen Staat oder den Mossad oder Sie?  .. Ja! super Toni, noch ein Level - ich bin stolz auf Dich … beantworten Sie das nicht, es ist total egal, bei uns sind das Morde und das ist das einzige, das zählt.“ „Hören Sie mir zu und mit dem blöden Spiel auf, Ziva hat wirklich Recht, sie sind dumm wie ein Basketballkorb.“ „Ziva weiß, was ein Basketballkorb ist, Respekt! ich bin beeindruckt! .. ja, jaaahh, super!  ich bin auch von mir beeindruckt, wirklich …“ Eli David brüllte los „Hören Sie mir zu, Sie Idiot, das waren alles Hinrichtungen, keine Morde. Alle Acht haben den Mossad verraten an den SAWAK und wir mußten Sie erledigen, bevor sie noch mehr Schaden anrichten.“ Tony schob ihm ohne aufzuschauen einen Block und einen kleinen Kuli hin: „Namen, Daten, Orte, schreiben Sie alles auf! Und auch von denen, die sie noch suchen! Und der Kuli ist aus Papier, nur damit sie nicht auf falsche Gedanken kommen. …Ja, ja, super!! Das ist ein Lauf, eine echte Glückssträhne....“ Er spielte gnadenlos weiter.

Im Nebenraum lacht Vance auf. „Er hat es wieder geschafft. Unfassbar. Tony DiNozzo trickst Eli David das zweite Mal aus und diesmal merkt er es gar nicht. Gott bin ich froh, dass er in unserem Team spielt!“ und zum Techniker sagt er: „Wenn das Nichtverhör vorbei ist, machen Sie mir eine Kopie auf diesen USB-Stick. Das muss ich dem SecNav zeigen!“ „Wollen Sie auch eine Kopie von dem Nichtverhör seinerzeit in Tel Aviv?“  Vance schaut ihn schockiert an „Das haben Sie?“ „Ja, Eric hat das irgendeinmal besorgt!“ „Ja klar, das war auch Spitzenklasse!“

Das Nicht-Verhör endete nach weiteren 5 Minuten, David hatte 8 Namen aufgeschrieben, 6 davon gehörten Toten. Die Namen der 2 Lebenden waren Tony bekannt. „Amit Hadar, Adam Eshel sind Verräter?“ „Ja!“ „Wenn ich jetzt im Mossad Bestätigung brauche für Ihre Aussagen, an wende ich mich am besten?“ „An Ilan Bodnar, meinen Stellvertreter, er wird meine Angaben bestätigen!“

„Gut, Sie sind festgenommen, Eli David!“ Tony las ihm seine Rechte vor und ließ ihn abführen. Vance kam in das Verhörzimmer. „Da stimmt was nicht. Wieso sollte Eli selber diese Morde begehen, dafür hat er normalerweise Leute! Und Amit Hadar und Adam Eshel Verräter? Das glaube ich nicht. Vielleicht ist das ja eine Meuterei und David will sie exekutieren. Leon, haben Sie noch irgendeinen vertrauenswürdigen Kontakt in Israel?“ „Orli Elbaz war immer sehr kritisch gegenüber Eli David eingestellt und die einzige, die den Mumm hatte ihm zu trotzen! Ich werde sie von MTAC aus anrufen.“ „und ich schaue mir genau an, wer die Leichen entdeckt hat, wie wir zu dieser Info gekommen sind.“

Als er in die Bullpen kommt, sieht er, dass Gibbs wieder da ist und an seinem PC arbeitet. Matt sagt:“ Ich habe mir noch einmal genau angeschaut, wie wir zu der Info über diesen Doppelmord gekommen sind. Horch Dir das an. „An der südlichsten Ecke des Anacostia Parks liegen hinter einem kleinen Hügel zwei Tote in Navy-Uniformen.“ Danach legte der Anrufer auf. Er hatte einen leichten Akzent ähnlich dem von Ziva. Gibbs sagte: “Das ist Officer Amit Hadar. Ich habe mit ihm öfter telefoniert als wir den Fall mit der Damokles hatten. Das ist eindeutig seine Stimme.“ Tony nickte. „Kannst Du ihn tracen? Brauch ich nicht, hat die Nummer mitgesendet.“ „Das war Absicht! Er will mit uns reden.“ Tony brachte Gibbs schnell auf den neuesten Stand „Ruf ihn an und mach ein Treffen in einer belebten Gegend mit ihm aus, sag ihm, dass wir zu zweit kommen!“ Gesagt getan, Hadar war einverstanden, Gibbs Tony, Matt und Xavier fuhren hin. Tony und Gibbs traten in das kleine Café  Amit Hadar saß an einem Tisch, Adam Eshel an der Bar. Sie setzten sich zu Hadar. „Danke für die Info, Officer Hadar, ich hab auch eine für Sie. Wir haben Eli David mit einem Geständnis von 6 Morden und 2 geplanten. Was ist los bei Euch, warum spielt ihr immer in unseren Sandkisten Räuber und Gendarm?“ Hadar lachte trocken „Agent DiNozzo, Agent Gibbs, schön Sie zu sehen. Cowboy und Indianer würde geographisch wohl eher passen, oder nicht?“ „Zugegeben, also was ist los?“ Amit seufzte und sagte: „Im Mossad gibt es gerade Krieg. Eli ist am Ausrasten, wirklich Ausrasten. Er leidet unter Verfolgungswahnattacken – da schießt er auf alles was sich bewegt und an hysterischen Zusammenbrüchen – da ruft er verzweifelt weinend nach Ari und Ziva. Zwischendurch kann er stundenlang ins Leere starren. Als er seines Amtes enthoben werden sollte und wir ihn in eine Klink bringen wollten, ist er abgehauen - er hat seinen Kinderfreund Bashran erschossen und lebt seither in dem Wahn, dass wir ihn, den Mossad an den syrischen oder iranischen Geheimdienst verraten hätten oder werden.“ Er schüttelt den Kopf. „Es ist so ein Jammer, Ilan hat versucht ihn zu beruhigen und solange wie möglich im Amt zu lassen. Aber Elis Entscheidungen wurden immer gefährlicher und wahnsinniger – wir mussten das stoppen!“ „Die 2 Leute, die er getötet hatte waren seit seiner Jugend Freunde von ihm und hier auf Urlaub, wollten Ziva besuchen und andere Verwandte!“ „Er hat noch zwei weitere Menschen umgebracht -  Ami Rivkin und Traude Elbaz. Amit treten Tränen in die Augen. „Oh nein, Ami ist Michel Rivkins Onkel und ein Cousin von Eli und Traude war meine Tante, die Schwester meiner Mutter. Ach Eli, was hast Du getan?“ Er hält sich die Hände vor die Augen und seine Schultern zucken. Die Serviererin stellt einen Krug mit Wasser und einige Gläser auf den Tisch. Tony’s Handy smst. <Leichen von A.Riv und T.Elb gefunden, sind 3 Tage tot, gleicher MO> Tony zeigt Gibbs die SMS. Gibbs fragt: „Was bedeutet die Positionierung der Toten?“ „Das war Elis „Markenzeichen“ für Verräter, sie tanzen den Todestanz.“ Tony drückt auf seinem Handy und zeigt Amit ein Foto „Das ist Shmeil Rivkin, Michel’s Vater,“ und Tony zeigt ihm ein weiteres Foto „Das ist mein Bruder, Ezra Hadar, beide sind bei einem Bombenattentat der Hispollah gefallen… wieso haben Sie diese Fotos?“ „Vor acht Jahre waren das die ersten Mordfälle, die Gibbs und ich nicht lösen konnten, wir haben weder die Identität der Toten feststellen noch irgendwelche verwertbare Spuren finden können. Heute ist ein weiterer Mordfall mit demselben Muster aufgetaucht, aber wir haben bessere Mittel um sie zu verfolgen und sind so auf Eli David gestoßen. Er hat gestanden, wir haben die Mordwaffe und weitere zwei Tote nach Elis‘ Angaben gefunden. Amit schaut sie fassungslos an. „Eli hat meinen Bruder getötet und Michel’s Vater? Damals wurden als Vergeltungsschlag 100 Palästinenser hingerichtet, wir wollten Eli davon abhalten aber er wütete ob des Verlust seiner Freunde und hat Michel und mich monatelang getröstet. Sind sie sicher?“ „Er hat sie zugegeben.“ Amit Hadar stand deutlich unter Schock. Tony bat Adam Amit zu einem Arzt oder ins Krankenhaus zu bringen und gab ihm einen kurzen Bericht über die Ereignisse.

Adam bedankte sich bei Ihnen: „Der nächste Mossad-Direktor wird Frau Elbaz sein, Wir haben wegen Eli eine Parallelstruktur aufgebaut, die funktioniert. Vielleicht könnten Sie oder Dir. Vance sie anrufen und von allem in Kenntnis setzen?“ Tony nickte.

Im Auto berichteten sie Matt und Xavier von den Neuigkeiten und fahren zurück in den Yard bringen Vance und den SecNav Up-to-date. Was für ein Mega-FUBAR. Tony ist froh, dass Vance und der SecNav alles weitere in die Hand nehmen. Tony fragte Gibbs: „Hast Du auch das Gefühl, dass da irgendetwas nicht stimmt?“ Gibbs nickte. „Ich vermute, dass die ersten beiden Morde nicht von Eli David begangen wurden.“ sagt er. Tony stimmt zu. „Eli hat beim Verhör überhaupt nicht mitgekriegt, dass ich ihn ausgetrickst habe, er wollte nur Vergeltung.“

Schlußendlich kommt raus, dass die beiden ersten Morde von Ari Haswari, Eli David’s Sohn verübt wurden. Und um Ari ganz klar zu machen, dass er –Eli – der Boss war und keinerlei Ungehorsam duldete, hat er eine so brutale Vergeltung an den Palästinensern verübt, bei denen Ari aufgewachsen war. Das war zwar auch nicht wirklich besser, aber zumindest hat Eli seinen alten Freund und Kampfgefährten Hadar nicht ganz so arg betrogen.

Tony, Matt, Rick, Xavier und Gibbs gingen den Fall noch einmal gemeinsam durch und verfassten dann ihre Berichte. Tony fasste sie noch einmal kurz in seinem Abschlussbericht zusammen, als Vance und der SecNav die Treppe runterkommen. „Gratuliere Dr. Dinozzo, sehr gute Arbeit!“ „Danke Sir, es war eine wirklich gute Teamarbeit von 3 unserer Teams und ich werde ihr Lob gerne weiterleiten!“

„Und wir haben heute unseren All-Agency-Herrenabend und werden ihre Interviews mit Eli David genießen.“


	8. Technik ja oder nein

„So Stewer“, sagte Gibbs, „arbeiten wir zu dritt oder wollen Sie einen Probie?“ „Ich will eine Probie“, sagte er nach kurzer Überlegung. „Und sie?“, „Ich auch!“ „Und Sie sind auch dabei bei der Technik-Aufholjagd?“ Gibbs überlegte, Tony’s Worte fielen ihm ein _… Wir leben im 21. Jahrhundert und wir arbeiten zusammen nicht gegeneinander. Wir teilen die Informationen und halten sie nicht zurück um klüger oder allwissend zu erscheinen. Wenn Sie damit und der Technik nicht mehr mitkönnen, dann gegen Sie besser bei noch gutem Wind in Pension!“…‘_ Ich denke die technische Seite kann ich eher lernen als die Teamseite‘ … „Ja, ich versuch’s, aber Sie müssen es mir erklären. McGee macht mich rasend mit seinem Technikgebrabbel.“ „Gerne, ist mir eine Ehre!“ Gibbs verdreht die Augen.

„Nein, ich meine das ganz ernst. Sie haben einen Ruf, was die neuere Technik anbetrifft, und ich finde es wirklich beeindruckend, dass Sie heute so mitgegangen sind und sich auch sehr geschickt angestellt haben. Mein Verdacht ist ohnedies, dass es nicht am Können sondern eher am Wollen gelegen ist. Und es ist mir eine Ehre, Ihnen das alles zu zeigen zu können. Ich hatte sehr kompetente „Vorgänger“, die kläglich gescheitert sind.“ Tony erschien oben am Balkon und fragt „Drei oder Vier?“ „Vier!“ sagte Matt. „Drei oder Vier was?“ fragte Gibbs. „Techniksets: tablett, handy, headset, Wandbildschirmgröße. Tony ließ seinen Computer-Guy alles besorgen und installieren, damit wir dann gut arbeiten können.“ Gibbs schaute überrascht. „Tony hatte keine Zweifel, dass Sie den Schritt nach vorne machen!“ Gibbs grinst ein bisschen selbstgefällig und ein bisschen erfreut.

Fünf Minuten später kam McGee zurück. „Wo warst Du?“ fragte ihn Gibbs. „Ich habe eine Einschulung für MiLa einem transportablen Mini-Labor gekriegt. Das ist jetzt im Van installiert. Wir können alle gängigen Flüssigkeiten und Feststoffe direkt am Tatort testen. Blut, Speichel, Sperma, die gängigen Drogen, Getränke, sogar die Blutgruppe wird angezeigt. Total easy. Mit einem Wattestäbchen aufnehmen, auf einen Teststreifen auftragen, ins Gerät schieben, einschalten und max 1 Minute später hast Du das Ergebnis. Echt toll!“ „Und bei Mischungen von diesen Stoffen?“

„Kein Problem“, sagte Matt, „erkennt MiLa alles! Ich hatte eines zu Testzwecken zuhause. Meine Kinder haben alles getestet, Babypuder, Zitroneneis, Spucke vom Hund, Kussspucke, Wimpern-tusche, Schweiß, Vogelscheiße, alle Obstsorten im Garten, verschiedene Staubsorten, alle Getränke, die wir zuhause hatten, Motoröl, Benzin und andere menschliche Flüssigkeiten und 3455 Kombinationen daraus.“ Gibbs und McGee lachten bei der Liste. „Wie alt sind ihre Kinder?“ fragt Gibbs. „Gerti ist 17, Jan ist 14, Ella ist 11, Aiden & Mike sind 9 und unser Power“baby“ Alessa ist 5 und unser Hund John Doe ist 4.“

Nathan Alton brachte ihnen die ganze Technik und kündigte den größeren Wandbildschirm für den nächsten Morgen an. Er erklärte McGee wie alles funktioniert auch all die technischen Details, die ihn interessieren, gab ihm einen Katalog mit Software, die den NCIS-Teams zur Verfügung steht.

Matt erklärte Gibbs das tablett und das pic-Programm. „Das ist wie DiNozzo‘s Strategie Serienmorde aufzuzeichnen!“ „Ganz genau, das ist es!“ „Nehmen wir jetzt den KillTango – Fall. Hier ist der Fall mit dem Stick an..tupfen. dann kommen Unterpunkte dazu wie hier Tatortfotos, Opferinformationen, Täterinformationen, Hinweise. Jetzt tupfen sie Opferinformationen an. Genau und jetzt das Bild von einem der Männer, genau. Da steht jetzt nichts dabei. Tupfen Sie auf Name Schreiben sie mit Stick jetzt den Namen, der war.. „Ezra Hadar“ „genau und wenn der Name fertig ist tupfen Sie auf Name oder auf OK. Und jetzt haben alle, die an diesem Fall arbeiten oder Zugriff haben dürfen diese Info. Und wenn Sie jetzt wieder zurück wollen zu den Opferinformationen drücken Sie auf ZURÜCK, das sind wie Stockwerke in einem Haus.

„Wenn Sie ins Büro kommen, dann werden automatisch alle Daten aktualisiert. Wenn zum Beispiel Ducky mit seinem Bericht fertig ist und er ihn ins Netz stellt, und Sie an dem Fall arbeiten, dann werden sie verständigt. Nathan gibt doch mal bei Killtango beim 2 Opfer den Namen ein: Schmeil Rivkin.“ 10 sec. später erscheint auf Gibbs tablett beim zweiten Opferfoto ein kleines NEU! „Wenn das Kriminallabor DNA prüft und das Ergebnis kommt z.B. in der Nacht und Sie am Morgen ins Büro kommen mit dem tablett oder es aus dem Schreibtisch nehmen, haben sie die Info. Wenn sie unterwegs sind und hier mit dem neuen Handy anrufen, dann werden die Daten auch automatisch aktualisiert.

„Wen wir hier gemeinsam überlegen und Hinweise oder Zusammenhänge suchen, dann kann von jedem der tabletts, der Fall auf den großen Bildschirm geworfen werden, und mit dem Telepointer können sie dasselbe machen wie mit dem kleinen Stick.

„Ihr tablett kann nur von Ihnen oder mir geöffnet werden mit Fingerabdruck Zeigerfinger links oder rechts. Sie und ich können alle tabletts unseres Teams öffnen, McGee seins und das von der neuen Probie und die Probie nur ihres.

„Sie können mit diesem Stick schreiben oder mit einem anderen, Vance schreibt mit einem..“  „Zahnstocher“ wirft Gibbs ein, Matt lacht „Genau. Manche feilen sich einen Fingernagel spitz und schreiben mit dem, alles geht - Hauptsache spitz..ig.“

„Am Anfang kann des Schreibprogramm nicht alles lesen, da muss man manchmal Worte in Blockbuchstaben noch einmal schreiben, aber es lernt sehr schnell. Wir haben einen Text zusammengestellt, wenn Sie den schreiben und die Korrekturen vornehmen, deckt das rund 90 % unserer Begriffe ab.“

Gibbs meint „Jeder von uns hat doch alte ungeklärte Fälle, die könnten wir zu Übungszwecken  eingeben.“ „Superidee!“ meint Matt und McGee: „Und wir könnten sie gemeinsam besprechen, vielleicht fällt einem anderen etwas oder eine Frage auf, auf die man selber nicht gekommen wäre.“ „Ausgezeichnet, genau das ist der Plan!“

„So ich muss jetzt nach Hause. Hier ist noch der Text. Schönen Abend wünsch ich allerseits bis morgen.“

Im Lift kommt die SMS <Super gemacht, Matt. Das ist der Durchbruch. Herzlichen Dank und Herzlichen Glückwunsch!!! tony> <Danke, mit deiner Auflage war eintopfen nicht so schwer, ich freue mich auch darüber, mst>

McGee ist richtig happy mit der neuen Technik. Er strahlt und zeigt seine Freude so offen wie in seinen Anfangszeiten, wenn ihm etwas gut gelungen ist. Gibbs wird bewusst, wie sehr sich das Arbeitsklima seit … eigentlich seit Kate dazugekommen ist, geändert hat. Die kameradschaftliche Zusammenarbeit wurde durch die ehrgeizige und mit Tony um den Platz in der Hackordnung rangelnde Kate sehr gedämpft und seit Ziva ist die Zusammenarbeit zu einem ‚ICH bin auf jeden Fall besser als DU‘-Krieg verkommen, jeder freudige Moment durch Zynismus und Spott verdorben worden. Wie sehr sie in den letzten Wochen auf McGee herumgehackt hat. Er hat ihm schon richtig leidgetan. ‚und doch hast Du Ziva nie gestoppt, genauso wenig wie Kate. Du hast ihnen erlaubt sich so zerstörerisch zu verhalten!‘

Die ruhige und kameradschaftliche Zusammenarbeit der letzten Stunde hat ihn so an die Anfangszeit mit Tony oder Stan Burley alleine erinnert. Vivian war auch eine so ätzende Person gewesen. Gut McGee kann‘s auch, er hat sich immer mit Kate oder Ziva gegen Tony verbündet. Eigentlich war es außer in den ersten beiden Jahren oft alle gegen Tony und Tony hat sich das gefallen lassen, vermutlich war er den Missbrauch und die schlechte Behandlung von zuhause gewohnt – das stößt Gibbs bitter und sauer auf. Darüber will er mit Ducky reden – was ist das bei ihm, dass die Mädels immer so scharfzüngig werden oder sind und es ihm nicht einfällt sie zu stoppen und er mit den Jungs gut kann solange keine Mädels dabei sind? Das ist schon lächerlich!

Er schaute weiter McGee zu, wie der voll Freude schreibt und probiert, grinst und innerlich Juhu! schreit. Er musste lachen, McGee schaute auf und strahlte ihn so herzlich an, dass er zurückstrahlt.

„Ich werde den Text zuhause bei einem Bier eingeben. Bleib nicht zulange Tim! Bis Morgen.“

„Bis Morgen, Boss“

Da bemerkte er Tony, der vom Balkon aus zu ihnen runterschaut. Gibbs verabschiedete sich mit einem sehr lässigen zwei Finger Salut, den Tony lächelnd erwiderte. Gibbs atmete leise seufzend aus. Heute war ein guter Tag! Er war von sich selber überrascht, dass er Ziva’s Verhaftung so gelassen annehmen konnte. Aber sie hat sich ihr Grab wirklich selber geschaufelt, wie kann sie so blöd sein und solche Sätze im Hauptquartier einer Bundes-Agency sagen. Dachte sie wirklich, dass niemand das versteht. Selbst er wusste seit der Rivkin-Sache, dass Tony hebräisch gut beherrscht. Andererseits mit diesem kranken Vater, der 100 Menschen umbringen lässt um seinen aufmüpfigen Sohn Gehorsam zu lehren, was konnte da schon rauskommen. Unfassbar. Da ist so vieles schief gelaufen, das ist wahrscheinlich nicht mehr gut zu machen. Naja jetzt hat es ein Ende – hoffentlich für immer!

Zuhause zog er sich sein Tischlergewand an und setzte sich an den Küchentisch und schrieb den Text auf seinem tablett. Mit seiner akkuraten Schrift hatte es das Programm offenbar leicht. Er musste nur 15 Worte buchstabieren und dann war er fertig. Er legte einen seiner alten Fälle aus dem Gedächtnis heraus an und es gelang ihm wirklich gut. Das Programm war einfach und gut überschaubar und durch die Stockwerke konnte es viele Informationen verarbeiten. Dann spielte er ein bisschen mit dem neuen Handy herum. All seine Nummern waren schon gespeichert, sogar die Kurzwahlen. Er wählte die Nummer Datenabgleich NCIS und nachdem die Verbindung hergestellt war, sagt eine angenehme Stimme: „Ihr Datenabgleich dauert 20 Sekunden“ und zählte dann runter. „Fertig. Danke. Sie können jetzt auflegen.“ Bei dem gerade eingegeben Fall waren 5 NEU!, Wer? … Tatortfotos, Personeninfos mit aktualisierten Telefonnr., 2 neue Spuren, offene Fragen und eine Nachricht.

Von Sysi – dem System offenbar – erfährt er, dass er den Zugriff auf 20 weiter Fälle hat, alles alte oder laufende Fälle von ihm.

Auch bei KillTango sind NEU!s –Tatortvideo – manche der Beweishütchen hatten jetzt die Fallnr. dabei, er tupfte das von einer Zigarettenkippe an und konnte den forensischen Bericht dazu lesen. Da..as ist wirklich genial! „DNA-fähiges Material darauf vorhanden, DNA wird untersucht…. Bei einer anderen Zigarettenkippe steht „Mind. 4 Jahre alt, Beweishinweis nicht fallrelevant - Löschen J/N er drückte J, das Hütchen am Video verblaste – er tupfte es noch einmal an – Ganz Löschen? J/N -  J jetzt verschwand das Hütchen vom Video.

Sofort stellten sich neue Fragen, wie Wird ein Original des Videos gespeichert?, Werden die mitgenommenen Beweismittel alle aufgehoben? Werden Beweisfotos ausgedruckt und in den Akt abgelegt? Gibt es noch einen Akt? Er trägt die Fragen in die Todo – Liste ein. Jetzt machte es ihm schon richtig Spaß, das Programm zu erforschen, es war ganz stark ihren gewohnten Abläufen angepasst und hatte oder konnte noch soviel mehr! Gibbs war wirklich beeindruckt.

Er ruft einen alten Fall auf, bei dem sie viele Theorien, aber wenige Beweise hatten. Gesicherte Fakten sind Grün umrahmt, begründete Verdachtsmomente haben rote Umrahmungen und gelbe die psycho-logisch/ erfahrungsgemäß angenommenen denen aber jeglicher Beweis fehlt.

Nach einer weiteren Stunde kann er sich von dem Spielzeug lösen und geht ins Bett. Er schläft tief und traumlos. Am nächsten Morgen erwacht er erfrischt zu seiner gewohnten Zeit um 4:45. Er beschließt seinen morgendlichen Lauf wieder als Gewohnheit aufzunehmen. Gegen 7:00 sitzt er mit zwei Kaffeebechern an seinem Schreibtisch. Shoan Chandler geht vorbei und sieht seine Becher. „Guten Morgen, Gibbs, hast Du schon den Kaffee aus unsere neuen Cafeteria Strudel & Co probiert. Da gibt es einen „Nur für Marines“ der ist ganz nach Deinem Geschmack.“ „Okay, werde ich ausprobieren!“ „Und probier auch den Apfelstrudel aus, der ist himmlisch!“ „Bist Du in die Bäckerin verliebt, weil Du gar so schwärmst?“ „Das auch!“ gibt er etwas errötend zu. Gibbs halbgrinst. Er hat den tragischen Tod von Shoans Frau vor 4 Jahren mitgekriegt, und wie sehr Shoan gelitten hat – es hat ihn sehr an ihn selbst und seine Trauer um Shannon erinnert. Gut für Shoan – solange er seine Frau nicht ersetzen will – das funktioniert nicht, aber wahrscheinlich muss jeder selber draufkommen.

Vance und Tony, der immer öfter zu Personalentscheidungen hinzugezogen wird, haben beschlossen, dem MCRT keine Probie sondern eine erfahrene Agentin zuzuteilen.

Natalie Gordon, 36, gesch. MA in Finanzwirtschaft, Forensik, Computerforensik, Segelwelt-meisterin, 7 Jahre in einer Bank im Controlling/Innenrevision, 7 Jahre NCIS

Sie hatte um Versetzung von New York nach D.C. angesucht und hat eine ruhige, wenig kompetitive Persönlichkeit, absolut kompetent, tatkräftig, sagt ungeschminkt ihre Meinung, und war/ist Bully und Mobbing-Beauftragte in NY gewesen. Die lässt sich weder Gibbs noch McGees BS gefallen. Und sie kann schon nächsten Montag beginnen. Sehr gut.

Damit war McGee trotzdem der jüngste im MCRT und auch der am wenigsten ausgebildete. Go McGee, lerne was Neues!


	9. Margot und Shoan

Margot McNeall betrat um 6:30 ihre Cafeteria Strudel & Co. Seit 3 Monaten führte sie die „Kantine“ im Eingangsbereich des NCIS jetzt und war richtig glücklich. Ihre Strudel, Suppen und Salate kamen sehr gut an. Erst war die Kantine im 2. Stock beheimatet. Vance hat sie nach unten - gleich vor den Securitybereich verlegt. Dadurch mußten ihre Lieferanten nicht mehr durch die Sicherheitssperren und es konnten auch Nicht-NCIS-Mitarbeiter, wie zum Beispiel von der Navy oder vom JAG-Büro bei ihr einkaufen. Ihre Umsätze haben sich seit Beginn verzehnfacht. Sie hat eine Mitarbeiterin aus dem Frauenhaus dauerhaft angestellt und die Öffnungszeiten sind von 7:00 bis 16:00. Es gab ca. 30 Sitzplätze, 15 Stehplätze und ab nächster Woche hatte sie auch einen Außenbereich, an dem die Gäste den Frühling, Sommer und Herbst genießen konnten. Ihr Studium kommt auch gut voran, sie ist gerade in den letzten Zügen ihrer Masterarbeit – David Rossi hat ihr sehr geholfen dabei – und sie war zuversichtlich, den Abschluss zu schaffen.

Persönlich hat sie einen sehr „waghalsigen“ Schritt gemacht. Sie hat sich -anfangs sehr wider-strebend- auf einen Mann eingelassen, obwohl sie sich nach dem Fiasko mit Nigel geschworen hatte „nie wieder“ -  nicht in diesem und dem nächsten Leben! Aber dieses Exemplar der vom Mars abstammenden Erdbevölkerung hatte nicht aufgegeben. Das erste Monat hat sie seine Avancen einfach übersehen, überhört, ignoriert. Seine netten Komplimente abgewehrt. Nicht zurückgelächelt!! Nicht mit ihm geflirtet!! Im zweiten Monat hat sie dann dem sanften Charme einfach nicht mehr wiederstehen können. Sie hat sich wirklich gefreut, wenn er in ihrer Cafeteria aufgetaucht ist und seinen Topfenstrudel lautstark und wortreich genossen hat. Die vielen anzüglichen Anspielungen seiner Kollegen hat er milde lächelnd zur Kenntnis genommen. „Ah bist Du wieder auf der Balz, Shoan?“ hat Tony ihn einmal geneckt. „Mhm, ich wäre gerne, aber bis jetzt machen meine schönen, erfahrenen, wind-und wettergegerbten Federn leider wenig Eindruck!“ „Das liegt möglicherweise daran, dass Du nur noch sowenige hast“, sagt er auf die Glatze anspielend. „Tony, Du weißt doch, dass Männer mit Glatze besonders sexy sind!“ „Wir werden die Fachwelt befragen: Finden die anwesenden Damen Männer mit Glatze wirklich sexy?“ „Nur Bruce Willis!“ „Jean Connery geht auch!“ Shoan: „Kojak, Captain Picard, Ghandi, Yul Brünner, Vin Diesel, Shoan Chandler!” Margot musste lachen.

“Außerdem ist es mir ganz egal ob „die Damenwelt” mich sexy findet, Ich möchte, dass eine bestimmte Frau mich sexy findet!“ und zwinkert Margot zu. „Welche?“ fragt Gaby von der Buchhaltung ahnungslos. Tony lacht auf: „Das wird natürlich nicht verraten, solange die Dame seines Herzens noch nicht zugestimmt hat!“ „Was ist das Problem? Du schaust gut aus, bist halbwegs fit und gesund, verdienst gut, hast Du sie überhaupt schon gefragt?“ verhört in Gaby weiter. „Noch nicht direkt..“ Gaby verdreht die Augen. „Männer, innen so einfach und nach außen doch so kompliziert!“ „Hej, das ist Sexismus!“ wirft ihr Tony lachend vor. „Sexismus? Nur weil es eine unangenehme Wahrheit ist, ist es noch nicht Sexismus!“ und weiter zu Shoan: „Hast Du ihr schon Blumen geschenkt oder andere kleine Aufmerksamkeiten?“ „Ja.“ „Und wie hat sie reagiert?“ „Sie hat sie angenommen.“ „und hast Du sie schon auf ein Date in ein Restaurant, Kino, Theater, Ausstellung eingeladen?“ „Nein, noch nicht.“ „Und warum nicht?“ „Ich weiß nicht, ob Sie schon Ja sagen würde.“

„Bestimmt, wer kann Dir schon widerstehen!“ fügt sie flirtend hinzu. Tony sagt, „Bist Du sicher, dass Du glücklich verheiratet bist, Gaby?“ „Natürlich, ich muss nur meine Flirt - Fähigkeiten ein bisschen schulen!“ „Oh Gott, jetzt bin ich eine Schulungsmaßnahme! Danke Gaby, Du tust meinem Ego wirklich gut!“ Tony lacht belustigt auf. „Dein _Ego_ ist groß genug!“ „Tony!“

„Wo hast Du sie überhaupt kennengelernt?“ fragt Daniel Rutherford von Tony’s Team. „Wir könnten ein Profil erstellen und die beste _Verhörstrategie_ für Dich entwickeln.“ Shoan stöhnt auf „Danke Leute, aber nein danke, ich schaff das schon, ohne Profil, ohne Verhörstrategie. Sie ist ja kein Fall! Sie ist eine hübsche, intelligente, erfolgreiche, humorvolle Frau!“ „Worauf wartest Du dann noch?“ „Ohh, jetzt geht das wieder von vorne los! Also gut ich frage sie heute, ob sie mit mir ausgeht!“ „Wohin willst Du sie ausführen?“ „Stopp, stopp!“ schreit er fast, „Habt ihr kein eigenes Liebesleben, mit dem ihr Euch beschäftigen könnt?“ „Du. hast. noch. kein. Liebesleben, Shoan!“ Er gibt auf und bricht an dem kleinen Tisch theatralisch zusammen. Margot konnte nur lachen und ihm auffordernd zunicken. „Der Topfenstrudel ist fertig, Agent Chandler als Trost bekommen Sie ein doppelt so großes Stück!“ Tony grinste. Na bitte, geht doch!

Shoan fragte Margot und sie stimmte zu, mit ihm auszugehen. Sie trafen sich öfter: Kino, Theater, Museen, Ausstellung, Essen. Eines Abends bei einer Musicalshow fragte Shoan: „Tanzt Du eigentlich gerne, Margot?“ Margot lächelt wehmütig „Als junge Frau habe ich sehr gerne getanzt, aber ich habe ewig nicht mehr getanzt, habe alle Schritte verlernt.“ „Was hältst Du davon, gemeinsam einen Tanzkurs zu besuchen? Es gibt einen da werden Standard, Latein und neuere Tänze gemeinsam unterrichtet.“ Sie stimmte begeistert zu und Shoan lächeltl leicht verschlagen. „2.Etappe erfolgreich begonnen“ Ihm war aufgefallen, dass Margot jede Berührung scheute oder sich sehr anspannte, wenn er sie an der Schulter oder am Ellenbogen berührte. Es war eine so unwillkürliche Reaktion, dass dahinter ein starkes Trauma stehen muss. In den 4 Wochen, in denen sie jetzt jede Woche mindestens einmal etwas gemeinsam unternommen haben und Shoan sie oft und bewusst berührte, hat sich Margot zwar etwas beruhigt, aber angenehm war es ihr noch nicht. Beim Tanzen kann er sie ganz oft berühren und sie wird stark auf die Schritte konzentriert sein, dadurch kann sie die unbewusste Angst vor der Berührung möglicherweise verlernen. Genauso war es auch. Margot lehnte sich am Ende ihres Kurs ganz eng in seine Umarmung und flüsterte in sein Ohr: „Danke Shoan, Du hast keine Ahnung was Du mir alles mit diesem Tanzkurs geschenkt und gegeben hast.“ und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Er schaute ihr lange in die Augen dann auf ihre vollen Lippen und kommt langsam, ganz langsam immer näher. Sein Absicht war klar, er wollte sie küssen aber sie sollte jede Möglichkeit haben sich wegzulehnen. Sie blieb und als seine Lippen die ihren berührten, sanft, trocken, sehr vorsichtig, erhöhte sie den Druck und schmolz erleichtert aufatmend in seine Umarmung. Der Kuss wurde intensiver. Shoan war ein erfahrener und guter Küsser er nahm die kleinen Reaktionen wahr und als sie ihre Lippen etwas öffnete streifte seine Zunge über den Spalt.

Margot war so erleichtert, dass ihre Reaktion auf diesen Kuss „normal“ ist, ohne Ängste und ohne unwillkürliche Abwehr. Sie strahlte ihn an und ein Blick auf seine Lippen genügte und sie wurde in den nächsten Kuss gezogen. Shoan schaffte es, seine Küsse in kleinen Schritten immer leidenschaftlicher werden zu lassen. Am Ende stöhnte Margot auf, presst sich enger an ihn, streichelt seinen Nacken und Rücken und genoss das erste Mal seit Jahren jene Aufregung, die Finger - zart ihr Rückgrat entlangfahrend - in ihr auslösen. Sie genoss erschauernd, dass eine große warme Hand an der Basis ihrer Wirbelsäule ihren Körper fester an Shoan presst, sie seine Erregung eindeutig spür konnte und sie ihn mit einer Drehung ihrer Hüften weiter reizte. Shoan stöhnte leise auf und saugt ihre Unterlippe zart in seinen Mund. „Du bist so schön und aufregend, ich liebe es so sehr wenn sich Dein weicher, erotischer Körper so an mich schmiegt und reibt. Ich freue mich schon auf unseren Tangokurs, da bekomme ich Deine ganze Erotik, alles nur für mich.“  Und er küsste sie wieder, diesmal leidenschaftlich und fordernd und Margot antwortete ihm mit derselben Intensität.

Das Läuten der Glocke am Backofen reißt Margot aus ihren Erinnerungen. Sie nimmt die fertigen Strudel heraus und gibt die nächsten Backbleche mit Pasteten hinein. Dann bereitet sie das Gemüse für Suppe und Salat vor. Das J.A.G.-Büro im Yard hat Lunch – Suppe, Griechischen Pasteten und Apfelstrudel für 15 Personen bestellt. Schön langsam sollte sie sich Gedanken über ein Catering-Service machen. Sie hat jetzt schon mehr Bestellung für „außerhalb“ als sie in der Cafeteria verkauft. Nun ja Ende der Woche kommt endlich Nat, mit ihr kann sie dann alles besprechen. Das wird eine Überraschung werden. Fröhlich bereitet sie alles weiter vor.

Um 7:30 öffnete sie dann die „Tore“ und schon wartete eine Schlange aufs Frühstück, die flott und freundlich abgearbeitet wurde. Plötzlich hörte sie eine schroffe Stimme „Sie sollen angeblich einen marinetauglichen Kaffee haben!“ Oh Gott, Agent Grumpy Brutallo, sie hat so gehofft, dass er ihr erspart blieb, weil er die ersten Monate nicht aufgetaucht war. „Habe ich! Sie möchten eine Tasse?“ „Würde ich sonst dastehen?“ antwortete er genervt. Wortlos macht sie eine Tasse. „Haben Sie sonst noch einen Wunsch?“ „Hätte ich gesagt, wenn ich sonst noch was gewollt hätte!“ keifte er sie an. „Das macht $ 3.40.“ „Ich zahle, nachdem ich den Kaffee bekommen habe.“ Da reichte es Margot. „Wissen Sie was, ich verkaufe nichts an alte, soziopathische Böcke, die ihren Ärger und Frust an anderen Menschen auslassen. Nerven Sie jemand anderes und verschwinden Sie aus meinem Lokal. Sofort!“ Sie war immer lauter geworden – zum Schluss schrie sie ihn an! Er lachte sie arrogant aus: „Das ist eine NCIS-Lokal und Sie haben die NCIS-Kantine und ich bin NCIS - Sie müssen mir etwas verkaufen!“ Sie ignorierte ihn einfach und bediente den nächsten Kunden. Gibbs stand verdattert da. „Gibbs. Geh weiter. Du hältst alle auf.“ sagte Balboa von der Tür aus. „Erst wenn mir die Tussie meinen Kaffee gibt!“ Die anstehenden Agenten seufzten entsetzt auf. Margot drehte sich wieder zu ihm um und sagte: “Raus!“ in einem kalten und harten Ton. Und wendete sich freundlich zum nächsten Kunden zu. Gibbs satnd noch einige Minuten und ging dann. ‚Na die kann was erleben, dieser Trampel, die wird das noch bitter bereuen!‘ Am Abend erzählte sie Shoan von der Begegnung. Das nahm er persönlich, er entschuldigte sich bei Margot, weil er indirekt die Ursache für diesen Zwischenfall war und erzählte ihr von seinem kurzen Austausch mit Gibbs. Er verstand diesen Mann nicht. Was soll das? Wieso provoziert er andere so?

Balboa erzählte die Geschichte Tony und seinem Team, alle waren total überrascht von Gibbs Reaktion. Diese Grobheit war selbst für Gibbs außergewöhnlich. „Normalerweise charmt er sich in die Lady’s. Was ist da los?“

Die Woche vergeht ohne weitere Aufregungen. Gibbs und McGee lernen die neue Technik schnell und sind beide auf ihre Art begeistert. Sie bekamen 2 neue Fälle und fanden die Täter. Die Zusammenarbeit mit Matt war gut. Die Abwesenheit von Ziva war sehr angenehm.

Am Freitag rief Nat Margot an und lud sie in ihre neue Wohnung ein. Dort angekommen, mit einer Box voll ihrer Spezialitäten, schlieoß Margot ihre Tochter Nat in die Arme. „Ach Liebes, Du hast mir so gefehlt! Ich bin so glücklich, dass Du jetzt hier bist!“ „Ich auch Mam, ich auch! Und wir sind jetzt ganz sicher. Nigel und Co sind für 2 x Lebenslänglich weggesperrt, die sehen wir nie wieder.“ „Gott sei Dank und Deiner Beharrlichkeit sei Dank.“ „Wann ist dein erster Arbeitstag?“ „Am Montag, unserer Büro ist im NavyYard. Weißt Du ungefähr wo der ist?“ „Ich weiß genau wo der ist.“ Auf den fragenden Blick ihrer Tochter erzählte sie ihr alles von ihrer Cafeteria Strudel & Co im NCIS – Gebäude. Nat war begeistert und unendlich dankbar für den Erfolg ihrer Mutter, als sie von Shoan erfährt war sie anfänglich etwas skeptisch, behielt das sie aber für sich. Sie wird ihn sicher kennenlernen und ihre Mutter würde nicht zweimal denselben Fehler machen.

„Ach übrigens, das habe ich ganz vergessen in der Aufregung der letzten Tage. Talie ist nach D.C. versetzt worden“ „Was meinst Du mit versetzt worden?“ „Neuer Dienstort?“ „Seit wann wird man in Banken versetzt, außer wenn man strafversetzt wird?“ „Mam, Talie ist seit 7 Jahren nicht mehr bei einer Bank. Sie ist beim NCIS … mein Gott, dann arbeitet ihr ja bei derselben Firma!“ „Talie ist beim NCIS, wieso weiß ich das nicht?“ „Wann hast Du sie denn das letzte Mal gesehen?“ „Vor 5 Jahren bei unserem Schiurlaub, da hat sie nichts erwähnt, dass sie nicht mehr bei der Bank ist!“ „Mam, unser gemeinsamer Schiurlaub war vor über 7 Jahren und da war sie noch bei der Bank!“

„Okay, und als was arbeitet sie beim NCIS?“ „Als Bundesagentin, sie kommt zum MCRT!“

„Die Arme! Der Teamleiter ist das Oberarschloch schlechthin. Gemein, Brutal, Unfreundlich, Arrogant! Liebt es, wenn andere Angst vor ihm haben und zittern. Es sollen sich schon Leute angemacht haben aus Angst vor ihm. Darüber freut er sich. Die Agentin, die sie bis jetzt gehabt haben war ehemalig Mossad und ist angeblich eine Terroristin und ist vorige Woche von Homeland verhaftet worden. Er ist ein Dinosaurier aber offenbar gut als Agent, sonst wäre er nicht mehr da. So wie er sich verhält, muss es von Beschwerden nur so wimmeln. Er schlägt seine Agenten angeblich auch – Kopfnüsse! Das ist natürlich alles Tratsch. Aber ich habe noch nie etwas Positives über ihn gehört und meine eigenen Begegnungen waren genauso, wie die Geschichten über ihn!“

Die Türglocke läutete und Talie war da, Margot war rundum happy, Talie war ihr „Leihkind“, eine ehemalige Schulkollegin von Nat - sie wohnte als Kind mehr bei Ihnen als bei ihren eigenen Eltern, die beruflich sehr engagiert waren. Nat und Talie haben sich im College eine Wohnung geteilt und nie den Kontakt verloren. Dass jetzt beide in D.C. waren war wunderbar. Als Talie von Mam‘s, wie sie Margot gleich wie Nat nannte, neuer Firma im NCIS hörte, lachte sie glücklich auf. „Das wird ein Spaß, ich freue mich so Mam, dass wir jetzt wieder so nahe beieinander leben. Kennst Du Gibbs, meinen neuen Chef?“ „Ja, leider, der ist echt ein schwieriger Mensch!“ „Schwieriger Mensch? sehr fein ausgedrückt, der ist ein Oberarschloch, ein NCIS-bekanntes Oberarschloch, aber sein SFA ist sehr nett ein Matt Stewer, und davor war es Anthony DiNozzo, der ist jetzt Assistant Director.“ „Tony kenn ich, der ist unglaublich nett, der hat mir ursprünglich den Vorschlag gemacht mit der Cafeteria und mich sehr unterstützt. Ich denke mindestens 50 % meines Geschäftserfolges basieren auf seiner Promoting-Tour.“ Sie erzählte so begeistert von Tony, dass Nat fragte. “Ich dachte, du hast Dich in Shoan verliebt!“ „Eh, Tony ist mind. 20 Jahre jünger als ich, er schaut aus wie ein Model von Armani und ist ein notorischer Flirter. Allerdings …  würde er als Schwiegersohn gut zu mir passen!“ „Mam!“ Talie und Margot zwinkerten sich zu.

Am Sonntag waren sie bei Shoan zum Essen eingeladen und Talie wurde einfach mitgeschleppt.

„Und Du hast es nicht erwähnenswert gefunden, dass Deine Tochter ein J.A.G. –Anwältin ist und dein Ziehtochter eine NCIS-Agentin?“ fragt er Margot ruhig, wobei ein Hauch Verletztheit in seinen Augen zu sehen war. Margot umarmte ihn sofort. „Ich wusste selbst nicht, dass Talie beim NCIS ist, noch dass sie nach D.C. versetzt wurde, das hat Nat mir erst am Freitag erzählt. Und dass Nat beim J.A.G. ist - mir war nie bewusst, dass es zwischen NCIS und J.A.G. irgendeine Verbindung gibt. Wenn Nat von ihrer Arbeit erzählte, dann nur die juristische Seite, keine Namen, keine Ränge und ich war immer total dagegen, dass sie zu einer militärischen Einrichtung geht, dadurch wird das zwischen uns wenig erwähnt. Verzeih mir bitte, ich habe es sicher nicht absichtlich verschwiegen. Und Talie ist ins MCRT versetzt, Gibbs wird seine blauen Wunder erleben, wenn er ihr nur ein einziges Mal blöd kommt. Andererseits wünsche ich mir für sie ein positiveres und respektvolleres Arbeitsklima und einen verträglicheren Vorgesetzten als diesen Soziopathen!“ Shoan überlegte, Margot beschimpft andere Menschen nie, also muss es eine psychologische Beschreibung sein. „Du hältst Gibbs für einen Soziopathen?“ „Ja, ich denke, dass er unter einer als dissoziale oder antisoziale bezeichneten Persönlichkeitsstörung leidet, deren Kernmerkmal in einem “tiefgreifenden Muster von Missachtung und Verletzung der Rechte anderer[1]” besteht. Gekennzeichnet ist diese Störung z.B. dadurch, dass der betroffene Mensch sich nicht in soziale Gemeinschaften integrieren kann und andererseits auch geringes Interesse an sozialen Beziehungen hat, nicht die Perspektive anderer Menschen übernehmen kann, kein Gespür für angemessenes Verhalten in sozialen Situationen aufweist, oder aber bewusst anderen Menschen Schaden zufügt (z.B. durch Diebstahl oder Gewalt). Gesellschaftliche Normen werden meist ignoriert oder bewusst verletzt, es kommt zu verantwortungslosem Verhalten sich selbst und anderen gegenüber, und es besteht generell ein geringes Schuldbewusstsein. Lügen und Betrügen sind ebenso typische Verhaltensweisen wie aggressive Gewaltexzesse und impulsives, wenig vorausschauendes Verhalten. All diese Kennzeichen hat er in den 2 Begegnungen mit mir in insgesamt 5 Minuten gezeigt. Er kennt mich nicht, hat keinerlei Beziehung zu mir. Und wenn nur die Hälfte von den Gerüchten stimmt, dann ist er ein Mensch mit einer ausgeprägten Dissozialen Persönlichkeitsstörung.“  Sie überlegt….

„Die Ursachen dieser Störung scheinen in einem Serotoninmangel im Gehirn zu liegen kombiniert mit geringer Furchtempfindung und wenig Empathie. Aus meiner noch laienhaften Sicht gibt es so gut wie keine Therapie, weil das Problem bei dieser Störung die Lebewesen in der Umwelt dieser Menschen haben und nicht die Person selber. Wahrscheinlich vermeidet ein militärischer Kontext mit strengen Regeln am meisten die Störungsausweitung. Nachgiebigkeit, auf Selbsterkenntnis hoffend und Verständnis bringen gar nichts. Die muss man einfach stoppen!“

Sie lachte „Serotonin wird hauptsächlich im Frontallappen[2] gebildet, da passt das Bild mit dem Schuss vor den Bug, vielleicht ist das ja anregend für Serotoninbildung!“ Shoan lachte mit. Talie und Nat werden in die neueste psychologische Erkenntnis eingeweiht. Talia grinst: „Das heißt, ich muss ihm sofort verbal und massiv zeigen, dass er bei mir mit seinem BS nicht durchkommt.“ „Genau und dass Du dich vor ihm nicht fürchtest und jemanden kennst, der ihn zusammenscheißen oder zurechtweisen kann.“ „Genau damit würde man sich bei einem neuen Job extrem unbeliebt machen!“ „Nicht bei einem Soziopathen oder neuer formuliert Menschen mit dissozialer Persönlichkeitsstörung!“ „Mir genügt Psycho!“

 

[1] (DSM-IV)

[2] <http://psycholography.com/2013/04/22/psychopath-soziopath-co-fur-ein-wenig-klarheit-im-begriffsdschungel/>


	10. Talia und NCIS

Montag kamen Margot und Talia gemeinsam am Yard an. Talia half Margot in der Küche, das hat sie schon als Kind geliebt und ging um 7:30 in die Direktion. Dir. Dr. DiNozzo begrüßte sie führte sie im Gebäude herum und bringt sie um 8:30 zu ihrem Team und stellt sie vor. Matt und McGee begrüßen sie freundlich mit Handschlag und smalltalk, Gibbs keift nur: „Erste Arbeitstag und schon zu spät, das fängt ja gut an!“ Talia schaut ihn böse an: „Wie bitte? Was erlauben Sie sich! Sind sie immer so sozial behindert oder nur mir oder Frauen gegenüber? Sie sind der Teamleiter dieses Teams? Wo haben Sie führen gelernt, in der Gosse? Unglaublich diese Inkompetenz!“ Sie wendet sich zu Tony und flüstert verschwörerisch: „Können wir ihn zu einem Benimm-Kurs verpflichten?“ Tony lacht und antwortet - flüsternd: „Das ist ihr geheimer Spezialauftrag!“ Sie stöhnt gespielt verzweifelt auf: „Ich hasse mein Karma!“ Tony lacht wieder „Ich freue mich wirklich sehr, dass wir sie im Team haben Special Agent Nathalie Gordon, Sie sind jetzt schon eine Bereicherung!“ Matt hat dem Austausch interessiert verfolgt und ihm gefällt die neue Kollegin auch sofort sehr gut. McGee denkt sie hat einen Todeswunsch. Niemand überlebt, der Gibbs so herausfordert. Gibbs ist sprachlos.

Nachdem Talia sich an ihrem Schreibtisch eingerichtet hat, bellt Gibbs: „Gordon, tragen sie das in die Autopsie!“ „Gerne, wenn Sie mich schon so höflich drum bitten!“ sie nimmt die Unterlagen von Gibbs und sagt im Vorbeigehen zu McGee. „Mund zu!“ und grinst ihn an. McGee stöhnt auf „Oh, Gott, wo haben Sie die her?“ „Vorsicht, McGee,“ sagt Matt, „die war Segelweltmeisterin und hat bei 2 oder 3 Weltumsegelungen mitgemacht, die fürchtet sich nicht vor Gibbsens und ihren Booten, die ist ganz andere Stürme gewohnt! Und sie war/ist Bullying-Beauftragte, die erkennt jeden BS in der Sekunde! Und sie hat drei Master!“

Gerade als Talia zurückkommt werden sie an einen Tatort gerufen, im Auto ziehen sich Talia und Matt ihre schusssicheren Weste an. „Gibbs ätzt: „Das ist komplett überflüssig, wir sind nicht zu einer Entführung gerufen worden. Ziehen sie die Jacken wieder aus!“ „Falsche Anweisung Gibbs,“ sagt Matt „seit heute müssen alle Agenten im Einsatz die schusssicheren Westen tragen - Anordnung vom SecNav!“ „Und die Versicherungen zahlen weniger, wenn sie ohne Weste angeschossen werden.“ ergänzt Talia. „Sie beide ziehen auch ihre Westen an! Sie sind deswegen nicht weniger Machos sondern eher Machos mit mehr Hirn!“ Gibbs schaut sie im Rückspiegel herausfordernd an. Talia grinst nur und steigt aus. McGee zieht seine Weste an, Gibbs nicht. Talia lächelt McGee an, Gibbs nicht.

„Gordon arbeiten Sie mit der TEKla, McGee Beweisstücke einpacken, Stewer mit mir, wir befragen die Nachbarn!“ Zwei Leute schauen ihn fassungslos an. „Wo haben Sie wirklich führen gelernt? Auf einer Ranch beim Viehtrieb oder den Neandertalern?“ Gibbs springt in ihren persönlich Bereich und schreit. „Was ist ihr Problem, Gordon?“ Talia macht noch einen kleinen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Mein Problem ist, dass Sie noch keine Ahnung haben, was uns am Tatort erwartet, ob 2 Leute ausreichen oder überhaupt Platz für 2 ist, sie keine Ahnung haben, ob ich mit der TEKla umgehen kann, sie fragen nicht, sie erwarten keine Antwort, sondern würden mich einfach herummurksen lassen. d.h. es ist Ihnen egal, ob der Tatort versaut wird, es ist Ihnen egal, ob ich etwas lerne, eingeschult werde, das sind alles Zeichen für fehlende oder schlechte Führungsqualitäten. Sie gehen nicht mit gutem Beispiel voran sondern weisen uns an, die Bestimmungen zu unserm Schutz zu missachten. Sie behandeln mich seitdem ich angekommen bin als ob meine Anwesenheit alleine schon eine Beleidigung für Sie wäre. Der AD führt mich herum und nicht mein eigener Teamleiter, d.h. er ist sich entweder zu gut für diese Aufgabe oder er macht sie so grottenschlecht, dass die Direktion einspringt oder ihm sind seine Mitarbeiter einfach scheißegal. Sie begrüßen mich mit einem wirklich dummen Kommentar, von dem sie selber wissen, dass er falsch ist, nur um mich einzuschüchtern oder zu verunsichern, beides auch Zeichen für einen letztklassigen Führungsstil oder dass es ist Ihnen scheißegal ist, ob ich Ihnen traue oder vertraue. Mein Eindruck von Ihnen ist, dass Ihnen Ihr Team scheißegal ist, und damit habe ich echt ein Problem, weil das für mich tödlich ausgehen kann, Teamleiter. Ich vertraue Ihnen Null! Wenn Sie schon todessüchtig sind, dann ziehen Sie wenigstens nicht andere mithinein!“

Gibbs erbleicht: „Das muss ich mir von einem Neuling nicht sagen lassen, Sie sind raus aus meinem Team!“ „Irrtum, Teamleiter, ich bin kein Neuling, ich könnte Sie für alle die Fehler, die Sie heute gemacht haben, suspendieren lassen. Sie sind ein Bully vom Scheitel bis zur Sohle, Sie führen durch Einschüchterung, das bringt normalerweise das schlechteste in den Menschen zum Vorschein, Sie glauben von sich, dass sie auf einem Sockel stehen und sich nicht an dieselben Regeln halten müssen, die sie von Ihren Mitarbeitern einfordern. Vermutlich halten Sie sich nicht einmal an die Gesetze. Wachen Sie auf, Teamleiter, die Sklaverei wurde vor 200 Jahren abgeschafft. Und jetzt verhalten Sie sich wie ein vernünftiger Mensch und Teamleiter, sonst sind **Sie** raus aus diesem Team!“

Und ruhiger setzt sie hinzu. „Ich bin sehr gerne bereit zu lernen und ich weiß, dass ich von Ihnen viel lernen könnte, aber ich lasse mich von Ihnen nicht behandeln, als ob ich der letzte Dreck wäre und mein Leben oder meine Gesundheit keinen Wert hätten - ich erwarte von Ihnen normalen Respekt unter erwachsenen Teamkollegen, schaffen Sie das?“ Gibbs schaut sie lange mit seinem stechenden Blick, sie wankt keine Sekunde – er nickt. „Gut!“ sagt sie und hält ihm lächelnd ihre Hand hin, er ergreift sie: „Auf gute Zusammenarbeit, Agent Gibbs!“ „Auf gute Zusammenarbeit, Agent Gordon!“ McGee und Matt atmen durch, erste Sturmfront überlebt. Sie betreten das Gebäude, weisen sich aus und gehen in den 2 Stock. Da liegt das Büro, wo die Leichen entdeckt wurden. „Wo sind alle Polizisten?“ fragt Talia. „Sehr eigenartig“ fügt Matt hinzu. Sie ziehen ihre Waffen. Talia steht neben Gibbs, hinter ihr Matt und hinter Gibbs Mcgee. Plötzlich wird die Tür schräg vor Talia aufgerissen und ein Mann schießt auf sie. Talia stellt sich automatisch vor Gibbs und wird dreimal in die Weste getroffen bevor Matt den Schützen erschießt. Die Wucht des Aufprall wirft Talia auf Gibbs und beide um. Stöhnend versucht sie sich aufzusetzen, es gelingt ihr aber nicht. Gibbs stemmt sie auf die Seite und lehnt sie an die Wand. „Sind sie okay?“ „Ging schon mal besser, als ob mich ein Pferd getreten hätte, Scheiße!“ Ihr Blick wird glassig und unscharf. Gibbs schüttelt sie leicht und hält sie am Nacken: „Gordon, bleiben Sie bei mir. He, schauen Sie mich an. Sie haben ein Pferd? Können Sie reiten?“ Er versucht sie wach zu halten und öffnet gleichzeitig ihre Weste. Ihre Bluse zeigt ein kleinen Blutfleck. „Scheiße! McGee ruf eine Ambulanz, Agent verwundet!“ „Gordon, ich mach jetzt ihre Bluse auf, um zu sehen, wie tief die Wunde ist - nicht dass Sie mich wegen sexueller Belästigung auch noch drankriegen!“ scherzt er. „Okay, vermerkt, oh Gott tut das weh!“ Die Kugel steckt im Obergewebe ihres Solarplexus und ist gut sichtbar. „Ich sehe das Geschoss, das heißt sie sind nur oberflächlich verletzt, tut aber höllisch weh! Und in drei Tagen werden sie einen blau-violetten Oberkörper haben“ „Freude! Auu!“ Ducky trifft mit der Ambulanz gleichzeitig ein. „Matt, prozessieren Sie die Tatorte ich rufe noch zwei Aushilfsagenten dazu und fahre mit Gordon ins Bethesda.“ „In Ordnung, Gibbs! Nehmen Sie ihr tablett mit, dann können Sie in der Wartezeit schon Ihren Bericht schreiben.“ „Gute Idee! und Gordon hat ihren wahrscheinlich eh im Rucksack, da kann sie ihren auch gleich schreiben!“

Während der Fahrt zum Krankenhaus schaut der Notfallarzt plötzlich besorgt, “Was ist los?“ fragt Gibbs ihn „Ihr Blutdruck ist im Keller und fällt weiter, wahrscheinlich schockbedingt.“ Gibbs nimmt Gordon‘s Hand und drückt mit dem Daumen fest in die Mitte ihres Handtellers. „Machen Sie das auch bei ihrer anderen Hand, das ist ein alter Sanitätertrick!“ Und er funktioniert auch diesmal. „Whoah! Waren Sie Sanitäter?“ „Nur aushilfsweise nach einem Angriff.“ „Gibt es noch mehr Tricks?“ fragt er während er Talia‘s vitale Funktionen checkt. „Ja einige, aber ich kenn nur diesen, der funktioniert bei allen Kreislaufproblemen, wenn Sie mehr wissen wollen, fragen Sie die alten, heute an die 70-jährigen, Kriegsveteranensanitäter, die haben das noch in der Feldausbildung gelernt!“ „Danke, das werde ich machen, dass ist so viel einfacher als eine Spritze!“

Talia’s Verletzung ist wirklich nur oberflächlich, mit 4 Stichen vernäht und eine Prellung des Brustbeins und einiger Rippen. Sie verweigert die Schmerzmittel, weil sie von denen so redselig wird und das hasst. „Sie werden sich mit DiNozzo gut verstehen, dem geht es genauso mit Schmerzmitteln.“ „Würden Sie mir bitte mein Handy geben! Ich muss mein Lunch-Date verschieben.“ „Einen Tag da und schon ein Date?“ „Mit meiner Ziehmutter und –schwester!“ „Hi Nat, da ist Talia, Du ich muss heute absagen, wir hatten einen Einsatz und ich bin leicht verletzt worden und jetzt im Bethesda. Nein nur 4 Stiche, alles okay. Ich übernachte sicher nicht im Krankenhaus. …. Das ist mir egal, dann gehe ich auf Revers raus, das ist ja lächerlich! Ja ich komme spätestens am Abend nach Hause. …. nein ich nehme mir ein Taxi, sei nicht komisch. Sag Mam nichts, sonst lässt sie alles liegen und stehen und kommt her … bitte Nat … nein, Gibbs ist jetzt da, aber er fährt dann sicher in den Yard…“ Die Tür fliegt auf und Margot steht wie eine Rachegöttin vor ihnen. ..“Okay Nat muss Schluss machen. Mam ist gerade gelandet im vollen „Wer hat meine Tochter verletzt, den kill ich“- Rachegöttin-Modus. „Mam bitte!“ „Meine Tochter ist gerade mal 3 Stunden in Ihrem Team im Einsatz und schon im Krankenhaus? Das spricht nicht für ihre Kompetenz als Teamleiter, Agent Gibbs! Sind sie so nachlässig wie sie arrogant und asozial sind? Der Vorfall wird genau untersucht werden und wenn sich nur der Hauch von Versäumnissen Ihrerseits zeigt, dann zerre ich sie vor jedes Gericht, das möglich ist.“

„Und Du, wieso hast Du keine Schutzweste angehabt?“ „Ich hatte eine Schutzweste an, aber der Täter feuerte aus 2m Abstand und eine Kugel ist durch und ca. 1 cm in meinen Solarplexus eingedrungen – 4 Stiche!“ Sie hält vier Finger hoch. „Wieoft hat er gefeuert?“ Talia hält 3 Finger hoch, „Wieviele Rippen sind geprellt?“ Talia hält 10 Finger hoch „und das Brustbein und ich kann heute noch nach Hause!“ „Sagst Du oder der Arzt?“ Talia senkt den Blick. „Alles klar“

„Ach Schätzchen, tue mir das nicht an, Du weißt wie schlecht ich es aushalte, wenn eine von Euch beiden verletzt ist“ Sie umfasst Talia’s Gesicht und streichelt ihre Wangen mit den Daumen. Denn küsst sie ihre Stirn. „Schmerzen auf einer Skala von 1-10?“ „Fünf“ „Also 8 und Du hast natürlich keine Schmerzmittel angenommen!“ „Mam!“

Gibbs hat dem Dialog fasziniert verfolgt. und grinst in sich hinein. Da öffnet sich wieder die Tür und eine Frau in Uniform und DiNozzo kommen herein. „Nat!“ „Talia! Gut, Du schaust aus, als ob Du das überleben würdest. Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht!“

Gibbs sagt leise zu DiNozzo „Gordon ist genau wie Du! Jetzt kannst Du mal erleben, was wir mit Dir über die Jahre durchgemacht haben.“

„Nat! Ich hab doch gesagt, das war nur ein  Kratzer! 4 Stiche, das ist nichts, da habe ich mich beim Segeln im Hafen ärger verletzt!“ „Wieso hast du keine Schutzweste getragen?“ „Habe ich, aber der Täter hat aus nächster Nähe gefeuert und eine Kugel ist durch – ein bisschen durch.“ Und sonst?“ „Die anderen zwei stecken in der Weste!“ „Was drei Schüsse? Da muss ja Dein ganzer Brustbereich geprellt sein und das tut höllisch weh!“ Talia verdreht die Augen. „Schau, ich fahre später mit einem Taxi nach Hause, dann nehme ich ein Bad, dann kannst Du mich mit Deinen exotischen Kräutern behandeln, ich nehme die Schmerzmittel, esse das was Mam bis dahin alles gekocht hat und gehe schlafen. Ich habe keine Gehirnerschütterung, weil ich auf Gibbs gefallen bin, also können wir alle durchschlafen. Ihr geht morgen – wie heute Nachmittag auch – ganz normal zur Arbeit und ich heile mich turboschnell und kann dann übermorgen auch wieder in die Arbeit!“ Beide Frauen schauen sie ungläubig an. „Spinnst Du?“ fragt Nat aufgebracht. „Du bleibst mindestens eine Woche mit den Prellungen zu Hause. Wie geht’s den anderen von Deinem Team?“ „Gut, niemand wurde verletzt!“ „Was, Du bist gerade 3 Stunden im Dienst und hast schon Schußverletzungen - auf welchem Planeten lebt der NCIS?“

„Darf ich bekannt machen?“ fragt Talia mit maliziöser Stimme. „Special Agent Gibbs, mein Teamleiter und Assistant Direktor Dr. DiNozzo, beide NCIS, Planet Erde – meine Schwester Lieutenant Junior Grade Nathalie McNeall, J.A.G. Anwältin. Streite mit Ihnen, wenn Du musst. Aber geht alle raus. **Ich** will jetzt eine Runde schlafen, **Ich** habe Schmerzen und **Ich** will nicht mehr reden.

Alle gehen hinaus. Talia atmet erleichtert auf und winselt vor Schmerzen.

Draußen betrachten Margot und Nat Gibbs wie ein giftiges Insekt. Nat herrscht Gibbs an „Sitrep!“

Gibbs grollt „Gibbs, sitrep!“ wiederholt Tony ähnlich scharf. Gibbs berichtet den ganzen Vorfall inkl. des Streits vorab in kurzen und klaren Worten. „Hat Talia Sie schützen wollen, weil sei keine Weste getragen haben?“ fragt Nat, Gibbs überlegt und schüttelt den Kopf. „Ob sie wollte, kann ich nicht sagen, dafür ging alles zu schnell. Tür auf und ohne Warnung gefeuert. Talia war am nächsten zu ihm, der Aufprall hat sie auf mich geschleudert und wir sind beide zu Boden gegangen. Matt Stewer hat ihn dann terminisiert!“ „Wo war die Polizei, wir wurden von Ihnen zum Tatort gerufen?“ fragt Tony. „Das haben wir uns auch gefragt. Wir sind ins Gebäude, da war ein Cop, wir haben uns ausgewiesen und sind übers Stiegenhaus – Lifte waren gesperrt – in den zweiten Stock. Dort war niemand außer uns, das ist Talia aufgefallen, wir haben die Waffen gezogen und sind langsam weiter. Die erste Tür ging auf und der Täter schoss. Das muss mit der Polizei geklärt werden, warum das Stiegenhaus nicht gesichert war bzw. was los war.“

Nat schaut ihn zweifelnd an, Gibbs grollt wieder. Nat grollt zurück: „Ich will lückenlose Aufklärung dieser Situation, wenn nur der Hauch eines Zweifels besteht, lasse ich sie in den aktiven Dienst zurückholen und schleife ich Ihren Arsch nach Nebraska und zurück, _Gunny_! Und täuschen Sie sich nicht ich habe div. SecNav- und SecDef-Münzen. Eine genügt und Sie schieben Dienst in Antarctica ohne Angabe von Gründen!“

„So, Margot, wieso haben Sie mir ihre schönen, klugen und starken Töchter verschwiegen?“ fragt Tony mit etwas zurückhaltendem Ausdruck. Margot legt ihre Hand auf seinen Oberarm. „Es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich wollte nichts verschweigen. Mir war nicht klar, dass J.A.G und NCIS in derselben Sandkiste spielen. Ich hab es nicht so mit dem Militär und das ist ein wunder Punkt zwischen Nat, meiner leiblichen Tochter und mir. Für mich ist sie in 1. Anwältin und 2. beim J.A.G. Talia ist meine Leih- oder Ziehtochter seit ihrer gemeinsamen Grundschulzeit, deshalb sagt sie auch Mam zu mir. Ich habe überhaupt nie erfahren, dass sie zum NCIS ist, alle dachten ich wüßte das und ich dachte sie wäre noch in der Bank. Ich habe es vorigen Freitag erfahren, dass sie nach D.C. zum NCIS kommt. Wir haben telefoniert und ge-emailt, aber nie über ihre Arbeit gesprochen, über Arbeits-kollegen oder Freunde ja, aber nie über die Arbeit an sich. Ich habe auch nie gefragt, als Innen-revisorin durfte sie ja nichts erzählen. Es tut mir wirklich leid, Shoan war auch etwas verschnupft.“

„Okay, das ist nachvollziehbar. Für uns ist das alles klar JAG und NCIS, NAVY und Marines. Aber natürlich ist das für die zivile Bevölkerung nicht so. Verständlich. Okay, gut dass das jetzt geklärt ist.

„Ihre Töchter haben Gibbs ziemlich aufgemischt. Gut so. Ich verspreche Ihnen, dass da nichts unter den Teppich gekehrt wird, sollte er seine Sorgfaltspflicht versäumt haben, ist er dran. Und ich kenne ihn zu lange und zu gut, mich kann er weder belügen, einschüchtern noch austricksen. Bis jetzt hat alles der Wahrheit entsprochen. Wir werden sehen, wie es weiter geht. Ich werde eine interne Untersuchung beauftragen. Sind sie mit Shoan fix zusammen?“ „Wir treffen uns regelmäßig und besuchen einen Tanzkurs.“ „Sind Sie ein Liebespaar?“ „Nein, … noch nicht, warum?“ „Weil ich ihn dann wegen Befangenheit nicht beauftragen könnte, das würde der Untersuchung schaden.“

Die Untersuchung sprach Gibbs von jedem Mangel in der Aufsichtspflicht frei. Die Polizisten haben das Stiegenhaus kontrolliert: alle Türen in die jeweiligen Stockwerke waren versperrt und konnten nur von innen – als Fluchttüren – geöffnet werden. Da die Lifte für eine halbe Stunde gesperrt waren, hat ein „aufmerksamer“ Mieter die Türen zu den Stockwerken aufgesperrt – nach der Kontrolle der Polizei. Der Mörder der beiden Navy – Analysten, hat in einer Nebenwohnung gewartet. Sie konnten nur Vermutungen darüber anstellen, was ihn zum Hinausgehen und Schiessen veranlasst hat. Seine Waffe war eindeutig die Mordwaffe der Navy – Analysten. Der Täter wollte die beiden Analysten, die eine sexuelle Beziehung zueinander hatten, erpressen und sie haben sich wahrscheinlich geweigert zu zahlen. Zumindest konnte keine Zahlung oder größere Barabhebung gefunden werden.

Talia blieb eine Woche im Krankenstand und hatte dann 3 Wochen Innendienst. Das Verhältnis zu Gibbs hat sich deutlich verbessert, wobei ein lauter Streit pro Woche zum Standard wurde. Es tat allen richtig gut, wenn sie ihn herunterputzte.

Der Tangokurs war für die Beziehung von Margot uns Shoan der Durchbruch. Sie kauften sich farblich und stilmäßig aufeinander abgestimmte Kleidung und waren ein schönes Paar. Shoan forderte sie wirklich heraus, verlangte ihr alles an körperlicher Hingabe ab, sich von ihm 100% führen zu lassen, alle ihre Leidenschaftlichkeit, Weiblichkeit, Stärke und Hingabe wurde hervor-geholt, intensiviert und begegnete seiner Stärke, Wärme, vertrauenswürdigen Verlässlichkeit, seiner harten Männlichkeit und subtiler Verführungskunst. Die erotische Spannung zwischen ihnen brachte die Luft zum knistern. Gegen Ende des Kurses nahm sie seine Einladung - ein Wochenende in einem Wellness-Spa zu verbringen - an. Er buchte ohne sie zu fragen ein Doppelzimmer. Shoan hat sich zum „Angriff“ entschieden. Angriff auf ihre Sinne, ihre Erotik und Hingabe. Sie wurden den ganzen Tag verwöhnt, massiert, eingepackt, gezupft, gestreichelt, betupft und … Am Abend, nach einer ausgiebigen Siesta, die sie dösend in Liegestühlen nebeneinander verbracht haben, gingen sie noch in ein warmes Sprudelbad schwimmen. Shoan zog Margot in seine Arme und küsste sie sanft, strich mit beiden Händen ihren Rücken entlang und ließ sie auf ihrem Po liegen. Sie gab dem leichten Druck sofort nach und schmiegte sich enger an ihn, küsste ihn immer leidenschaftlicher. Seine Hände fuhren ihre Seiten entlang und blieben bei ihren Achseln liegen. Dann wanderten sie langsam in Richtung ihre Brüste und Margot stöhnte tief auf. Ihre Brustwarzen waren ganz hart als seine  Daumen sie endlich berührten und sie warf den Kopf zurück. Sofort saugten sich Lippen an ihrem Hals an, wanderten küssend nach unten. „Wir sollten das in unser Zimmer verlegen.“ schlug Margot mit belegter, heiserer Stimme vor und nahm ihn an der Hand.

Shoan war ein zärtlicher, aufmerksamer Liebhaber, der sie lange an der Schwelle zum Orgasmus hielt, sie aber nicht drüber fallen ließ. Alle ihre Unsicherheiten und Hemmungen gingen dabei verloren, weil er sie so intensiv reizte, ihre Leidenschaftlichkeit hervorrief und dann simmern liess, sie mit Lippen und Augen bewunderte und pries und bestimmte Reaktionen provozierte. Ihr Feuer war geweckt und er fachte es gnadenlos weiter an - immer und immer wieder.

Margot sank erschöpft in seine Arme und schlief sofort ein. Shoan lag noch lange wach, hielt sie, streichelte sie, beruhigte die „Nachwehen“ ihrer intensiven Orgasmen und war dem Leben, dem Schicksal dankbar, das ihm diese wunderbare Frau über den Weg geschickt hatte. Dass er noch einmal lieben durfte und eine Partnerin für seinen restlichen Lebensweg gefunden hatte. Seine Beharrlichkeit wurde wirklich belohnt und seine Vorstellungen um ein Vielfaches übertroffen.


	11. Tony und Nat

Unbemerkt von allen hatte Tony nach der abgeschlossenen Untersuchung von Gibbs, Nat zu einem Dinner eingeladen. Sie haben sich auf Anhieb gut verstanden und Nat war von seiner Vielschichtig-keit und auch Widersprüchlichkeit fasziniert. Tony hatte noch nie so schnell so intensives Vertrauen zu einem anderen Menschen und schon gar nicht zu einer in sexuell anregenden Frau entwickelt. Er ertappte sich selber dabei, dass er ihr seine Schwierigkeiten mit seinem Vater oder über Krisen in seiner Arbeit erzählte. Nach dem dritten Date wusste sie mehr von ihm als alle NCIS-Kollegen, Jeanne, Paula und Wendy zusammen. Umgekehrt war es genauso. Sie hatte noch nie zu einem Mann ein so freundschaftliches, ehrliches Verhältnis wie zu Tony. Und Nat misstraute gutaussehenden Männern grundsätzlich. Gebranntes Kind und so.

Nach dem 4. Date beschloss Nat Tony reinen Wein einzuschenken. Sie lud in ihre Wohnung ein und setzte ihn auf ihre Couch. „Tony, ich muss Dir etwas gestehen, und wenn Du danach nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben willst, dann ist das für mich okay und ich werde Dir nichts nachtragen, weder persönlich noch beruflich. Bitte hör mich bis zu Ende an, mir fällt das, was ich Dir zu sagen habe, wirklich schwer aber ich kann Dich nicht länger quasi an der Nase herumführen.“ Sie schluckte und hat bekam ganz rote Wangen. Tony runzelte seine Augenbrauen über ihren Discomfort und befürchtete Schlimmes wie - eigentlich bin ich ein Mann, - ich bin verheiratet, -ich bin eine Spionin, - das war ein Spaß, -ich wollte dich nur aushorchen,.. Nat schluckt wieder krampfhaft, ihr Mund ist ganz trocken „Ich sage es einfach wie es ist: Ich bin frigide, ich kann keinen Orgasmus bekommen und habe auch überhaupt keinen Spaß an oder Lust auf Sex! So, jetzt weißt Du es, es tut mir leid, ich habe Dich wirklich gerne, aber ich weiß, dass Du mehr willst und ich kann Dir das leider nicht geben.“ Sie ist so beschämt aber auch erleichtert.

Tony ist total überrascht – auf das wäre er nicht in 2 Tagen darüber nachdenken gekommen. „Was? Wie kommst Du drauf, dass Du frigide bist?“

„Weil mir das alle „Freunde“, die ich bis jetzt hatte, gesagt haben. Kalt, langweilig, reizlos, kalt.“ ‚Oh baby, nichts aber auch gar nichts ist an dir kalt langweilig oder reizlos.‘ Der Sache musste Tony jetzt auf den Grund gehen.

„Wenn Du nicht das tun wolltest, was sie wollten?“ Nat schaut ihn verwirrt an „Mhm … ja?! „und Du hattest Sex mit diesen „Freunden“, so richtig aka Geschlechtsverkehr?“ „Nicht mit allen aber mit zweien ja.“ „Und Du wolltest damals den Sex mit dem jeweiligen Freund? Du warst erregt, angeturnt, wolltest mehr mit ihm?“ Sie blinzelte und überlegte: „Jein, mir ging es ein bisschen schnell, aber er wollte und ich … wollte nicht als … ich war schon über 25 … oh Gott, das ist so peinlich und beschämend!“ Sie schlägt sich die Hände vors Gesicht und ihre Schultern zucken. „Schhh… komm her zu mir bitte“ Tony hat sich ganz auf die Couch gesetzt mit dem Rücken zur Armlehnen und beide Beine auf die Sitzfläche gelegt.

Er zieht Nat zu sich, setzt sie mit dem Rücken zu sich zwischen seine Beine. Er verschränkt ihre Hände vor ihrer Brust und umarmt sie, legt seien Arme auf ihre. „Du weißt, dass ich ein Spitzen-profiler bin und damit mein Geld verdiene. Aus der ganzen Welt kommen Agenten und Polizisten, ja sogar Richter zu mir, damit ich Ihnen über Jemanden ein Persönlichkeitsprofil erstelle. Meine Trefferquote liegt bei 90 % und ich kann Dir versichern, dass nichts an Dir kalt, reizlos oder langweilig ist. Nichts. Nicht Deine Kleidung, nicht deine Uniform, die ist echt scharf, nicht Deine Frisur, Dein Make-up , auf keine Fall Dein Körper – Du. bist. superscharf. – körperlich gesehen. Geistig bist Du intelligent, offen, gebildet, humorvoll und hast einen wirklich bösen, schwarzen Witz – auch scharf, aber anders scharf. Und emotional bist Du warmherzig, loyal, leidenschaftlich, kannst furchterregend sein - ich glaube Gibbs hat Angst vor Dir - vor Deiner Stärke und deiner Wut, wenn ein Menschen verletzt wird, den Du liebst. Also nichts langweiliges, kaltes oder reizloses dabei.

„Es gibt viel verschiedene Arten von Sexualität: Manche Menschen finden alle Männer oder alle Frauen oder überhaupt alle Menschen sexuell attraktiv aber es gibt auch das genaue Gegenteil Menschen, die niemanden oder nur einen oder zwei andere Menschen sexuell attraktiv finden. Das ist auch ganz normal und wenn sie Glück haben, dann treffen sie diese Menschen irgendwann in ihrem Leben. Dann gibt es Menschen die einen bestimmten Typ sexuell anregend finden, blonde, rothaarige, glatzköpfige,…

„Andere brauchen ein bestimmtes Persönlichkeitsprofil dominante oder besonders intellektuelle Typen oder schwerarbeitenden verschwitzte Menschen, witzige oder sehr warmherzige Menschen.

„Manche Menschen können mit jedem sofort Sex haben, andere brauchen erst eine freundschaftliche Basis oder ein intellektuell sehr anregendes Gespräch,….

„Und eine sexuelle Richtung, die aber erst in den letzten Jahren als sexuelle Orientierung und nicht als krankhafte Störung anerkannt ist, ist die Powerexchange Dynamik – die rein sexuell eher  submissive oder dominante Verhaltensweisen anturnend und wirklich erfüllend finden. Manche Forscher gehen davon aus, dass die vielen sexuellen Störungen, wie Unlust, Erektions- und Ejakulationsprobleme, körperlich zwar befriedigende aber emotional unerfüllte Sexualbeziehungen auf dieses Phänomen zurückzuführen ist. In unseren Zeiten der Gleichberechtigung und der von den Frauen schwer erkämpften Gleichwertigkeit im Berufsleben, wo Dominanz überall gefordert ist, fallen viele sexuell submissive Menschen, Männer wie Frauen, durch den Rost. Weil sie fälschlicherweise annehmen, dass eine sexuell submissive Person in allen Lebensbereichen submissiv sein muss. oder umgekehrt formuliert, dass eine beruflich starke, selbständig denkende Frau nicht sexuell submissiv sein **darf**.“

Der letzte Bereich war der einzige, der eine körperliche Reaktion bei Nat ausgelöst hat. ‚okay, bingo!‘ In einer dunkleren Stimmer fährt er fort  - mit langen Pausen zwischen den erzählten Aktionen:

„Manche Frauen finden es erotisch, wenn ihre Hände über den Kopf gehalten werden, dort mit einer Hand fest gehalten werden, während die andere den Körper entlang streicht, … an den Seiten … über den Bauch … an den Leisten und …an den Oberschenkeln entlang, … nie die eigentlichen Bereiche berührend, sondern immer …um die harten Brustwarzen herum streichelnd …nur die Grenzen der Scham berührend … von den Innenseiten der Oberschenkeln her  … von den Hüften her.

Dann werden die Hände mit einem Seidentuch aneinander gebunden und am Kopfende des Bettes befestigt. Jetzt können zwei Hände den willigen, nachgiebigen wunderschönen Körper streicheln, pressen, immer weiter reizen. Und dann helfen Lippen und Zunge mit lecken saugen bis der Reiz so groß ist, dass Du nur noch stöhnen kannst, jedes Lecken der Zunge im ganzen Körper knistern auslöst, jedes Saugen an deiner Brustwarze bis in die Füße zu spüren ist, es fast unerträglich ist aber leider - keine Bitten und Betteln hilft, Dein Körper wird immer weiter gereizt - dabei sind deine Beine noch fest geschlossen - du darfst sie noch nicht öffnen, und du spürst die Hitze und das Pochen und Ziehen und die quellende Feuchtigkeit. …. Ein Finger schiebt sich zwischen Deine Schamlippen hinein und Deine Beine zittern und wollen sich öffnen, aber Du schaffst es sie geschlossen zu halten, weil du sie nicht öffnen darfst. Der eine dicke, starke Finger liegt ganz ruhig und du spürst dein Pochen und Ziehen dadurch noch intensiver, du willst dich bewegen - nicht erlaubt, du willst dass der Finger sich bewegt, macht er nicht. Deine feuchte, nasse Hitze will ihn reinsaugen. Du weißt, dass du das nur bekommst, wenn du vorher ganz brav und gehorsam warst und Deinen Dom mit Dir spielen lässt, solange es ihm gefällt. Du weißt, dass Du einen Orgasmus nur haben darfst, wenn er es Dir erlaubt, wenn er dir befiehlt: “Komm jetzt!“ Durch Nat’s Körper jagt ein Zittern und Pulsieren und sie schreit hilflos auf. Tony wendet ihren Kopf und küsst sie leidenschaftlich, gierig und dominierend – kommt selber dabei und Nat’s Orgasmus wiederholt sich in mehreren Wellen. Tony hält sie mit Händen und Beinen fest. Er weiß, dass das für Nat wie ein Erdbeben mit Tsunami war. Er streichelt sie zärtlich, flüstert ihr seine Liebe ins Ohr, küsst sie zart auf Schläfe und Wange. „Ich halte Dich, ich habe Dich hier sicher und fest, meine Schöne!“ Nach rund 10 Minuten taucht Nat aus ihrem post-orgastischen Rausch auf. Sie schaut ihm leicht verloren und verwirrt aber dennoch forschend in die Augen: „Und was hast Du als Dom davon?“ „Einen erdrutschartigen Orgasmus, wie ich ihn selten erlebt habe!“ und küsst sie wieder heiss, fordernd, dominierend. Aufstöhnend schmilzt Nat ihn seine Umarmung. „Ab sofort gehören alle Deine Orgasmen nur mir, keine Selbstbefriedigung, kein Fremdgehen! Und nur wenn ich es extra anordne! Du wirst noch lernen, dass Dir das gar nicht so leicht fallen wird, wie Du jetzt vielleicht glaubst, meine Schöne! Und Du wirst mich anflehen, Dich kommen zu lassen!“

„Komm, wir gehen duschen und dann ins Bett und reden morgen über Alles!“

Tony zieht Nat aus und dann sich selbst. Sie ist noch ganz verwirrt und nachgiebig. Er stellt sie ihn die Dusche und seift ihren ganzen Körper, wäscht sie auch in den intimen Bereichen ausgiebig, Nat kommt aus dem erregten Stöhnen überhaupt nicht heraus. Ihr Körper scheint ein Eigenleben unter Tony’s Händen zu entwickeln. Er wäscht sich selber schnell, trocknet sie beide ab und legt Nat ins Bett. Sie schaut ihn mit vor Erregung riesigen Pupillen an. Er drückt ihre Hände unter ihren Po und schiebt ihre Beine weit auseinander und kniet sich dazwischen hin. Tony kauert über ihr und küsst sie zärtlich und liebevoll. „Nicht bewegen und erst kommen, wenn ich es befehle, meine Schöne!“ Er küsst und leckt und saugt an jeder Körperstelle … außer an den Brustwarzen, an ihren Schamlippen und Clitoris. Nat zittert am ganzen Körper und stöhnt - manchmal schreit sie auf. Dann  setzt sich Tony wieder genau zwischen ihre Beine auf seine Fersen und schaut sich ihren Schambereich lange, lustvoll an. “Du bist so schön und heiss, scharf und geil,“ er bläst auf ihre angeschwollene Klitoris und sie schreit auf: „Bitte Tony, bitte …“    „Bitte was, meine Schöne?“ und bläst wieder drauf, Nat stöhnt auf: „Bitte Tony, mach .. bitte!“ Er leckt mit spitzer Zunge ihre Schamlippen entlang und sie schreit auf. „Bitte mach was, meine Schöne?“ Er knabbert zart an ihren Schamlippen und zieht sie dann mit den Fingern auseinander. Nat zittert jetzt wirklich stark „Bitte mach mir  … einen Orgasmus!“ „Ein bisschen später. Zähle laut und langsam von 10 runter und bei Null kommst Du!“ Gleichzeitig beginnt er an ihrer Klitoris zu lecken und zu saugen, bei 5 kommt Natalie schreiend, ihr Körper wird in Wellen geschüttelt und Tony saugt und saugt bis 0. Nat stößt spitze Schreie aus, weil der Orgasmus nicht aufhört. Tony legt sich mit dem ganzen Körper auf sei drauf und presst sie in die Matratze, hält ihren Kopf mit beiden Händen. Ein Stoß mit den Hüften und er kommt ihren Namen rufend. Tony rutscht auf die Seite und zieht Nat auf seine Brust. Er spürt ihre Tränen und ihre unterdrückten Schluchzer. Er hält sie einfach nur fest, streichelt ihren Rücken, fährt ihr übers Haar. „Danke, Nat, dass Du auf mich gewartet hast. Du hast keine Vorstellung wieviel Du mir bedeutest. Ich habe noch nie einem Menschen so schnell so viel Vertrauen geschenkt wie Dir. Ich kann Dir nicht nicht vertrauen. Du weißt mehr von mir als alle anderen Menschen, die ich kenne, zusammen. Und ich fühle mich wirklich geehrt, Dein erster richtiger Liebhaber zu sein. Wir werden noch tolle Zeiten haben in unserem Bett! und auf der Couch und am Küchentisch und in der Dusche…“ Sie kicherte: „Ich glaube ich verstehe, was Du meinst!“ „Gut! und Gute Nacht!“

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Nat langsam und spürte Tony’s harten Schwanz an ihrem Po. Das war irritierend erregend, aber auf jeden Fall erregend. Er streichelte ihren Rücken und drückte sie langsam nach vorne bis sie ganz am Bauch lag. Er küsste und leckte Wirbel für Wirbel bis er an ihrer Pospalte angelangt war. Mit einem Finger fuhr er den Spalt entlang und bei ihrem Anus ließ er ihn kreisen. „Hat schon jemals jemand damit gespielt?“ Nat schüttelte den Kopf. „Mhm noch ein jungfräuliches Gebiet, ich liebe das, liebe das sehr!“ Sein Finger kreiste noch einige Male und setzte seine Reise fort in ihre heiße sehr nasse Vagina. „Mhm, Du bist sehr nass, alles für mich, das turnt an!“ Nat stöhnt auf. Er dringt mit 2 Fingern in ihre Vagina ein. „…so heiss …so eng und pulsierend …so bereit …gut!“ Er zog die Finger wieder raus und strich ihr klebriges heißes Gel zu ihrem Anus und verteilte es langsam und drang mit der Fingerspitze ein. „Wir machen das in kleinen Schritten!“ Er kreiste mit dem Finger und dehnte ihren Anus auf. „In ein paar Wochen kannst Du Dir gar nicht mehr vorstellen, nicht auf meinem Schwanz zu tanzen, wenn er in Deiner Nähe ist. Und ich freue mich besonders darauf, wenn Du mich reitest, Deine Brüste auf- und abschwingen, Deine Hüften sich drehen, an mich pressen, du auf mit steckst und schreist, weil Du schon kommen willst und noch nicht darfst, das wird ein Spaß. … Deine Vagina ist so triefend nass und heiss, spürst Du das - wie geil und bereit Du jetzt schon wieder bist?“ Nat nickte stöhnend und schwer atmend. „Antworte mir! Sag es!“ Nat benetzte ihre Lippen: „Ich spüre wie heiss und …ahhh…triefend nass … oh Gott … ich bin … „ Tony ist mit drei Fingern in ihre Vagina eingedrungen und krümmt sie in ihr immer wieder, gleichzeitig presst er den Daumen auf ihren Anus. „Sag es!“ „.. ahh .. o Gott …und ich bin … bitte Tony … wirklich geil und bitte fuck mich richtig ich will Deinen Schwanz in mir …. ahhe oh Gottt…“ Tony rieb mit der anderen Hand ihre Klitoris hart und schnell und Nat kam schreiend, sie krümmte sich, ihr Körper wurde von Lustwellen geschüttelt und vor ihren Augen tanzten silberne Sterne. „Das gibt es doch nicht, ich …“   Tony dreht sie zärtlich auf den Rücken. „Du. bist. heiss… scharf … geil … sexy … verführerisch wie die Sünde selber … ein Weib im salomonischen Sinne … und ganz mein Weib!“ Er zieht sie in seine Arme und küsst sie zärtlich, sanft, lockend. „und ich habe überhaupt kein Problem damit, solltest Du nur für mich so erotisch und verlockend sein, solltest Du nur für mich heiß und geil werden, nur für mich stöhnen und schreien und dich vor Wollust und Ekstase winden, gar keines, nicht ein einziges!“ Sie schaut ihm tief und forschend in die Augen und plötzlich blitzt ein Funke auf. Plötzlich lag Tony am Rücken und sie saß rittlings auf seinem Schwanz. Sie hielt seine Arme über dem Kopf fest und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Dann hob sie langsam ihre Hüften, nahm seinen Schwanz in eine Hand und führte ihn zu ihrer Vagina und sank dann langsam auf ihn, sich auf ihm aufpfählend, ihn in ihre heiße Höhle verschlingend. Tony stöhnte laut auf. Sie saß auf ihm mit gebeugtem Kopf, keuchend, zitternd. Ihre Hüften bewegten sich langsam in einen kreisenden Tanz auf und ab, drehend, schwingend. Sie stöhnt tief auf und ihre Bewegungen wurden schneller. Tony hielt ihre Hüften fest „Langsam, sonst ist das ganz schnell vorbei!“ In ihren Augen blitzte etwas ganz Neues auf und ihre Hüften rotierten langsam im uralten Rhythmus aller Frauen, die mit ihrem Machtzentrum verbunden sind. Tony spürte den Unterschied sofort und starrte sie bewundernd an, voll Ehrfurcht für diese alte, urweibliche Kraft und Stärke. Seine Hüften antworteten darauf - mit kurzen aber harten Stößen - in ihre Hitze hinein. Ihr Hände fanden sich, schlangen sich ineinander und ihre Seelen vereinigten sich in einer uralten Verbindung. Sie erkannten sich im biblischen Sinne und erneuerten ihre Verbindung auf allen Ebenen. Der Orgasmus war erschütternd, erhebend, endlos und viel zu schnell vorbei.

Nat sank auf Tony und er hielt sie einfach nur fest. Es dauerte lange bis ihrer beider Atem wieder seinen natürlichen Rhythmus fand. Beide waren bis in ihren innersten Kern erschüttert, Worte waren überflüssig und ohnedies nicht fähig ihren Zustand zu beschreiben. Sie streichelten sich zärtlich und atmeten gemeinsam dösten vor sich hin.

„Ich liebe Dich!“ … „Und ich liebe Dich!“


	12. Talia und ...

Talia betrat den Teambereich als letzte aber immer noch fünf Minuten vor ihrem Dienstbeginn. „Wofür hast Du eigentlich die Führungsprinzipen der Marines aufgehängt, Matt? Die gelten ja leider nicht für uns als zivile Einrichtung, oder?“

Gibbs, den dieser Morgen besonders grantig gefunden hat, wirft ihr einen kurzen, kalten Blick zu. ‚Worauf will sie jetzt wieder hinaus? Die Frau ist eine richtig böse Unruhestifterin‘

McGee spürte, dass ein Sturm aufzieht und überlegte krampfhaft mit welcher Ausrede er verschwinden konnte- spätestens dann wenn der Sturm losbricht! Er sehnte sich nach den alten Zeiten, wo Gibbs seine Wut an Tony auslassen konnte und Ziva und er ihren Spaß daran haben konnten.

„Nein, aber sie sollten bzw. werden! Diese Prinzipien sind ja leicht auf andere ‚Unternehmen‘“ ..er machte mit den Fingern Anführungszeichen dazu.. „übertragbar. Und ich habe etwas läuten hören, dass sie auch für uns gelten werden, leicht adaptiert, aber im wesentlichen Sinne gleich. Und dass sich jedes Team selber daran evaluieren kann und soll.“

„Wie soll das denn gehen?“ wirft McGee voll Zweifel ein.

„Ganz einfach!“ sagt Talia. „jeder von uns bewertet jeden Grundsatz mit einer Ziffer zwischen 1 und 10, wie bei der Schmerzkennung, für Fragen wie ‚Wie zufrieden bin ich mit der Umsetzung?‘ oder ‚Wie sehr trifft dieser Grundsatz bei uns zu?‘ oder ‚Wie wichtig ist der Grundsatz in unserem Team? – Wie wichtig sollte er sein‘ und ‚Wie sehr hält sich unser Teamleiter an diesen Grundsatz?‘ Banken machen das schon lange so auch für die Messung von Kundenzufriedenheit.“

„Aber das sind doch total subjektive Angaben, das hat doch keinerlei wissenschaftlichen oder objektiven Wert!“ empört sich McGee. „Hast Du schon einmal etwas von qualitativen – im Unterschied zu quantitativen – Forschungskriterien gehört? Diese sind seit 1966 akademisch anerkannt und spätestens seit der Quantenphysik sind „objektive“ Messkriterien obsolet. Wenn sogar Lichtteilchen – abhängig vom Betrachter – entweder als Energie oder Materie auftreten können!“ „Blödsinn!“ wirft Gibbs ein. „Oh, nein, harte Fakten – vielfach auf allen Kontinenten überprüft!“ bestätigt Matt

Talia grinst und sagt: “Beispiel Fingerabdruck als biographisches Identifizierungsmerkmal“ das ja leicht quantitativ überprüft werden konnte bzw. hätte werden können.

1858 kam Sir William James Herschel (1833–1917), britischer Kolonialbeamter in Bengalen (Indien), auf die Idee und verhinderte damit Mehrfachauszahlungen von Pensionen

Nachdem 1892 in La Plata (Argentinien) weltweit erstmals ein Doppelmord mit Hilfe eines Fingerabdrucks aufgeklärt wurde, sorgte der Kriminologe Ivan Vučetić (1858–1925) im Jahr 1896 für die landesweite Einführung der Daktyloskopie und gründete das Büro für Statistik und Erkennungswesen in La Plata. Argentinien war somit das erste Land der Erde, das die Daktyloskopie als Identifizierungssystem einführte.

1901 Verfahren wurde in Großbritannien eingeführt.

1903 The William West – Will West Case at a Federal Prison in Leavenworth, Kansas, changed the way that people were classified and identified (es gab 2 Will West, die sich sehr ähnlich sahen)

1911 - Fingerprints[1] are first accepted by U.S. courts as a reliable means of Identification.

1914 In Frankreich (Mona Lisa Diebstahl)

Also - frei nach Hesse „Wahr an einer Geschichte ist, was der Zuhörer glauben kann _oder will_.“

„50 Jahre hat es gedauert bis etwas, dass faktisch mit freiem Auge sichtbar ist, als wahr erkannt worden ist - als wahr von **_den_** Wahrheitssuchern erkannt wurde!“ und fügte selbstgefällig hinzu: „und es wurde von einer Art Banker gefunden !“

„Wieso stopfst Du Deinen Kopf mit solchen Mist voll, das braucht doch kein Mensch!“ keift Gibbs. „Bully shity Gibbsy!“ zu diesem Aufruf war Talia übergegangen, wenn sie Gibbs sein Bullysein vorwarf. Und sie trug es auf einer kleinen Tafel neben ihrem Bildschirm ein. An manchen Tagen brachte er es auf 15 Treffer. Die Gesamtzahl wurde jeden Abend vor dem Nachhause gehen laut verkündet. Wenn er ehrlich war, zerrte das extrem an seinen Nerven und auch an seinem Selbstsicherheitsgefühl.

„Diese Woche bist Du besonders erfolgreich mit dem Ablassen von Bullyshit! Was ist los?“ Er schaut sie kalt an, „Ich hol mir einen Kaffee!“ „Feigling!“ zischt Talia. Gibbs stoppt abrupt und dreht sich zu ihr um „Was hast Du zu mir gesagt?“ „Feigling!“ sagt sie herausfordernd. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre sie jetzt eine 100-jährige Mumie! „Du hast keine Ahnung, wer oder was ich bin oder erlebt habe, aber immer eine große Klappe, wenn es darum geht mir irgendwelche Bösartigkeiten vorzuwerfen. Du hast noch in einer Sandkiste gespielt, da bin ich schon in den Krieg gezogen. Ich habe in meinem Leben mehr verloren, als Du bisher erreicht hast. Du bist ein verwöhntes, kleines Gör, deren größter Kummer ein abgebrochener Fingernagel ist. Du lebst hier im Wohlstand und in Sicherheit, während Männer wie ich den „Bully Shit“ erledigen, damit Du dir deine nächste Bullshit-Episode einer Bullshit-TV-Show anschauen kannst. Also nenne mich nicht Feigling!“

„Du hast Recht, ich weiß nicht was Du schon alles verloren hast! Aber ich habe es Dir nicht genommen. Ich. habe. Dir. nichts. getan. Du bist mir böse, weil ich hier in Frieden und Sicherheit lebe, während andere gestorben sind. Du willst uns Überlebende bestrafen weil wir leben? Lass Deine Wut an denen aus, die deinen Schmerz verursacht haben aber. nicht. an. uns!“

Gibbs hätte sie tätlich angegriffen, wenn nicht Tony von dem Geschrei herbeigerufen worden und zu ihnen gelaufen wäre. Er fiel Gibbs in den Arm und verhinderte damit größeren Schaden. Gibbs tobte! Shoan ergriff seine andere Seite und sie schleiften ihn ins Gym. Das war die einzige Lösung für Gibbs Zustand. Als Tony zu Gibbs auf die Matte treten wollte, sagte Talia: „Das ist mein Kampf!“ „Talia, du weißt nicht was Du losgetreten hast, Gibbs macht Dich fertig! Du hast keine Chance gegen ihn!“ Talia schaute ihn eiskalt an. „Das ist mein Kampf!“ Shoan und Tony warfen alle anderen Agenten aus dem Gym raus, ließen die Sicherheitskameras abschalten und holten Ducky als Standby. Gibbs hatte ihr mindestens 20 kg Körpergewicht und mindestens 20 Jahre Nahkampf-erfahrung auf Leben und Tod voraus. Talia musste schon gesehen haben, wie Gibbs kämpft, kämpfen kann und wenn sie freiwillig, „sehenden Auges“ in diesen Kampf geht, dann sollte es keine Zeugen geben, weder organische noch technische, die den beiden einen Strick draus drehen könnten. Und – selbst in seiner rasenden Wut würde Gibbs Talia nicht killen. Talia war zwar nur um etwas mehr als einen Kopf kleiner als Gibbs und sie war auch einigermaßen muskulös und wendig, aber Tony hatte keine Ahnung wie gut oder schlecht sie kämpfen konnte.

Allerdings wusste er sehr gut, wie gut und unfair Gibbs kämpfen konnte. Talia sagte schroff zu Gibbs: „Regeln!“ „Nicht auf den Kopfbereich schlagen und auf 7 im Festhaltegriff pro Runde auszählen – mindestens 15 Runden.“ „Gut!“

Talia stand einfach auf der Matte und wartete auf Gibbs Angriff. Er umkreiste sie, sie blieb einfach stehen und dreht sich nicht zu ihm um. ‚Sehr gefährlich‘ dachte Tony - Gibbs griff an und … Talia stieg zwei Schritte zur Seite und wich Gibbs einfach aus. Das machte sie auch bei den nächsten 15 Angriffen von Gibbs. Egal, ob er sie von hinten, von vorne oder den Seiten angriff – mit den Füßen, dem ganzen Körper oder nur den Fäusten … Talia wich ihm einfach aus. Er wurde wütend und schrie „Stell Dich und kämpfe!“ Sie grinste ihn nur teuflisch an. Gibbs griff wieder an und Talia wich wieder aus aber jetzt setzte sie nach und trat ihn in den Arsch. Tony konnte sich einen kurzen Lachers nicht verkneifen, Shoan grinste boshaft. Das war lächerlich – der Frischling besiegte Gibbs oder besser gesagt wich seinem Sieg aus.

„Alle raus!“ sagte Talia hart. Tony und Shoan zögerten. „Raus!“ und sei verließen das Gym. Von außen waren zwischen langen stillen Pausen nur Schreie, einmal ein Schreiduell zu hören, und einige Aufpraller auf der Matte.  Dann trat wieder Stille ein. Nach einer Stunde traten ein beruhigter Gibbs und eine vibrierende Talia heraus. „Problem gelöst!“ zwinkerte sie Tony zu.

Die Fragen nach dem Sieger beantworteten beide mit einem Lächeln bzw. in Gibbs Fall Grinsen.

Am Abend betrat Talia Gibbs Haus und inspizierte es kritisch. Es war zwar sauber aber unbelebt. Sie schaute sich im Keller um, der Schaukelstuhl, den Gibbs gerade reparierte war an den Arbeitstisch geklemmt. Dann ging sie ins Obergeschoß – Gästezimmer, Schlafzimmer, Badezimmer, leeres Zimmer. Sie hörte Gibbs unten das Haus betreten. Er verstaute seine Einkäufe gerade in der Küche als sie zu ihm trat. Er lächelte sie kurz an. „Wie nennt sich die Methode, die Du heute an mir angewendet hast?“ „Aktiver Schulderlass – wurde von deutschen Mönchen des Mittelalters bekannt gemacht.“ „Ich fühle mich wirklich gut, ruhig innerlich, mir ist erst heute aufgefallen, dass es in mir nie still ist, erst nachdem die Stimmen weg waren.“

„Der wichtigste oder wirksamste Teil ist aber, dass man sich und einem anderen diese Schuld eingesteht, sie anerkennt, sich ihr stellt – ohne Beschönigung, Verdrängung, Projektion. Und dann die „schuldbefreiende Wirkung der Strafe“ akzeptiert. Rausarbeitet und lernt was man das nächste Mal besser macht oder akzeptiert, dass man das Leben, das Schicksal nicht kontrollieren kann. Und dass selbst im extremsten Fall, wenn der Körper stirbt, das Wesen eines Menschen weiterlebt. Nur halt nicht mit uns.“ Gibbs wirft ihr einen alarmierten Blick zu und zieht sie in eine freundschaftliche - brüderliche Umarmung. „Danke, Talia, dass Du nicht nachgegeben hast auf der Jagd nach meiner Wut und Dir meinen Zorn und BS nicht gefallen hast lassen.“

„Gerne, komm mit ich möchte Dir etwas zeigen.“ Sie fahren zu einer kleinen Marina, in der Talia ihr Segelboot stehen hat. Am Ende des großen Grundstücks ist eine kleine Reparatur – Werft. Daneben liegt ein Gebäude mit einer Werkstatt im Erdgeschoß und einer kleinen Wohnung im 1. Stock und Dachgeschoß.

„Als Tony einmal erwähnte, dass Du früher Segelboote in deinem Keller gebaut hast, habe ich sofort an diese Haus denken müssen. Es steht seit einem halben Jahr leer, weil der Besitzer es nur an den _richtigen_ Käufer abgeben will. Jemanden, der die Werkstatt zu schätzen weiß und benutzt, der weiß was er tut. Ich finde, Du solltest Dich auch örtlich/räumlich von all den alten Erinnerungen trennen und dieses Haus wäre ideal für Deine Bedürfnisse!“ Sie gehen wieder hinaus. „Es gehören noch ein Garagenplatz und ein Anliegeplatz dazu.

„Ah da ist ja Phil, der Sohn des Besitzers ..“ „.. und“ sagt Phil und küsst Talia leidenschaftlich auf den Mund „dein Lover, Partner, Freund und zukünftiger Ehemann.“ „Ich habe noch nicht ja gesagt“ „Aber Du wirst JA sagen, das weißt Du und das weiß ich!“ Talia musste lachen „und dass ist Jethro Gibbs mein Teamleiter beim NCIS.“ Die Männer schüttelten sich die Hände und Phil betrachtete Gibbs unbeeindruckt. „Ich will Gibbs davon überzeugen, dass alte Haus zu kaufen. Er baut als Hobby Segelboote von Hand, ohne Elektrowerkzeuge, seetüchtige Segelboote!“ Jetzt schaute Phil beeindruckt. „Und ich denke, er ist genau der richtige für deinen Dad.“

Die beiden „Alten“ waren genau die richtigen füreinander und die Chemie passte auf Anhieb. Gibbs entschied sich spontan das Haus zu kaufen, das Geld aus der Verlassenschaft seines Vaters als Anzahlung zu verwenden und es war für Mark - Phil’s Dad absolut in Ordnung den Rest nach dem Verkauf vom Haus in Alexandria zu erhalten, weil Gibbs der _richtige_ Käufer war.

2 Wochen später übersiedelten Tony, Matt, Shoan und Phil alles was Gibbs an Erinnerungen und Möbel mitnehmen wollte ins neue Haus. Alle bestanden darauf, dass er sich eine neue Couch und 2 Armstühle kauft. Gibbs gab nach und Talia und Nat fuhren mit ihm einkaufen. Der Rest der Truppe McGee, Abby, Margot, Monica – Matt‘s Frau und Ducky haben einstweilen das Haus geputzt und die Gegenstände vom Übersiedlungstruck wurden im Haus verteilt und verräumt. Einzig die Kisten für die Werkstatt wurden nicht angefasst. Nachdem alles fertig war, holte Mark sie zu einem Barbecue in die kleine Marina – Bar. Mit Margot‘s Nachspeisen und Monica’s Salaten hielten sie ein Festmahl. Als Nat sich auf Tony’s Schoss setzte und ihn einfach küsste, realisierte Gibbs erst, dass die beiden auch ein Paar waren.

Ducky lachte über seine erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck. „Margot und Shoan, Tony und Nat, Talia und Phil. Abby und McGee sind unsere Paare. „Was?“ fragt Gibbs überrascht. „Das ist gegen Regel 12“ „Na und?“ ertönt es im Chor. „Nicht gegen die NCIS-Regeln“ fügt Matt hinzu. „Dann ist es ja gut!“ jetzt lacht Gibbs über die Überraschung der anderen.

„Ach, Jethro“ sagt Ducky „es ist so schön, Dich lachen zu sehen“ Tony nickt. Ja, Gibbs‘ Kontroll“Sucht“ hat deutlich nachgelassen – Gott. sei. Dank. und atmet Nat’s Duft tief ein

Marc saß mit einem äußerst selbstzufriedenen Ausdruck in seinem Captain-Sessel und denkt: „Das Leben kann man sich gefallen lassen!“

ende

 

[1] <http://www.crimescene-forensics.com/History_of_Fingerprints.html>

**Author's Note:**

> All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
